Reassigned Identity Traduction
by Marre.hi
Summary: Bella Swan, anti mariage, a eu son lot d'échecs sentimentaux. Edward Cullen est un agent de la CIA au sombre passé. Après avoir été témoin d'un évènement traumatisant, Bella est placée sous la Protection des Témoins. Elle devra se faire passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen . Que pourrait-il se passer de mal ? Maintenant que vous le demandez…
1. Prologue

**_Annonce : Tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire originale est de Mk Marie, londongirl22 avait commencé une traduction non terminée. Reprenant un peu des deux jets, je me suis permise d'arranger la traduction selon mon style. Bonne lecture à tous !_**

**_Note de la traduc : Dans la fic' de l'auteure, Jacob et Billy sont appelés « Blaque »… Elle pense que cela fait plus criminel, ou quelque chose comme cela. Personnellement, je préfère le nom originel, c'est pour cela que je l'ai remis façon Meyer. ;)_**

* * *

**_Reassigned Identity - Prologue._**

**_- Point de vue Bella -_**

«Et que s'est-il passé ensuite, Mlle Swan ? » me demanda l'avocat.

C'était un très grand homme avec des cheveux gris et un costume hors de prix. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir le reçu, cela sentait la richesse.

La Cour toute entière semblait retenir son souffle. Même le juge, une femme d'âge moyen aux cheveux noirs de jais, assise sur le bord de sa chaise.

Je fixai mes mains du regard, essayant d'occulter mes larmes, apparues soudainement.

« Il l'a tué » murmurai-je, d'une voix à peine audible.

A ce moment, j'essayai d'éviter deux choses. Mes très vifs souvenirs de cette nuit d'une part et le regard pénétrant de mon ex-petit-ami d'autre part.

Les deux étaient difficiles à occulter car j'avais été minutieusement interrogée sur mes souvenirs, et parce que mon ex était assis droit devant moi, juste derrière la défense.

Nous n'avions jamais officiellement rompu, mais j'étais sûre que c'était arrivé sans que l'on ait eu besoin de le dire, étant donné que je témoignais contre son père.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde vous ait entendu, Mlle Swan, » insista l'avocat.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et relevai les yeux.

Durant tout le témoignage, je m'étais répétée de ne pas regarder droit devant moi, mais mes yeux glissèrent automatiquement dans cette direction.

Et rencontrèrent la source de tous mes cauchemars : Billy Black. Oui, LE BB Black. Et assis juste derrière lui, son fils, Jacob.

Une envie de vomir s'empara de moi en même temps que mes souvenirs me submergèrent telle une vague géante.

J'étais vaguement consciente que les ongles me rentraient dans les mains, me blessant, mais je ne pouvais regarder ailleurs. La Cour sembla disparaître, fondre, jusqu'à ce que je ne voie plus que le regard froid et cruel de M. Black.

« Mlle Swan ? » insista de nouveau l'avocat. Mais je pouvais difficilement l'entendre car il s'était également fondu dans le décor. « Mlle Swan ! »

« Il l'a tué ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je détournai enfin le regard, le posant sur l'avocat qui disait quelque chose au juge. Je ne pouvais cependant pas l'entendre à cause d'un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles.

La pièce commença alors à tourner et le monde devint « **_Black_** ».


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Annonce : Tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_- Point de vue Bella - _**

Billy Black écoperait d'une peine de prison à perpétuité. Ce n'était pas une très grande surprise, mais je ne réalisais pas encore que c'était vraiment fini.

Le cauchemar qui avait mené ma vie toute l'année dernière était enfin fini. J'avais finalement témoigné et peut-être arriverai-je à présent à me sentir en sécurité. Peut-être serai-je capable d'éliminer cette image hors de mon esprit.

Je soupirai, mon souffle sortant comme un râle de ma gorge.

Non. Je savais que cette image, les souvenirs de cette nuit, ne disparaîtraient jamais. On n'oublie jamais la première fois que l'on voit quelqu'un mourir.

« Merci pour votre témoignage, » me dit l'avocat au costume hors de prix.

J'acquiesçai poliment, réalisant à peine que je m'étais égarée dans mes pensées.

« Vraiment. Cela fait des années que l'on essaye de mettre Billy Black derrière les barreaux. »

Je réprimai la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge à chaque fois que je pensais aux autres crimes… qu'il avait commis.

Je me rappelai la première fois que je réalisai que ce n'était pas le premier homme qu'il tuait. C'était ce même avocat qui m'en avait parlé. C'est à ce moment-là que j'acceptai de témoigner. Avant, j'étais trop terrifiée, mais savoir ce qu'il avait fait me laissait penser qu'il pourrait recommencer à l'avenir. Je m'en serais voulue toute ma vie s'il avait recommencé, car j'aurais alors eu peur pour ma propre vie.

« Puis-je rentrer à la maison, maintenant ? » demandai-je faiblement.

Je ne voulais plus jamais y penser. Je n'avais pu penser qu'à cela pendant toute l'année écoulée.

« Bien sûr, Mlle Swan. » Il me sourit gentiment, puis il tourna les talons et partit. Et j'étais libre de retourner à la maison.

Je pris mon sac sur le banc en bois derrière moi et me relevai, regardant, tout autour de moi, la salle de tribunal désormais vide.

Je pouvais laisser ça derrière moi. Je pouvais. Je pouvais avancer.

Au fond de mon esprit, une voix harcelante me raillait, me demandant comment je pensais être capable de laisser tout cela derrière moi si je ne pouvais même pas sortir de cette salle de tribunal.

« Je le peux. » me murmurai-je à moi-même.

« Mlle Swan ? »

Je me retournai, mon cœur battant frénétiquement comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait sans prévenir, en ce moment.

Mais ce n'était que l'Agent Peterson, un petit homme avec une calvitie qui travaillait pour la CIA. Il avait été assigné à cette affaire depuis déjà plusieurs années, quand ils avaient eu vent des crimes de Billy Black la première fois, mais ils n'avaient jamais trouvé quelqu'un pour témoigner… à part moi. Inutile de préciser qu'il était content de tout faire pour m'aider, depuis que **j**'avais finalement aidé à classer** leur** affaire.

« Oui ? » répondis-je, souriant le plus que le pouvais, après l'énorme stress d'avoir témoigné, et d'avoir vu Billy. D'avoir vu Jacob. D'avoir eu à revivre cette nuit une fois de plus, pendant que je la racontais à la cour. En fait, juste le stress de l'année passée.

« Vous vous en êtes bien sortie, Mlle Swan. » me dit-il. « Tout s'est déroulé comme nous l'avions prévu lors de notre dernière discussion. »

J'acquiesçai, me remémorant le nombre incalculable de fois où il m'avait fait répéter ce que je devais dire. Finalement, j'avais bien été préparée.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » me demanda-t-il, me regardant avec des yeux calculateurs.

Je supposai que si je regardais à travers ses yeux, je verrais une jeune femme frêle de vingt-et-un ans, un teint pâle et grisâtre dû à ma nervosité et au manque de sommeil, des yeux sans vie soulignés de cernes sombres.

« Je vais bien. » dis-je, essayant de paraître rassurante. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. Il avait fait son boulot, en s'assurant que je sois en sécurité durant les semaines précédant le jugement, quand Billy avait appris par je ne sais quel moyen que je serais la personne qui témoignerait.

Il fronça les sourcils, et je maudis mes mauvais talents d'actrice.

« Je suis juste fatiguée et un peu à cran. » complétai-je, honnêtement.

D'accord, j'étais plus qu'un peu à cran, mais il le savait probablement déjà.

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. »

Je me sentis déjà mieux à la pensée d'une bonne douche chaude et de mon lit moelleux. C'était là que je souhaitais rester pour le reste de la journée. De la semaine. Maintenant que j'y pense, pourrais-je rester au lit toute ma vie ?

L'Agent Peterson triturait maladroitement son col de chemise, et s'éclaircit la voix.

« A propos de ça… »

Je l'aiguillai du regard, sachant que ce qu'il allait me dire ne mènerait pas à quelque chose de bien.

« Nous ne pensons pas qu'il faille retourner chez vous. »

« Comment ! » m'exclamai-je, plus fort que je ne le pensais.

J'avais besoin de rentrer à la maison ! J'avais fait ma part de travail. J'avais témoigné. Maintenant, je voulais juste essayer d'aller de l'avant dans la vie, du mieux que je pouvais.

Il secoua la tête avec regrets, une expression de sympathie sur le visage.

« On en discutera plus en détail après, mais vous devez maintenant venir avec moi. »

Je sentis des larmes au coin de mes yeux, et ma gorge se serra, alors que je le regardais, suppliante.

« Je veux juste aller de l'avant. » dis-je misérablement. « Je veux oublier que cette année a eu lieu. »

L'Agent Peterson me sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolée, Mlle Swan. » soupira-t-il, me tenant par l'épaule. « Mais à présent, votre sécurité est notre priorité. »

C'était toujours un « SUV » noir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que la CIA avait un partenariat avec « GMC ». Un autre agent de la CIA attendait à l'arrière du « SUV », les vitres étant teintées, et je tentai de lui sourire pendant que je grimpais à l'intérieur, sous les instructions de l'Agent Peterson. Il ne dit rien du tout. Et il ne me sourit pas en retour.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandai-je, alors que nous avions roulé depuis un moment.

L'Agent Peterson me répondit, tandis que l'homme derrière demeurait dans son silence.

« Nous pensons que vous pourriez être en danger, Mlle Swan. Nous avons alors trouvé une solution pour vous garder en sûreté. »

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu directement à ma question, mais je ne relevai pas, car j'étais restée bloquée au moment où il avait dit que j'étais en danger.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je. « Mais comment ? Billy est enfermé. Il va rester en prison tout le reste de sa vie. »

Mes mains devenaient moites au fur et à mesure que je parlais, ma voix devenant hystérique. Bien sûr, je savais que j'étais en danger avant, quand Billy était libre. J'avais même été placée sous protection rapprochée avant le jugement. Mais pourquoi serais-je encore en danger à présent ?

« Nous en parlerons plus tard dans les moindres détails, bien évidemment. » dit-il avec réserve.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me mordant la lèvre anxieusement.

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous rien me dire ? » demandai-je, luttant contre l'envie de regarder derrière moi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que savez-vous que j'ignore ? »

Je vis l'Agent Peterson serrer les lèvres dans le rétroviseur, et je me renfrognai.

« Certaines personnes ne sont pas vraiment satisfaites que M. Black ait eu ce qu'il mérite. » dit l'Agent se trouvant près de moi, parlant pour la première fois.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer.

Bien sûr, Billy « BB » Black était un homme très respecté dans le monde du crime. Il avait beaucoup « d'amis » fidèles, dont je ne pensais pas qu'ils trouvent la peine de Billy juste ou méritée, mais au contraire, que tout était de ma faute.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Je n'avais pas réalisé que ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche, jusqu'à ce que l'Agent Peterson y réponde.

« Nous vous protègerons, Mlle Swan. Je vous le promets. »

Je ravalai mes larmes, et acquiesçai. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que c'était une promesse qu'ils puissent tenir.

« Maintenant nous savons que cela sera difficile. » commença l'Agent Peterson et je me mordis la lèvre, sentant le goût du sang lorsque je la coupai.

J'étais assise dans une pièce blanche, totalement vide, exceptées une simple table en fer et une chaise. J'étais assise sur ladite chaise, et l'Agent Peterson faisait les cents pas devant la table. L'autre agent n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa sinistre intervention dans la voiture, et il restait immobile au fond de la salle.

« Mais nous pensons que la meilleure chose à faire dans une situation de cette envergure est de vous emmener autre part, de vous donner une nouvelle identité. Juste pour bien recommencer. »

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que nous nous assurions que Jacob Black ne représente plus une menace. » marmonna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Je me rappelai ma révélation dans la voiture. Est-ce que Jacob penserait que ce soit ma faute ? Bien sûr qu'il le penserait. Voudrait-il se venger ? Je n'en savais rien.

« Pensez-vous que Jacob pourrait être après moi ? » demandai-je.

Rien que dire son nom me fit mal. Je ne voulais pas penser que Jacob pourrait me nuire. Mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas voulu croire que son père était un maître du crime organisé. Le leader du crime le plus recherché des dix dernières années.

L'Agent me fixa de son regard calculateur, puis soupira.

« Nous ne savons pas. » admit-il. « Nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il le pourrait. Mais c'est surtout une précaution. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je restai juste assise dans cette petite pièce blanche, plusieurs niveaux sous les bureaux de la CIA, et essayai d'assimiler ce fait, me demandant comment **tout ça** était devenu ma vie.

« Il y en a d'autres dont il faut se préoccuper, même si le fils Black ne bouge pas. »

J'acquiesçai, l'estomac noué.

L'autre Agent, celui qui était tout le temps resté silencieux, dut avoir pitié de moi, car il s'avança juste un tout petit peu vers moi.

« Vous aurez toujours un Agent avec vous. » m'assura-t-il.

« Vous serez en sécurité avec l'Agent Cullen. » promit l'Agent Peterson, sûr de lui.

Je ne me sentais pas très rassurée, pour être honnête. Je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde ces personnes, et je devais leur confier ma vie.

Je me mordis la lèvre, regardant entre les deux Agents.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre option. C'est tout ce que cela semblait signifier.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et acceptai. Le soulagement inonda leurs visages.

« Quel est le plan ? » demandai-je, espérant qu'ils en avaient un.

Le plus petit des Agents fit glisser une enveloppe matelassée sur la table en fer, jusqu'à moi.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Forks ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Comme dans… fourchettes et cuillères ? » repris-je, confuse.

Pourquoi parlaient-ils de couverts ? Jacob pouvait déjà être en train de s'organiser, à présent ! L'Agent étouffa un rire.

« Non. » dit-il, secouant la tête. « Comme Forks à Washington. »

Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Mais après réflexion, je réalisai que l'endroit où ils m'enverraient n'avait aucune importance.

Je regardai la table, jouant avec les bords de la petite enveloppe matelassée.

« Ce sont des objets pour vous aider à faire votre couverture. » dit l'Agent Peterson obligeamment, transformant mon appréhension en curiosité.

« Permis, passeport, alliance. Nous avons aussi créé un nouvel acte de naissance. » Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation tandis qu'il parlait de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Attendez. »

Je relevai lentement la tête pour le regarder. J'avais dû mal entendre.

« Répétez-moi ça. » dis-je, tendue.

« Oh. Nous avons fait un nouvel acte de naissance. Vous savez, avec un nouveau nom et… »

« Non. » l'interrompis-je. « Non, pas ça. »

Il regarda autour de lui, nerveux, tripotant son col.

« Passeport ? » avança-t-il timidement, ce qui laissa supposer qu'il savait exactement ce dont je voulais parler.

Je braquai mes yeux sur lui. Après tout ce que j'avais enduré récemment, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'être francs avec moi.

L'Agent Peterson soupira.

« Alliance. » dit-il d'une voix monotone.

Le battement de mon cœur s'accéléra et je clignai nerveusement des yeux.

« Qui ? Quoi ? … Je ne comprends pas. » parvins-je finalement à articuler.

« Vous vous ferez passer pour la femme de l'Agent Cullen. » dit-il, d'un ton qui signifiait : n'essayez pas d'argumenter, nous savons ce qui est le mieux pour vous.

« Sur tous vos papiers figurent Mme Isabella Cullen. Nous vous laissons garder votre prénom car il est plutôt commun, et nous pensons que quiconque vous chercherait ciblerait une femme seule. De plus, les chances pour qu'ils vous recherchent à Forks sont plutôt minces. »

Je restai juste assise là, la bouche ouverte.

Je ne pouvais prétendre être la femme de quelqu'un ! Je ne savais pas du tout qui était cet Agent Cullen. Et je ne savais rien non plus à propos de ma nouvelle maison, ni de la personne que j'étais sensée être à présent.

Toute ma vie avait été chamboulée l'année passée, comme dans ces attractions de fête foraine, où mon estomac se retournait toujours.

Et je me mis alors à pleurer. Je pleurais pour l'homme auquel on avait pris la vie il y a un an. Je pleurais pour l'amour perdu. Je pleurais car rien n'était jamais comme cela devait être. Enfin, je pleurais car dans la vie, comme dans ces attractions, on n'avait jamais le contrôle sur les obstacles et les virages.

On n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et espérer s'en sortir sans dommage.

J'étais vaguement consciente que l'Agent Peterson, et l'autre Agent plus silencieux, essayaient de me calmer, mais j'étais trop loin dans mes pensées. J'essayai d'arrêter. J'essayais vraiment, car c'était embarrassant de pleurer juste devant ces deux hommes. Mais le désespoir de mes pleurs était vraiment trop intense pour réussir à les contrôler.

Finalement, je fermai juste mes yeux, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, et attendis.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda sévèrement une voix veloutée, qui n'appartenait à aucun des deux Agents.

Aussi curieuse que j'étais de voir le nouvel arrivant, mon embarras dépassait largement ma curiosité, et je gardai les yeux clos, souhaitant uniquement qu'ils disparaissent tous.

« Nous ne savons pas. » dit nerveusement l'Agent Peterson. « Nous lui parlions de sa couverture et elle s'est seulement… mise à pleurer. »

J'entendis des pas, mais je continuai de clore mes yeux.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. » s'emporta la voix mystérieuse.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Pourquoi était-il en colère après moi ou l'un de ces Agents ? Ou simplement était-il une personne colérique ?

Je n'eus pas la chance d'étudier en détails la stabilité émotionnelle de cette nouvelle personne, car à ce moment je sentis de doux doigts chauds essuyer les larmes de mes joues, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors.

« Chut, tout va bien, Isabella. » murmura-t-il. « Nous sommes tous là pour vous aider, pour vous garder en sûreté. »

Il gardait mon visage entre ses mains, comme si j'étais une poupée chinoise qui pourrait se briser à tout moment.

« Je suis l'Agent Cullen. » expliqua-t-il. « Je travaille pour la CIA et l'on m'a confié votre dossier. Je vous jure que je vous protègerai. »

Tout ce que je voyais était vert. Mais pas n'importe quel vert. La nuance de jade la plus vibrante qui n'ait jamais existé. Ensuite, il cligna des yeux et je réalisai que je me tenais face à un véritable Adonis.

L'Agent Cullen se penchait par-dessus la table, de sorte que l'on était les yeux dans les yeux. Il berçait mon visage de ses mains et ses yeux stupéfiants ne reflétaient qu'une réelle et vive inquiétude.

« Mlle Swan ? » marmonna-t-il. « Isabella, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Il se tourna vers l'Agent Peterson, que j'avais complètement oublié, pour être honnête.

« Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc. »

« Bella. » croassai-je. Même dans cet état, je détestais mon prénom entier.

Il me regarda de nouveau, sourcils froncés, comme s'il m'examinait attentivement.

J'avalai ma salive.

« Mon nom. » expliquai-je. « C'est Bella. »

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire en coin.

« Bella. » répéta-t-il, surtout pour lui-même.

Il retira ses mains de mon visage, pour se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose à savoir à propos de ma femme. » dit-il, les yeux brillant un instant d'amusement.

Une sensation de chaleur passa sur mes joues jusque dans mon cou, et je rougis.

Il rit à ma réaction immédiate.

« Je vais vous laisser pour que vous donniez à**_ Bella_** les détails de votre plan. » dit l'Agent Peterson, ce qui accentua mon rougissement.

L'autre Agent avait déjà quitté la pièce, sûrement quand l'Agent Cullen était entré. Selon toute probabilité, il était sur une autre affaire, d'autres soucis. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr car que je ne l'avais pas vu partir.

L'Agent Cullen lui fit un signe de tête comme un assentiment.

La lourde porte de métal ne fit pas un bruit quand elle se referma sur lui, mis à part le « CLANK » quand il la verrouilla.

« Mlle Swan ? »

Je regardai l'Agent Cullen qui me fixait attentivement de ses yeux calculateurs.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, jouant avec mes mains nerveusement. Finalement, j'avais réussi à arrêter de pleurer.

« Oui. » dis-je, mais le son resta bloqué dans ma gorge sèche.

J'essayai de me racler discrètement les cordes vocales, et ressayai.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et me fixai toujours comme s'il continuait de m'examiner.

« Hmm. » marmonna-t-il, ne me croyant visiblement pas.

Il soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns épais.

« Dans ce cas, très bien. » dit-il, debout devant la table, ses mains posées sur le bord de métal.

« Le plan est très simple, Mlle Swan. » dit-il. « Je suppose que l'Agent Peterson et l'Agent Carter vous ont dit que Jacob Black pourrait représenter une menace pour votre bien-être ? »

J'acquiesçai, essayant de ne pas penser que Jacob puisse faire cela, mon Jacob. Celui qui connaissait ma chanson favorite et le lieu où je préférais aller quand je me sentais mal. Celui qui avait pris soin de moi quand je m'étais cassé la jambe. Mon seul vrai petit-ami. Mon premier amour.

« Nous avons des Agents sous couverture qui le surveillent tout le temps, et nous avons un Agent infiltré, qui a gagné sa confiance. Nous pensons que Jacob Black pourrait chercher à venger son père. »

Je baissai le regard sur la table, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on le sache sous contrôle, vous devrez aller quelque part en sûreté, quelque part où Jacob ne penserait jamais à chercher. »

« Forks. » murmurai-je, me remémorant les mots de l'Agent Peterson.

Il acquiesça.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une destination parfaite, mais ce n'était pas non plus une décision prise à la légère. Forks a été choisie pour plusieurs raisons, et je suis certains que vous serez en totale sécurité là-bas. »

J'inclinai la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas beaucoup de l'endroit où ils voulaient m'envoyer. Rien ne pourrait remplacer ma maison, donc je ne faisais aucune différence. Je ne trouvais pas le courage, cependant, de poser la seule question qui m'importait vraiment.

« Votre nouvelle identité, pour le moment, est celle d'Isabella Cullen. » dit-il, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Il me fixa encore de ce regard intense qui me rendait nerveuse, comme s'il voulait me communiquer quelque chose sans me le dire directement.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi vous devez prétendre être ma femme. » soupira-t-il.

Je hochai la tête lentement, espérant ne pas être irrespectueuse, mais j'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir.

« J'étais contre cette partie du plan au tout début. » dit-il tout d'abord, et je me renfrognai, ne sachant pas si je devais être offensée ou non.

« Mais, à présent, je sens que ce sera le mieux.» continua-t-il rapidement. « Le mariage est la meilleure couverture pour que je sois auprès de vous, à chaque instant. Et puis cela rendra plus difficiles les recherches de Jacob, ou de toute autre personne, vu qu'ils ne poursuivent pas une femme mariée. »

Un coup puissant fut frappé à la porte. L'Agent Cullen se retourna vers la source du bruit, mais personne n'entra.

« Bon. » dit-il, me regardant de nouveau. « Notre avion part bientôt. Nous devons y aller. »

« Comment ? » m'exclamai-je, retrouvant enfin ma voix.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Je ne suis pas encore retournée chez moi pour prendre mes affaires. » protestai-je. « Je n'ai pu dire au revoir à aucun de mes amis. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. »

L'Agent Cullen secoua la tête tristement.

« C'est comme cela que ça doit être. »

Je refusais de pleurer à nouveau, mais ma voix trembla légèrement alors que je demandais « Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira.

« C'est tout ce dont vous devez savoir pour l'instant. » murmura-t-il. « Nous en discuterons plus profondément lorsque l'on sera dans l'avion. »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il se saisit de l'enveloppe marron restée sur la table, et en vida le contenu entre nous.

Il prit l'acte de naissance, et le plaça en sûreté dans sa mallette.

« Où est votre sac ? » demanda-t-il, ne se laissant pas distraire par des choses inutiles. Il était en mission, à présent.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où se trouvait mon sac, dans un coin de la pièce.

Il suivit mon regard, et l'enleva du sol, me le tendant sans cérémonie.

Il fit glisser mon passeport et mon permis sur la surface de métal de la table.

« Mettez ceci dans votre sac. Vous devez les garder avec vous tout le temps. » dit-il, tel un homme d'affaires.

« A partir du moment où nous sortirons de ce bâtiment, tout le monde devra croire que vous êtes Isabella Cullen. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de digérer ce qu'il me dit, ou l'impact qu'une telle phrase pouvait avoir sur le reste de ma vie, ma nouvelle vie. J'avais entendu l'empressement dans sa voix et je fis ce que qu'il m'avait demandé, sans commentaire.

« Faites-moi voir votre main. » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je levai vers lui des yeux exorbités.

Il se tenait plus près de moi que je ne l'avais anticipé, et il tenait mon « alliance » entre son pouce et son index, tendrement, comme si cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Je lui tendis la main, qui tremblait un peu, espérant qu'il ne le voie pas, et il glissa l'anneau à mon doigt.

Je le fixai pendant un moment, et, tandis que je m'efforçais de regarder ailleurs, je vis l'Agent Cullen le fixant également, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Il est temps d'y aller, Mlle Swan. »

Je hochai la tête, chérissant le dernier moment où j'entendrais mon nom avant un bout de temps. En même temps, le nom que j'avais entendu peu de fois avant me manquait déjà.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Annonce : Tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Note de la traductrice : Merci à tous pour vos reviews en cascade ! ^^ Je suis heureuse de votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire, étant donné qu'elle avait été commencée et non finie… Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements en tous cas ! J'essaierai de faire vite pour poster, car il est vrai que les chap's sont plutôt longs ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**- Point de vue Bella -**_

« Où allons-nous ? » demandai-je, lorsque nous étions assis à l'arrière du « SUV » noir.

Le conducteur, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu lors de mes précédents voyages, jeta un œil au rétroviseur.

« A l'aéroport. » dit l'Agent Cullen d'un ton brusque.

Quelque chose dans sa voix me retint de poser plus de questions.

L'aéroport était de l'autre côté de la ville, quelque part où je n'étais jamais allée avant. Il n'y avait qu'une piste de décollage, et un avion de taille moyenne s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait personne autour.

« Un jet privé ? » m'étonnai-je, légèrement ébahie.

J'avais grandi dans une petite ville avant de venir à Chicago. Parfois, je me sentais toujours comme cette fille de la campagne, impressionnée par ce que les autres trouvent banal.

Il ouvrit la porte et bondit hors du véhicule, m'incitant à le suivre.

« Bien sûr. » dit-il, comme si c'était évident.

Je sentis mes propres lèvres former un sourire, en réaction à son intonation.

Il dit quelques mots au conducteur, puis ferma la porte, frappant le toit deux fois, et le « SUV » partit.

« Par ici. » dit-il, m'indiquant de la main la direction du jet.

Un homme avec une petite moustache et un costume noir nous rejoignit en haut des marches.

« Cullen. » salua-t-il.

L'Agent Cullen lui fit un signe de tête en retour et attendit que je monte les marches la première.

Je m'arrêtai un court instant lorsque j'entrai dans le jet. C'était plus confortable que mon appartement du centre de Chicago. Il y avait des sièges à dossier réglable, et une TV plasma était accrochée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une table de salon était fixée au sol, entre les sièges extravagants, et les rideaux aux fenêtres semblaient être de velours. Une bouteille de champagne rafraîchissait dans un seau, posé sur la table.

Je n'arrivai pas à réprimer un « Wow » d'admiration.

« La CIA ne fait pas les choses à moitié. »

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas entendu l'Agent Cullen entrer derrière moi.

« Je vois ça. » dis-je posément, essayant de masquer mon air abasourdi.

Ses lèvres tressautèrent, se muant en sourire. Il enleva sa cravate et s'assit dans l'un des sièges couleur crème.

« Nous devrions arriver à Forks d'ici quelques heures. » me dit-il.

J'acquiesçai, me demandant si je devais m'asseoir près de lui.

« Madame ? »

Je me retournai et l'homme à la moustache, le pilote je supposai, se tenait juste là.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir et boucler votre ceinture jusqu'à ce que nous ayons décollé, Madame. »

J'approuvai de la tête, mon teint rougissant d'une façon peu flatteuse.

L'homme me suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que je m'assoie, après que la porte fut fermée, et retourna dans le cockpit.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a pris des affaires ? » demandai-je.

L'Agent Cullen me regarda avec curiosité.

« Vous avez dit que l'on en parlerait dans l'avion. » dis-je, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux bruns bouclés. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été autorisée à retourner à la maison prendre des affaires ? »

Cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Même si j'étais supposée être une nouvelle personne, j'avais besoin de vêtements. Je ne pouvais pas porter ces habits toute la durée de notre séjour. Je ne savais même pas quand j'allais pouvoir retourner à Chicago.

« Vous n'allez même pas attendre que l'on soit en l'air pour m'interroger ? » dit-il d'un air satisfait.

Le vol durerait deux heures au maximum. J'avais besoin de réponses. Cette question était la plus simple, du moins, je le croyais.

« Non. » répondis-je, impressionnée par la fermeté de ma voix. « De plus, je ne vous interroge pas. C'est _**vous **_l'Agent de la CIA. »

Il haussa un sourcil, clairement surpris par ma réponse, puis il me fit son fameux sourire en coin.

« Je n'interroge pas non plus. » dit-il, paraissant amusé. « Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. »

Je le fusillai du regard. Il essayait juste de changer le sujet. Cela était-il si grave ?

« Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas aller chez moi pour récupérer mes affaires ? » insistai-je.

Il soupira.

« Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber, hein ? » questionna-t-il.

Il ne paraissait pas énervé, juste triste. Je secouai la tête.

« Des Agents de la CIA ont vu quelqu'un scruter votre appartement les trois derniers jours. Ils le surveillent toujours. »

Le sang quitta mon visage. Ils étaient déjà là-bas. Ils observaient ma maison. Ils m'attendaient.

« Jacob ? » murmurai-je, me forçant à poser la question.

Il m'examina pendant un moment, avant de relâcher sa respiration.

« Non. » dit-il. « Mais nous pensons que c'est l'un de ses complices. »

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Nous vous trouverons de nouveaux habits à Forks. » dit-il gentiment, et j'acquiesçai faiblement. « Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

« Pourquoi Forks ? » continuai-je dans l'ordre de mes question, avant d'avoir le temps de penser qu'ils lorgnaient mon habitation. « Vous avez dit que vous l'aviez choisie pour plusieurs raisons. Lesquelles ? »

« Vous êtes très attentive. » remarqua-t-il.

Je haussai simplement les épaules.

« La première raison est que Forks est une petite ville que personne ne connait, et l'où personne n'aurait l'idée de chercher quelqu'un. »

J'approuvai. Cela était assez sensé.

« Et les autres ? » insistai-je.

Il soupira.

« J'ai grandi là-bas. Je connais très bien les lieux, ce qui est un avantage considérable, si l'on peut dire. Si quelqu'un vous cherche par là-bas, ce ne sera pas dur de repérer quelqu'un de nouveau. Quelqu'un de suspect. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je croyais que vous m'aviez dit que personne ne pourrait me trouver, là-bas. » objectai-je.

Il opina du chef.

« Je suis confiant. Nous ne faisons qu'assurer nos arrières. »

« Autre chose ? » demandai-je.

Il grimaça, mais c'était si rapide que je me demandai s'il l'avait vraiment fait.

« Ma famille y vit toujours. » répondit-il, me regardant du coin de l'œil. « Notre couverture se base sur notre visite, après notre lune de miel. »

« Comment ? » m'exclamai-je. Maintenant, nous devions tromper toute sa famille ? « Ne vont-ils pas trouver cela bizarre que vous reveniez marié avec quelqu'un qu'ils n'ont jamais vu ? » interrogeai-je.

Je commençais à penser qu'ils n'avaient pas si bien prévu les choses qu'au premier abord. M'avaient-ils déjà vue jouer la comédie ? Ça allait déjà être difficile devant des étrangers. Maintenant je devrais prétendre être sa femme devant les personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux !

« J'avais pensé à cela. » m'assura-t-il, et je le regardai sceptiquement.

Je me demandais ce qu'il avait prévu face à cette situation.

« J'admets que cela vous paraitra un peu bizarre. » m'accorda-t-il. « Mais je ne les ai pas vu depuis à peu près un an. »

Je haussai un sourcil, me demandant ce qui peut tenir quelqu'un à l'écart de sa famille pendant un an. Je ne me laissai pas penser à ma famille, ma mère, mon père, et Phil. Je ne me laissai pas non plus penser au moment où je les reverrais, si jamais je les revoyais un jour.

« Mon boulot ne me laisse pas beaucoup de repos. » se justifia-t-il, semblant savoir où mes pensées m'avaient menée.

« Que pensent-ils que vous faites ? » l'interrogeai-je, sachant que je m'éloignais du sujet, mais ne pouvant pas réprimer ma curiosité.

« Ils pensent que je suis chirurgien dans un hôpital de Chicago. »

Je ris de bon cœur. Je ne pus me retenir. C'était tellement loin de la réalité.

« Quelle modestie ! » me moquai-je. Il me toisa.

« Je vous signale que j'ai_** vraiment**_ fait des études en médecine. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix arrêta mon rire, et je me redressai dans mon siège. Il me regarda, comme s'il hésitait à développer. Je ne regardai pas ailleurs, essayant de le persuader de continuer, sans avoir besoin de demander la suite de l'histoire.

« Quand on est chirurgien, ou n'importe quel docteur, on a la chance de sauver des vies. » commença-t-il. « C'était ce à quoi j'étais destiné, et c'est aussi le métier de mon père. Mais il n'est pas question de jouer un rôle dans la vie de ces personnes. »

Il se renfrogna, fixant un point au hasard derrière ma tête.

« On répare ce que l'on peut, on retire une balle, on soigne quelqu'un d'un cancer du poumon. Cela ne signifie pas que le jeune homme soit tiré de la vie de gang après qu'il soit parti. Cela ne veut pas dire que celui avec un cancer du poumon arrêtera de fumer. Je respecte chaque docteur. Ils sont… nobles, comme vous l'avez dit. Mais je sens que de cette façon, je suis capable d'influencer la vie d'une personne, pas seulement la prolonger. De plus… »

Il fit une pause, et je fronçai les sourcils, attendant qu'il continue. Il ne le fit pas. Il soupira, et regarda ses mains.

« Je sens juste que je peux faire plus d'impact de cette manière. »

Je voulais entendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Je voulais qu'il continue, mais le regard triste de ses yeux réprima mes questions.

« Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez fait. » dis-je calmement. « Choisir ce boulot, je veux dire. »

S'il n'avait pas choisi ce métier, je serais sûrement agonisante dans mon appartement en ce moment même. Je secouai la tête, essayant de ne pas penser que cela aurait pu arriver.

Le silence dura un temps interminable, pendant lequel nous pensions à nos soucis, aux vies perdues, aux obstacles que nous aurons encore à surmonter. En fait, c'était ce à quoi je pensais.

« Donc, vous ne les avez pas vus en un an. » dis-je, rompant le silence, quand mes pensées devinrent trop dures à supporter. « Et maintenant ? Vous revenez juste à la maison avec votre jeune mariée ? »

Je sentis une légère rougeur envahir mes joues. Il leva les yeux, semblant perdu, comme si je l'avais tiré d'un rêve ou d'un lointain souvenir.

« Nous leur avons dit que nous étions fiancés depuis un moment, et nous attendions d'aller les voir pour partager directement la bonne nouvelle. Mais vous avez décidé que vous vouliez un petit mariage, sans paillettes, sans stress, donc nous sommes allés nous marier à Vegas. » expliqua-t-il simplement. « Nous avions prévu un beau et grand mariage, bien sûr. Mais cela semblait plus facile, et très soudain, dès lors que nous avions décidé. »

Il me regarda, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Nous venions pour annoncer la nouvelle, après avoir passé quelques nuits pour notre lune de miel, bien sûr. »

Je rougis, d'autant que mon teint était déjà rose.

« Nous resterons chez ma famille quelques jours, et nous trouverons alors la plus jolie des maisons. Nous l'achèterons, bien sûr, la trouvant parfaite. Ils seront si heureux que nous ayons décidé d'emménager, qu'ils ne poseront pas de questions à propos de notre visite soudaine ou du mariage surprise. »

Je fronçai un sourcil.

« Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout. » dis-je, plutôt impressionnée.

Il hocha la tête, souriant. « Je suis heureux que vous soyez d'accord. »

Il s'allongea dans son siège, fermant les yeux et fourrant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« De plus, Chicago n'est pas un endroit pour une vie de famille. »

J'en restai bouche bée. Je sais qu'il espérait juste une réaction, ou peut-être s'insérait-il dans le personnage. Peut-être me disait-il seulement ce que nous aurions à dire à sa famille, pour que je sois préparée, et que je n'aie pas cette réaction plus tard… mais je restai tout de même surprise.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains, jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus la chaleur irradiant de mes joues.

Mon alliance scintilla sous les rayons du soleil, passant par les trous que laissaient les rideaux. Elle paraissait si déplacée sur mon doigt. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été intéressée par le mariage, et c'était aussi pour cela que cette nouvelle identité me paraissait si invraisemblable. Je me devais d'être convaincante. Aucune personne me connaissant ne penserait à moi comme à une femme mariée.

L'alliance était tout de même magnifique. C'était un peu trop extravagant à mon goût, mais je ne pouvais nier sa beauté. Elle était élégante, et même si elle sortait de l'ordinaire, elle ne paraissait pas chargée. C'était de l'or blanc, avec un petit diamant rond de chaque côté. Et au milieu se trouvait un plus gros diamant carré, mis en valeur par l'ensemble.

« Nous devrions peut-être prendre le temps de nous connaître. »

Je levai les yeux pour voir l'Agent Cullen me regarder, une expression d'amusement enjolivant ses traits. Je rougis, me demandant depuis combien de temps il m'avait observée comme j'avais observé ma nouvelle alliance.

« Nous sommes supposés être mariés, après tout. » dit-il. J'acquiesçai.

« C'est vous qui commencez. » marmonnai-je.

Je ne laissais généralement pas passer une occasion de poser des questions, surtout quand j'étais sûre d'avoir des réponses. Je détestais être le centre d'attention. Mais j'avais peur d'être trop troublée pour lui demander les bonnes choses.

« Votre prénom est Bella ? » commença-t-il. J'approuvai.

« Quel est votre autre prénom ? » Je fis la moue, et il sourit. « C'est une chose d'un mari devrait savoir. »

Je soupirai, n'ayant pas le choix.

« Marie. » et je rougis. Il me gratifia d'un de ses sourires en coin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Marie ? » demanda-t-il.

Je grommelai. Isabella Marie Swan. Cela sonnait juste trop noble, et je ne l'étais juste… pas. J'étais moi. J'étais juste Bella.

« Personne n'aime vraiment son deuxième prénom, n'est-ce pas ? » éludai-je.

« Isabella Marie Cullen. » dit-il à voix haute. « J'aime bien, réellement. »

Je maudis mon traître de corps tandis que mon visage rougissait de nouveau, et que mon cœur fit un soubresaut.

« Et quel est _**votre**_ deuxième prénom ? » demandai-je, puis me ravisai-je. « Attendez. Quel est votre _**premier **_prénom ? »

Il rit. « Edward. » répondit-il. « Edward Anthony Cullen. »

Je souris. « J'aime bien. »

J'aimais bien aussi la possibilité de l'appeler par son prénom plutôt que l'Agent Cullen. Cela sonnait trop formel. J'avais été en compagnie de plus d'Agents de la CIA que je ne pouvais les compter, et je ne me souciais pas de connaître leurs prénoms mais j'appréciais de connaître celui-ci. Edward.

« Ca vous va bien. » décidai-je.

Il grogna. « Ne m'appelez jamais Eddie. » prévint-il. « Je déteste ça. »

Je gloussai, me demandant qui l'avait déjà appelé comme ça.

« Vous ne laisseriez même pas votre femme vous appelez Eddie ? » questionnai-je.

Il secoua la tête, me toisant avec amusement.

« Même pas ma femme. » dit-il, résolument. « Ma famille saurait tout de suite que quelque chose va mal si je vous laisse m'appeler Eddie. »

Je ris. « Pas de surnoms. » dis-je. « C'est noté. »

Il grimaça. « Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les surnoms. Juste avec Eddie. »

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

« Par exemple, » commença-t-il, les yeux brillant d'un éclat joueur, « Chérie, Mon cœur, Mon amour… Ceux-ci sont tous acceptables. »

Je roulai des yeux tandis que mon estomac faisait un saut périlleux à cause de la proximité. Non, me réprimandai-je. Il est l'Agent de la CIA qui doit te garder en vie. Tu ne peux pas craquer pour lui. Te rappelles-tu ce qui arriva la dernière fois où tu t'es impliquée avec quelqu'un ?

Je flanchai presque à ces pensées. Non, je ne craquais pas pour l'Agent Cullen, décidai-je. Mon estomac réagissait juste au vol en avion.

« Ce ne sont pas des surnoms. Ce sont des mots d'amour. » rectifiai-je.

Il serra les lèvres, pensif, puis il sourit.

« Ok, je suppose que vous avez raison. Pas de surnoms. Je pense cependant que les mots d'amour sont de circonstance. »

Je roulai des yeux une nouvelle fois, me rappelant de ne pas penser aux termes qu'il pourrait utiliser. S'il en utilisait.

« Quel est votre passe-temps préféré ? » demanda-t-il, changeant heureusement de sujet.

« La lecture. » dis-je, sans même avoir à y réfléchir.

J'aimais lire. J'avais toujours aimé ça. Quand tous mes autres amis allaient acheter de nouvelles robes, j'étais toujours en train de me cacher dans la librairie.

« Intéressant. » murmura-t-il.

Je soulevai un sourcil, mais je n'ai pas pu lui demander ce qu'il pensait que mon passe-temps serait, car il me posait déjà une autre question.

« Livre préféré ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de choisir entre mes deux préférés.

« Les Hauts de Hurlevent. » décidai-je finalement.

Il grimaça, et je frappai son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec les Hauts de Hurlevent ? » questionnai-je, indignée, ignorant l'électricité passée dans mes doigts, à l'endroit où j'avais touché son bras habillé.

« Rien. » dit-il, pas convaincant du tout. « Je suppose. Je pense juste que l'histoire serait mieux si chacun était doté d'une qualité rédemptrice. » _**(NT : C'est une citation d'Eclipse à la base, j'ai repris la traduction dans Hésitation)**_

Je me renfrognai.

« Je pense qu'en cela réside toute l'histoire. » contrai-je. « L'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre _**est **_leur seule qualité rédemptrice. » _**(citation)**_

Il prit un moment pour mesurer mon argument.

« Je pense comprendre votre point de vue. » concéda-t-il.

Je souris, me sentant victorieuse.

« Quel est votre livre préféré ? » demandai-je en retour.

« Dracula. » dit-il sans hésitation.

« Pourquoi ? » insistai-je avec curiosité.

Et cela continua ainsi pendant le reste du voyage. Edward et moi se posant mutuellement des questions, afin de se connaître mieux, nous interrompant seulement quand nous souhaitions débattre d'autre chose. Nous discutâmes de la famille, de nos proches, de nos animaux préférés, de nos meilleurs amis.

Je commençai à me sentir plutôt confiante pour prétendre être sa femme, ou simplement pour prétendre le connaître depuis plus longtemps que quelques heures, lorsque l'avion atterrit.

Mais à ce moment, il dit, « Donc, comment vous ai-je demandée en mariage ? »

« Comment ? » répondis-je, totalement prise au dépourvu.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ma mère et mes sœurs voudrons entendre toute l'histoire. » dit-il. « Cela pourrait être utile d'avoir préparé ce que nous allons dire. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, pensante. Je n'avais jamais pensé à la demande en mariage parfaite ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été si romantique. Et en plus, c'était à lui d'avoir pensé à quelque chose. Pourquoi devrais-je penser à quoi que ce soit ?

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonnai-je. « Vous avez dit : veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Bien sûr, je me rendis compte que c'était vague, et pas du tout romantique, à vrai dire. Même moi, Bella Swan, pourrait penser à quelque chose de plus doux, ces choses que chaque fille rêve d'entendre pour se sentir spéciale. Mais je savais que la vie n'était pas vraiment comme ça, donc j'essayai de ne pas y penser. De plus, jamais je ne pourrais dire de telles choses à Edward.

Mes joues brûlaient rien qu'à l'idée de lui dire ces choses. Surtout quand cela signifiait que nous aurions à dire à sa famille qu'il m'avait dite ces choses-là.

Edward rit, moqueur.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, quelque peu blessée.

Il me regarda avec scepticisme.

« Où étions-nous ? » questionna-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, tandis que me rougissement s'accentuait.

« Je ne sais pas… Au restaurant ? »

Ce n'était pas le lieu où tout le monde faisait sa demande ? Ce pourrait être romantique. Ce pourrait être dans un petit bistrot, avec une lumière tamisée et une longue rose rouge. Il pourrait s'agenouiller et… bien, faire sa demande.

Il me regarda comme s'il m'était poussé une seconde tête.

« Je ne ferais jamais ma demande de cette façon. » ricana-t-il, indigné.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« De quelle façon ? » demandai-je.

J'avais déjà commencé à aimer mon idée. Cela sonnait plutôt romantique pour moi.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Croyez-moi, mes sœurs et ma mère ne se satisferont pas d'une demande, incluant un dîner en public dans un restaurant sans valeur sentimentale, et encore moins d'un 'veux-tu m'épouser' qui ne vient pas du cœur. »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Que proposez-vous, alors ? » m'impatientai-je, plus acide que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais c'était lui qui avait posé la question, après tout.

C'était ainsi que sonnait ma fausse demande en mariage.

« Edw-. »

Il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main, sourcils froncés.

« Donnez-moi un moment. » dit-il. « Je réfléchis. »

Je roulai des yeux.

Je me rassis dans mon siège, posant ma tête sur l'appuie-tête, gardant les yeux sur lui pendant que j'attendais.

Ses sourcils se fronçaient et sa lèvre faisait, pour être tout à fait honnête, une moue extrêmement attirante alors qu'il réfléchissait. Puis, une lumière jaillit dans ses yeux, et il me sourit.

« J'ai trouvé. » dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Mes yeux roulèrent une nouvelle fois dans mes orbites. Cela semblait devenir une habitude chez moi.

« Ok… » l'incitai-je.

« Je ne ferais pas ma demande dans un restaurant. » dit-il. « Cela marche peut-être pour certains, mais ce n'est simplement pas moi. Je voudrais quelque chose de plus intime, où je pourrais ouvrir mon cœur sans aucune audience, me fixant uniquement sur vous. Je voudrais vous faire un bon repas fait maison, votre plat préféré, comme je le sais maintenant, les raviolis aux champignons. »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« Vous savez vraiment cuisiner ? »

Il me lança un regard.

« Oui je le sais. » répondit-il, semblant vaguement offensé. « Donc, je vous cuisine vos raviolis aux champignons, et c'est déjà en train de mijoter avant que vous arriviez. Il y a de la musique douce, des bougies, et du vin, que vous préférez au Champagne. »

C'était l'une des questions qu'il m'avait posées après que j'aie refusé un verre du Champagne de l'avion. Mais j'étais un peu surprise qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Ne me douterais-je de rien en arrivant ? » demandai-je. « Avec toute cette musique, ces bougies et le vin. »

Je souris d'un air satisfait.

Il secoua la tête, pas le moins du monde décontenancé.

« Bien sûr que non. Nous dînons ensemble chaque vendredi soir chez moi. » dit-il, semblant si sérieux qu'il m'avait presque convaincue.

« Pourquoi accepteriez-vous une demande en mariage d'un homme qui n'est romantique que pour faire cette demande ? »

Je baissai rapidement les yeux, jouant avec mes doigts. Jacob n'avais jamais été si romantique. Il m'avait dit une fois que si je le laissais faire sa demande, il voudrait me demander en mariage par le biais d'un tableau de score pendant un match de base-ball. Cela aurait pu marcher, je supposais. Mais cela n'avait jamais fait voler de papillons dans mon ventre. Sûrement parce que je n'avais jamais aimé le base-ball. Je ne comprenais pas les règles.

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment repensé car l'on savait tous les deux que cela n'arriverait jamais. Pas parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu, mais parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. Cela n'avait pas semblé bien.

« Comme je le disais. » continua-t-il, habilement. « J'attends que l'on ait fini de manger, puis je me lève et vous invite à danser. »

Je grimaçai.

« Je déteste danser. » dis-je. « Je déteste ça. »

« Bien. » soupira-t-il, roulant des yeux. « Je débarrasse la table, et j'apporte le dessert… »

« Et l'anneau est dans le gâteau ? » imaginai-je.

« Bella ! » grogna-t-il d'exaspération.

Je levai les mains en l'air.

« Désolée. » soufflai-je. « Désolée. Donc, vous apportez le dessert… »

Il opina du chef.

« Oui. C'est… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quel est votre dessert favori ? »

Je souris.

« Donc, _**maintenant**_, je peux parler ? »

Il me regarda seulement, attendant ma réponse, et je pouffai de rire.

« Bien. » m'adoucis-je. « Cheesecake aux cerises. »

« Le mien également. » dit-il, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Donc, nous avons un cheesecake, et je vous apprends que j'ai un cadeau pour vous. »

Je me renfrognai, tout d'abord car la notion même de cadeaux me faisait grimacer, ne serait-ce qu'un cadeau imaginaire. Et aussi, parce que j'avais tort, et qu'il n'avait pas caché ma bague dans le cheesecake imaginaire.

« Je vous fais asseoir dans le canapé près de la cheminée, et je baisse le son de la musique tandis que je vous tends le cadeau tout emballé. »

Il fit une pause, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je l'interrompe une nouvelle fois, et je tournai les yeux vers lui, essayant de le presser à finir l'histoire. J'étais en quelque sorte vraiment nerveuse et excitée d'entendre la fin, de savoir comment il ferait sa demande, aussi inconscient que cela puisse être.

« Vous déballez la boîte et trouvez une copie de votre livre préféré, les Hauts de Hurlevent. J'explique alors que je vous ai vue le lire tellement de fois qu'il semblait tomber en ruines. »

Il sourit.

« Vous êtes bien sûr très excitée pour ce nouvel ouvrage, mais avant que vous puissiez vous relever et m'enlacer, ou commencer à le lire immédiatement, je vous demande de regarder dans la page de garde. C'est là que j'ai ouvert mon cœur en vous écrivant quelques mots dans la couverture de votre livre préféré. »

J'en restai bouche bée.

« Et quand vous relevez les yeux après avoir lu ma très longue et sentimentale dédicace, je suis à genoux, vous tendant la bague. »

Il tourna la tête vers l'anneau que je portais à présent, et je sentis les rougeurs prendre feu encore une fois sur mes joues, mais je ne pouvais y penser à ce moment car Edward n'avait pas fini.

Il se pencha doucement vers moi, avec encore cet intense regard dans les yeux, et il remit précautionneusement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Et puis je dis… » chuchota-t-il. « Je t'aime, Isabella Swan, et je t'aimerais pour toujours, chaque jour de l'éternité. Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Edward sourit, paraissant assez fier de lui.

« Et, évidemment, vous avez dit oui. » continua-t-il, agitant ses sourcils vers moi.

Il retira sa main de là où il l'avait posée sur mon visage, et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Je clignai des yeux, et me rendis compte que je ne respirais plus. Je pris une profonde inspiration alors que je commençais à voir des petites lumières, et que tout était instable et chancelant.

« Je… Je pense que ça ira. » murmurai-je, essayant de paraître nonchalante.

Il rit sous cape.

« Je suis heureux que vous approuviez. » dit-il d'un air suffisant.

Le jet amorça sa descente, et il regarda à travers la fenêtre.

« Maintenant, êtes-vous prête à leur faire croire à tout cela ? »

J'étais vraiment dans le pétrin.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Annonce : Tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Note de la traductrice : Merci encore à tous et toutes pour vos reviews ! Je ne sais toujours pas quand inclure le tutoiement dans l'histoire… j'attends un moment peut-être plus personnel. Mais je le ferai en temps venu, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^ Sinon, pour mes posts, je ne peux pas vous dire de fréquence car il se peut qu'ils soient irréguliers, donc ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**- Point de vue Bella -**_

Nous n'avions pas atterri sur une piste privée, comme je l'avais imaginé, mais dans un aéroport surchargé de Seattle. Edward m'expliqua que l'on se ferait moins remarquer ainsi, et que Forks était à une heure de route.

Il attrapa ma main à la seconde où nous sortîmes du jet, mêlant nos doigts ensemble. Je me dis à moi-même de ne pas prêter attention à la décharge électrique courant le long de mon bras, débutant à la liaison de nos mains. C'était seulement une mise en scène de sa part pour que l'on ait l'air d'heureux jeunes mariés.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking, il s'arrêta à hauteur d'une voiture noire très voyante.

« Que l'on se fasse moins remarquer ? » grinçai-je d'un air sceptique.

Il retint juste un rire, m'ouvrant la portière passager de la voiture.

« Après vous, Mme Cullen. » dit-il, souriant d'un air réjoui.

Je m'empourprai, tournant la tête avant qu'il n'ait vu l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, et entrai dans la voiture. Il ferma la porte, contourna l'engin jusqu'à la place conducteur.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'en conduire une comme ça. » chantonna-t-il, tel un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, tandis qu'il mettait le contact.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

« Une Aston Martin Vanquish. » clama-t-il, rayonnant.

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais ça avait l'air de coûter cher.

« Si vous avez loué cette voiture, comment se fait-il que vous ayez déjà les clés ? » m'étonnai-je.

Nous n'étions pas allés à l'agence de location. Il n'y avait pas eu de contrat sur notre vie, de négociations avec les employés, ou encore de promesse sur la Bible que l'on serait prudents avec cette voiture.

« Je travaille pour la CIA. » rétorqua-t-il simplement. « Vous vous rappelez ? »

Puis nous sortîmes du parking en marche arrière, et atteignîmes l'autoroute en un temps record, en direction de ma nouvelle vie. En direction de l'inconnu, d'un très gros point d'interrogation. Je n'ai jamais aimé le changement. J'ai toujours été une grande fana de routine. Après seulement une année, ma vie avait tellement changé qu'elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à ma vie d'avant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je tournai la tête pour voir Edward me regarder du coin de l'œil, l'inquiétude gravée sur ses traits.

« Je vais bien. » mentis-je.

Il ne parut pas convaincu. Je soupirai.

« Je suis juste un peu nerveuse. » admis-je.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, voyant les arbres défiler rapidement. Par où commencer ?

« D'avoir à laisser toute ma vie derrière moi et tout recommencer. » chuchotai-je. « D'avoir à vivre dans le mensonge, et y inclure d'autres personnes. D'avoir à tromper toute une ville. D'avoir à faire croire à votre famille que nous sommes tombés amoureux. D'avoir à… »

Je secouai la tête, prenant une profonde respiration pour terminer lentement.

« _**J'ai peur que quelqu'un nous trouve.**_ »

Edward s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, et se tourna vers moi.

« Bella. » gémit-il, la tristesse perçant dans le ton de sa voix. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Je haussai les épaules, maudissant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

« C'est trop à supporter pour une personne. » déclara-t-il. « Je sais que cette année a été incroyablement difficile, mais vous êtes en sécurité ici. Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous rendre cela plus facile. »

Je clignai des yeux pour refouler mes larmes, espérant qu'elles ne coulent pas, et acquiesçai.

« Merci. » murmurai-je.

Il me sourit gentiment.

« Je vous en prie, Bella. » me rassura-t-il. « Seulement, n'oubliez pas que je suis là. »

Je repris contenance au moment où nous arrivions à Forks, et je m'émerveillai face au paysage tandis que nous passions dans la petite ville, puis dans une forêt. Il y avait vraiment trop de vert. Tout ici était vert. J'adorais Chicago, ses grands immeubles, et son atmosphère animée. Mais ça, c'était magnifique.

J'avais tellement été absorbée par mon admiration des arbres, des fougères, et toutes ces autres plantes que je fus surprise lorsqu'Edward coupa le contact.

« Nous y sommes ? » glapis-je, l'excitation et la nervosité me nouant l'estomac.

« Oui. » dit-il, ayant l'air aussi anxieux que je l'étais.

Je suivis son regard, fixé sur le porche.

« Oh la vache ! » m'exclamai-je.

Devant nous apparaissait indistinctement la maison… non, le manoir le plus magnifique que je n'aie jamais vu. Edward rigola.

« Edward ! » m'emballai-je, tournant vers lui mes yeux ébahis. « C'est ça, votre maison ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non. » rectifia-t-il. « C'est la maison de mes parents. »

Je continuai de le regarder fixement.

« Pourquoi en êtes-vous parti, déjà ? » demandai-je, plaisantant à moitié.

Il s'esclaffa.

« J'avais envie d'avoir un impact sur la vie des gens, et tout ça… Vous vous rappelez ? » répondit-il.

Je souris.

« Alors, prête à faire face au peloton d'exécution ? » railla-t-il.

Mon sourire fondit et je secouai la tête.

« Pas le moins du monde. » marmonnai-je.

Il sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Oh, allez, je vous protègerai. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, car derrière ses airs bravaches, il était au moins aussi anxieux que moi à propos de tout ça.

Edward ne frappa pas à la porte d'entrée. Il la déverrouilla grâce à la clé cachée sous un objet ressemblant à une pierre, et se retourna vers moi, la main sur la poignée.

« Les surprendre sera plus drôle. » me dit-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Oh, ça c'était sûr qu'ils allaient être surpris !

Il reprit ma main dans la sienne, et franchit le pas de la porte.

« Maman ? Papa ? » appela-t-il, fermant la porte derrière lui.

La maison était ouverte et très lumineuse. Le mur au fond de la pièce dans laquelle nous étions entrés était recouvert de fenêtres, allant du sol au plafond, donnant à la pièce une dimension particulière.

Il y avait un peu de bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, comme si l'on bougeait des assiettes et des casseroles, et c'était comme si du plomb tombait dans mon estomac.

On y était. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible, à présent.

« Venez. » chuchota Edward. « Esmé est probablement dans la cuisine. »

J'acquiesçai, alors que mon instinct me hurlait de m'enfuir en courant. Bien sûr, je n'avais nulle part où aller. Même si je savais où m'enfuir, Edward me tenait toujours la main, m'entraînant à sa suite. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre option.

Il me mena dans une autre pièce très spacieuse, avant que l'on se trouve devant une superbe porte en chêne sculptée. Il me serra la main, se voulant rassurant, mais je n'étais pas sûre de qui il voulait vraiment rassurer.

« Maman ? » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, poussant la porte.

Nous fûmes accueillis par un bruit de vaisselle et de casseroles qui tombaient, alors qu'une femme se retournait, ébahie.

« Edward ! » s'écria-t-elle, et il sourit, semblant réellement heureux.

« Bonjour Maman. » dit-il.

Elle laissa la vaisselle et les casseroles qu'elle avait faites tomber là où elles étaient, et se précipita sur lui.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! » chanta-t-elle, d'une voix chaleureuse et mélodieuse.

Elle l'enlaça à la taille, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Il dut se pencher pour lui rendre son embrassade.

« C'était tellement long. » murmura-t-elle. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Maman. » lui répondit-il, la serrant d'un seul bras, sa main tenant toujours la mienne.

J'avais presque souhaité qu'il la lâche, car je voulais sortir de la pièce. Je me sentais comme une intruse dans leur intimité. Mais il ne me lâcha pas, et sa mère, Esmé, brisa leur étreinte et se recula d'un pas.

« J'étais en train de préparer le dîner. » lui dit-elle. « Reste là et tiens-moi compagnie. Tu peux me raconter le pourquoi de cette visite surprise… »

Sa voix s'éteignit au moment où elle s'aperçut de ma présence pour la première fois.

« Je vois que tu as amené une amie. » dit-elle, et mes joues brûlèrent de mon rougissement familier tandis qu'elle me regardait.

« Je suis désolée, ma chère. » reprit-elle, s'approchant de moi. « Quel manque de politesse. Je n'avais pas vu mon fils depuis si longtemps. »

Elle me tendit une main, que je serrai avec un sourire ravi.

« Je suis Esmé Cullen. »

Je secouai sa main de ma main libre, et Edward sourit, probablement attentif à la façon dont je me présenterais. C'était son plan. Ce n'était pas moi qui allais cracher le morceau à sa mère.

« Bonjour, Mme Cullen. » répondis-je. « Je suis Bella. »

Elle me sourit.

« Quel joli nom. Mais s'il te plait, appelle-moi Esmé. »

Je lui souris en retour. Je l'appréciai immédiatement.

« Vous avez une très belle maison. » dis-je pour engager la conversation, et elle rayonna.

« Eh bien, merci, ma chère. »

Et sur ce, nous nous tournâmes toutes deux vers Edward, attendant son intervention. Il nous regarda l'une après l'autre, et son sourire fondit.

« Pas que je sois heureuse que toi et… Bella soyez ici. » dit Esmé. « Mais, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? »

Edward passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, quelque chose qu'il faisait, je le savais, lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise ou nerveux.

« Est-ce que Papa est là ? » demanda-t-il.

Esmé secoua la tête.

« Non. » dit-elle lentement, maintenant encore plus suspicieuse. Je voyais presque les rouages tourner dans sa tête.

« Il est à l'hôpital jusqu'à dix-huit heures. »

Elle nous regarda tous les deux, et fronça les sourcils.

« Edward. Je crois que tu devrais me dire ce qu'il se passe. »

Il soupira, voyant clairement que nous n'avions aucune issue.

J'hésitais à savoir si je voulais être compatissante ou amusée. Je pouvais imaginer combien il aurait été difficile de dire à ma mère que je m'étais mariée depuis la dernière vois que je l'avais vue. Cette pensée suffisait à me rendre folle.

D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois depuis que je connaissais Edward Cullen qu'il semblait ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Agent Cullen, le meilleur de la CIA. 'M. Je-prends-soin-des-autres' luttait pour trouver les mots qui lui permettraient d'expliquer à sa mère qu'il s'était marié. Il paraissait si… humain.

« Je pense que cela va te faire un choc. » dit-il finalement, et Esmé se renfrogna, n'aimant visiblement pas le tour que prenait la situation.

« Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère, et que l'on ne s'est pas précipité. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et il semblait si anxieux que mon côté compatissant prit le dessus. Je serrai sa main, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul non plus, et il me remercia d'un sourire.

« Bella et moi sommes mariés. » conclut-il.

Puis le silence.

On pouvait entendre le ronronnement du réfrigérateur. On pouvait entendre le gazouillement d'un oiseau quelque part au dehors. On pouvait même entendre nos respirations respectives.

« Pardon ? » dit enfin Esmé, stupéfaite.

Edward rit nerveusement, et repassa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suppose que vous êtes maintenant _**deux**_ Mme Cullen dans la pièce. »

Esmé cligna des yeux, et je résistai à la tentation de cogner répétitivement ma tête contre le mur.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. » souffla-t-elle.

« Maman, Bella et moi nous sommes rencontrés dans une librairie de Chicago, très peu de temps après ma dernière visite ici. Elle m'a aidé à trouver un livre que je cherchais depuis longtemps et je l'ai invitée à dîner. Nous nous sommes vus très souvent depuis, et je lui ai demandé de devenir ma femme le mois dernier. » Il parlait avec un air si convaincant que je le croyais presque.

« On voulait partager la bonne nouvelle avec vous tout de suite, mais nous préférions vous le dire en personne. Nous devions attendre que je puisse prendre des congés. N'est-ce pas, mon amour ? »

Il me regarda, je clignai des yeux.

« Hum… Ouais. » bégayai-je.

_**Mon amour**_ ? C'était bien vu.

Il me sourit, et si j'avais été un spectateur extérieur, je jurerais qu'il irradiait d'amour et d'affection.

Wow. Je supposai que c'était _**pour cela**_ qu'il était l'un des meilleurs de la CIA.

« Mais nous étions tous les deux si stressés par le travail, le mariage et l'organisation d'une visite ici, que nous sommes partis pour Las Vegas il y a quelques jours. »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé l'idée d'un grand et somptueux mariage, de toute façon. » l'interrompis-je, contente de pouvoir enfin participer à la conversation.

Edward sourit, serrant ma main une nouvelle fois.

« C'est vrai. » minauda-t-il. « Bella déteste être le centre d'attention. »

Je clignai encore des yeux. Je ne lui avais jamais dit ça.

« Tu… Tu es marié ? » chuchota Esmé, incrédule.

Je ne pouvais la blâmer pour sa réaction. Edward et moi acquiesçâmes.

« Hey, Maman ? »

Je regardai par la porte, sourcils levés tandis qu'une jeune fille aux allures d'elfe entrait dans la cuisine d'un pas dansant.

« Le magasin dont je te parlais tout à l'heure était… »

Elle s'arrêta à la moitié de sa phrase, et elle nous vit enfin.

« Edward ! » cria-t-elle, s'élançant à travers la pièce, vers lui, tellement vite qu'il dut me lâcher la main pour éviter le choc.

Il rigola, la soulevant de sorte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus par terre.

« Hey, Alice. » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Il la reposa au sol, et elle sourit, ses yeux semblant danser avec énergie et bonheur.

« Oh mon Dieu. » s'emballa-t-elle. « Tu m'as tellement manqué ! As-tu finalement trouvé un moyen de travailler un peu moins ? Tu m'as tellement manqué. Qui est cette fille ? Combien de temps tu restes ? »

Je la regardais bouche bée. Edward me regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un pauvre sourire.

« Tu t'y habitueras. » promit-il. « Et sinon, on peut toujours la mettre sous Ritalin. » (_**Médicament pour l'hyperactivité**_)

Alice lui frappa le bras.

« Sois gentil avec moi, _**Eddie**_. »

Je pouffai de rire, et elle m'envoya un sourire éblouissant.

« Maintenant, tu vas me présenter, ou il faut que je ressorte les photos de toi bébé ? »

« Alice. » grogna-t-il.

Elle râla, portant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Bella, voici ma sœur, Alice. Alice, voici Bella. » annonça-t-il.

« Bella est la femme d'Edward. » insista Esmé.

Alice s'immobilisa, ses yeux allant d'Edward à moi, puis revenant sur lui.

« Vous êtes mariés ? » demanda-t-elle calmement, stupéfaite.

Edward acquiesça lentement, prêtant très attention à sa réaction.

« Vous êtes mariés ! » s'exclama-t-elle plus fort, claquant des mains et bondissant sur place.

Elle me sourit avec extase.

« Attends que j'en parle à Jazz ! Et à Emmett ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle, son rire résonnant dans toute la pièce.

« Oh, Emmett aura eu une journée bien remplie avec ça ! »

Edward recula.

« Alice. » la réprimanda gentiment Esmé. « Ma chérie. »

Alice me sauta dessus, et m'enveloppa dans une étreinte sans que j'aie eu le temps de réagir.

« Contente de te connaître, Bella. » chanta-t-elle, toute contente. « Je peux te dire que nous allons devenir de bonnes amies. »

Je lui tapai dans le dos maladroitement.

« Euh… oui. Moi de même, Alice. » marmonnai-je

Elle se recula, fronçant les sourcils.

« Edward. » Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui. « Tu es marié. »

Il rit.

« Oui, Alice. » plaisanta-t-il. « Je le sais. »

Les yeux d'Alice se firent perçants.

« Non. » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu es marié. Comme, tu es _**déjà **_marié. Comme, je n'ai pas été invitée ! »

Elle fit un pas vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Comme, je n'ai pas eu le droit de tout préparer ! »

Et c'était ainsi que l'Agent Cullen, entraîné par le gouvernement, supposé savoir faire face à toute situation, sembla apeuré.

« Alice, nous le souhaitions. Nous sommes allés à Vegas. »

Alice le regardait, incrédule.

« Vous êtes allés à Vegas ? » répéta-t-elle, semblant souffrir.

La culpabilité apparut un instant sur le visage d'Edward, puis il redevint impassible, et acquiesça.

« Edward. » pleurnicha-t-elle. « Ne m'aimes-tu pas ? »

Il soupira.

« Mais bien sûr que je t'aime, Ali. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours l'air blessée.

« Donc, pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invitée à votre mariage ? » insista-t-elle, avec la même expression que si l'on avait écrasé son chien.

« Aucun d'entre nous n'a été invité, chérie. » dit Esmé calmement, et je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir. Pas seulement parce que j'étais la raison pour laquelle Edward devait mentir à sa famille, mais aussi parce que je leurs causais de la peine, à tous.

« C'était une chose que Bella et moi avions besoin de faire pour nous. » dit Edward.

« Nous ne voulions pas vous offenser. » ajoutai-je faiblement, misérable.

Je n'étais là que depuis une heure à peine, et je ruinais déjà sa vie de famille. Edward fut instantanément près de moi, m'entourant les épaules d'un bras protecteur.

« Ne soyez pas triste. » murmura-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

« Ma chère. » m'appela Esmé, apaisante, et je relevai les yeux, me mordant la lèvre. « Nous savons que vous ne vouliez offenser personne. » Elle souriait, essayant de me rassurer, mais elle semblait toujours triste.

Je m'en sentis encore plus mal. Là, je voulais leur demander pardon, et c'étaient eux qui essayaient de _**me**_ donner bonne conscience.

« Ouais. Ca va, Bella. » dit Alice, sa voix retrouvant un ton joyeux comme quelques instant auparavant. « En plus, je peux organiser un autre mariage. Les gens qui vont à Vegas le font tout le temps : prévoir une autre cérémonie pour la famille. »

« Alice. » sortit Edward, difficilement, et je le sentis tendu, à mon côté.

« Ce pourrait être charmant ! » s'écria Esmé. « Et nous pourrions tous être là. »

Elle sourit, de manière authentique cette fois-ci, comme si un gros problème venait d'être résolu.

« Exactement ! » acclama Alice.

Edward et moi partageâmes un regard qui voulait clairement dire 'ça va mal se finir'.

« Nous pourrions le faire ici, dans le fond du jardin. Avec des tonnes de bougies et d'Orchidées. »

Elle devenait de plus en plus excitée à chaque mot qu'elle disait, et plus elle parlait, plus je paniquais.

« Hum… Alice. Nous ne devrions pas. Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas. » hésitai-je.

« Nous ne voulons chambouler personne. » rectifia rapidement Edward.

Je le remerciai du regard.

« Cela n'a aucun sens. » répondit Esmé, et Alice secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Je vais sortir, et acheter du tissu. » nous informa-t-elle. « J'imagine déjà ta robe de mariée. Je suppose que tu n'avais pas de robe ? »

Elle me regarda, attendant une réponse, et je ne trouvai rien à dire, donc je déglutis et remuai simplement la tête pour dire non.

« Alice. » essaya Edward une nouvelle fois.

Elle ignora les protestations de son frère.

« Et des Frésias avec les Orchidées. Le mélange parfait pour embaumer la pièce toute entière. »

« Alice ! »

Alice lui fit signe de la main.

« Si je pars maintenant, je pourrai être de retour pour dîner. » chanta-t-elle, se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Edward sur la joue.

« A plus tout le monde ! » salua-t-elle, par-dessus son épaule. « Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella. »

Et elle partit, la porte d'entrée claquant derrière elle. Edward soupira, se passant brutalement la main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » me dit-il. « Alice est… Alice. »

Je lui souris, voulant lui faire comprendre que je ne l'en blâmais pas. Je pensais que je faisais plutôt la grimace, et mes épaules étaient toujours tendues, nouées.

Dans quoi venions-nous de nous embarquer ?

« Alice a toujours été très enthousiaste pour toutes les idées qui lui passent par la tête. » expliqua Esmé, plus délicatement.

Je hochai la tête, pour la persuader que je n'étais pas en train d'avoir un anévrisme.

« Edward chéri, pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas ton ancienne chambre à Bella ? » suggéra-t-elle gentiment. « Je suis sûre que vous êtes fatigués, tous les deux. Le dîner ne sera prêt que dans une heure ou deux. »

Edward approuva, attrapant ma main et me conduisant par la porte, plus que soulagé d'enfin sortir d'ici, j'imaginais.

« Et, Edward ? » appela Esmé, d'un air très maternel.

Edward la regarda par-dessus son épaule, une main sur la porte ouverte.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué, mon fils. »

Son visage se détendit, et un sourire tendre y apparut.

« Toi aussi, Maman. » lui répondit-il, doucement.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Annonce : Tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Note de la traductrice : Merci encore pour vos reviews ! L'histoire est vraiment plaisante à traduire, et je suis vraiment contente qu'elle vous plaise aussi ^^ J'ai encore détourné le moment où je les fait se tutoyer… J'ai une petite idée de comment faire, soyez patients :) Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**PS : d'ailleurs, si vous voyez des fautes, ou que vous ne comprenez pas un truc, dites-le ^^ Je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre :D  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**- Point de vue Bella -**_

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » demandai-je à Edward une fois que nous étions à l'abri derrière la porte fermée. Il se passa la main sur son visage fatigué.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit-il.

Je commençai à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce.

« Votre famille me déteste. » marmonnai-je. « Ils en ont après vous. Ils sont blessés de ne pas avoir été invités au 'mariage'. »

Je mis des guillemets invisibles autour du mot. Plus je parlais, et plus je devenais hystérique. Mes mots se ruaient les uns après les autres hors de ma bouche, et je me sentis nauséeuse.

« Ça ne va pas marcher. Ils vont être anéantis quand nous leur dirons qu'ils ne peuvent pas organiser ce mariage. Ce qui va seulement les faire me détester encore plus, et vous en vouloir encore plus, et… »

Edward me prit par les épaules, et je m'arrêtai brusquement de tourner en rond.

« Bella. » dit-il lentement, regardant mon visage comme s'il pensait que j'allais le mordre. « Calmez-vous. Respirez profondément. »

Je fis comme il m'avait demandé, et me détendis petit à petit.

« Tout d'abord, personne ne vous déteste. »

J'étais sceptique.

« Ils ne vous détestent pas. » insista-t-il, voyant mon expression. « Ils sont surpris. Nous savions que ce serait le cas. »

« Mais j'ai ruiné votre vie. » chuchotai-je.

Je voulais dire que ce n'était sûrement pas comme ça qu'il envisageait notre week-end. Une émotion indescriptible apparut sur ses traits, et il se pencha sur moi, me tenant toujours les épaules fermement mais gentiment, de sorte que l'on soit les yeux dans les yeux.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, semblant peiné. « J'ai choisi de m'occuper de cette affaire. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. »

J'acquiesçai, stupéfaite, incapable de me détacher de ses yeux verts pénétrants.

« Vous n'êtes pas un fardeau, Bella. » dit-il, les yeux flamboyants. « Ne pensez jamais ça. »

Je hochai la tête encore une fois, ne pouvant toujours pas parler, et il me lâcha. J'inspirai profondément, réalisant à peine que je ne respirais pas, et me remis les idées en place. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _**ça**_ ? Je ne pouvais croire que quelqu'un que je connaissais d'un jour seulement puisse avoir un tel effet sur moi. Ils devaient apprendre ça à la CIA, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Maintenant, cessez de vous inquiéter de ce que chacun pense. » m'ordonna-t-il. « On est ici pour vous garder en sûreté. C'est notre seule priorité pour le moment. »

Je déglutis. Au milieu de ce nouveau drame, j'avais en effet oublié Billy et Jake, et ce que ma vie était devenue depuis l'année dernière. Je ne savais pas si je devais être rassurée d'avoir PU oublier ça, même un instant ou si je devais en être terrifiée. Je ne pouvais baisser la garde.

« Edward ? »

« Hmm ? »

Je clignai des yeux. Pendant mon monologue intérieur, il avait traversé la pièce, et s'était allongé en plein milieu du lit king-size.

« Que faites-vous ? » demandai-je. J'étais de nouveau inquiète, tandis que je regardais la chambre pour la première fois.

Il y avait un tapis doré épais et pelucheux. Les murs étaient blancs et la pièce épurée. Sur un côté de la pièce se trouvait une chaîne stéréo géante, complexe et intimidante. Le mur du fond était entièrement recouvert de piles et de piles de CD. Il faudrait que je me rappelle de les écouter plus tard, si Edward était d'accord. J'avais toujours aimé la musique, et vu le nombre de CD, j'étais sûre que quelque chose me plairait.

Comme dans le salon, un mur entier était recouvert de baies vitrées, rendant la chambre claire et sereine, invitant le soleil à en faire le tour. Mise à part la collection impressionnante de CD, se trouvaient seulement un grand canapé noir, et un énorme lit en fer. Un seul lit.

« Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des semaines, entre le débriefing, la planque, et la mise en place de tous les détails par rapport à cette mission. » marmonna-t-il, somnolent.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il parla, un bras sur le visage.

« Je fais faire une sieste. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, me dandinant maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Oh. » dis-je, d'une voix étouffée.

Bien sûr qu'il était fatigué. Je n'avais pas beaucoup pensé à toutes les préparations qu'il fallait faire avant que nous arrivions ici. Il devait être exténué.

Edward enleva son bras de son visage, me regardant prudemment.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » questionna-t-il.

Je rougis, regardant vite au sol pour me cacher derrière mes cheveux.

« Rien. »

Je dormirais volontiers par terre, si je n'avais pas à passer ce moment embarrassant avec lui.

« Bella. » soupira-t-il. « Je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, et que nous en avons beaucoup à comprendre. Mais, maintenant, je dois vraiment me reposer. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. » dis-je rapidement.

Je savais qu'il avait besoin de repos. J'étais toujours surprise qu'il ne soit pas tombé endormi au moment où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

« Que se passe-t-il alors ? » demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

Je regardai ailleurs.

« Eh bien… euh… »

« Oui ? » m'incita-t-il.

Je me raclai la gorge.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul lit. »

Est-ce que cet embarras ne partira jamais ?

« Oui. » répondit-il, ne voyant pas le problème.

Je reposai mon regard sur lui, haussant les sourcils. Je savais qu'on avait une couverture à tenir, et tout ça, mais il ne pouvait pas penser que l'on dormirait dans le même lit. Personne ne pourrait nous voir, ici.

La compréhension illumina ses traits.

« Oh. » dit-il. « Quel impoli je fais. Si vous êtes fatiguée, vous pouvez prendre le lit. Je dormirai sur le canapé. »

Il me montra, dans le coin de la pièce, le canapé noir. Je fronçai les sourcils, et secouai la tête.

« Non, non. » répondis-je rapidement. Je doutai que ses longues jambes ne tiennent dans le canapé. « Vous prenez le lit, et je dormirai dans le canapé. »

Je lui souris timidement.

« J'avais, hum… J'avais oublié qu'il y en avait un. »

Edward rit de bon cœur.

« J'admets que ces conditions de vie ne sont pas vraiment parfaites, pour le moment, mais nous nous 'trouverons' bientôt une maison. » dit-il. « Puis, nous n'aurons plus à jouer la comédie pour ma famille, et nous pourrons avoir des chambres séparées si vous le souhaitez. »

Il me sourit gentiment.

« Mais le canapé n'est pas aussi inconfortable qu'il n'y paraît. Il est vraiment bien. J'insiste pour que vous preniez le lit. Vous y serez bien. » finit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais il était déjà descendu du lit avec un coussin sous le bras.

« Mais… »

Edward me lança un regard.

« Pas de mais, Bella. » m'interrompit-il, sévèrement. « Nous avons tous deux besoin de nous reposer avant d'affronter le reste de ma famille. Prenez simplement le lit. »

Je me mis à bouder, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il roula des yeux.

« On pourra se disputer à propos de cela plus tard. » soupira-t-il. « Tout de suite, je veux juste m'allonger un moment. »

Je lui lançai un regard furieux, mais il posa son coussin sur le canapé, m'indiquant le lit. J'expirai, irritée, mais y allai. Il était tellement confortable, c'était comme se coucher sur des nuages, que toutes mes protestations fondirent avant que je ne les formule. Il _**avait**_ insisté, après tout. Je voyais que ce n'était pas une bataille que je gagnerais, donc je devrais en profiter.

Je fermai les yeux, et plongeai ma tête dans le tas de coussins en plumes. Ils sentaient incroyablement bon, je n'avais jamais senti quelque chose de semblable. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'inhaler une bouffée de plus de cette odeur paradisiaque.

« Bella ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement.

« Ouais ? »

Il était toujours allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés.

« Je pensais que je devais vous prévenir. » dit-il, s'interrompant pour lâcher un bâillement.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Me prévenir ? » demandai-je difficilement.

Il ouvrit lentement un œil d'un vert éblouissant.

« Oui. » dit-il, me regardant précautionneusement. « Les dîners de famille sont très importants pour ma mère. Il se peut qu'il y ait plus de gens que vous ne l'auriez attendu. »

« Combien ? » continuai-je, suspicieuse.

Il me regarda timidement.

« Vous et moi. » commença-t-il, comptant sur ses doigts.

Je le fusillai du regard, essayant de combattre le mal-être qui s'était emparé de mon ventre.

« Mes parents bien sûr. » compta-t-il. « Alice et son petit-ami Jasper. Mon autre sœur Rosalie et sa famille. Donc… »

Il me sourit, timidement.

« Neuf ? »

Je grognai, et enfonçai encore plus ma tête dans les oreillers. Rencontrer seulement deux parents d'Edward avait été un quasi-désastre. Comment étais-je supposée me débrouiller devant tant d'yeux qui me fixeraient ?

« Mais je nous ai inclus dedans. » tenta-t-il pour me réconforter.

Je me pinçai le nez.

_**Génial !**_ me dis-je sarcastiquement. Donc nous n'aurons que sept personnes de sa famille à décevoir. Que pourrait-il se passer de mal ?

L'image d'une petite elfe aux cheveux de jais me vint à l'esprit, et je soupirai. Si le reste de sa famille était comme sa sœur, beaucoup de choses pourraient mal se passer ! Je ne savais toujours pas par quels moyens nous allions empêcher le mariage qu'elle préparait déjà.

Je ne savais pas pour Edward, mais je ne réussis pas à m'endormir. Je demeurai éveillée avec mes inquiétudes insurmontables, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé nous dise que le dîner était prêt.

« Eh bien, il est à la maison. » dit-elle doucement, depuis la cuisine.

Edward s'arrêta avant la porte menant à la cuisine. Le temps passé à travailler pour la CIA lui avait sûrement fait oublier que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes.

Mais bon, je prétendais être mariée à un homme que je connaissais depuis moins de 24 heures, et je mentais à toute sa famille. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, mais je me sentais coupable aussi.

« Et il a amené quelqu'un avec lui. » entendis-je Esmé continuer, d'un air soumis.

« Une fille ! » dit une voix surexcitée que je reconnus comme celle de ma « belle-sœur ». Alice n'avait même pas pris la peine de baisser la voix, et Edward me regarda, roulant des yeux. Je souris.

« Ssh ! » firent plusieurs voix en même temps, et je dus me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de rire.

« _**Edward**_ a ramené une fille à la maison ? » demanda quelqu'un, d'une voix sceptique.

Ce n'était ni la voix d'Esmé, ni celle d'Alice, mais une voix quelque peu similaire. L'autre sœur d'Edward peut-être ?

« Oui. » lui répondit Esmé. « Et elle a l'air très sympathique, donc ne la mettez pas mal à l'aise. »

Elle avait un ton maternel, teinté d'un avertissement.

« Ou Edward, par la même occasion. »

Je baissai la tête, reconnaissante envers Esmé. Peut-être ne me détestait-elle pas autant que je le pensais.

« Eh bien, chapeau, Eddie ! » tonna une voix masculine qui me fit sursauter.

Edward soupira, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je vous le dis seulement pour que vous soyez… quelque peu préparés. »

Je grimaçai à la déclaration d'Esmé, car même s'ils m'attendaient, ils allaient forcément être surpris.

Edward se tourna vers moi, les yeux interrogateurs, et j'acquiesçai.

Le mieux était d'en finir au plus vite.

Edward m'offrit sa main, que je pris sans hésiter. Même si ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, cela représentait pour moi un geste rassurant.

« Ca sent magnifiquement bon, ici ! » sourit Edward, tandis qu'il poussait la porte, ne laissant pas penser que nous étions en train de les écouter quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Merci, mon chéri. » rayonna Esmé, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Je m'agrippais à sa main, et il me fit un sourire rassurant par-dessus son épaule.

« Bonjour Bella chérie. » dit gentiment Esmé.

Je lui rendis la pareille avec mon sourire timide.

« Bonjour. » m'aventurai-je. « Edward a raison, ça sent vraiment bon. »

Elle me sourit.

« Bella, voici le père d'Edward, Carlisle. » introduisit-elle, me montrant l'homme se tenant près d'elle.

Il était grand et mince, avec d'épais cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, ressemblant fortement à ceux d'Alice.

L'homme me sourit, mais je sentis son regard glisser vers ma main gauche, où je tentais de cacher, de manière inaperçue, mon alliance, en tournant la pierre. Bien sûr, Esmé lui en avait parlé.

« Je suis heureux de te connaître, Bella. » dit-il.

« J'en suis heureuse également. » répondis-je, mais cela n'aidait pas de penser, que pour lui, il rencontrait sa belle-fille.

Edward serra ma main, semblant savoir où mes pensées m'avaient menée. Je me rappelai soudain ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt dans la voiture, 'rappelez-vous que je suis là'. Ce souvenir me réconforta plus qu'il ne le devait.

« Tu ne vas pas nous présenter, Edward ? »

Mon regard fut intercepté par une grande femme blonde, la voix que je ne reconnaissais pas tout à l'heure. Elle était incroyablement belle, le genre de femmes qui donne un coup à l'égo des autres, lorsqu'elles se trouvent dans la même pièce. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés, de profonds yeux bleus encadrés par de longs cils, et un corps qui rendrait des top-modèles vertes de jalousie.

Je fus immédiatement intimidée. Elle arqua un sourcil, et Edward se retint de rire.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Rose. »

Elle roula des yeux, tapant impatiemment du pied.

« Rosalie, voici Bella. Bella, c'est ma sœur, Rosalie. » dit-il, souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas si farouche qu'elle en a l'air. »

Rosalie le fusilla du regard.

« Je suis très gentille. » le reprit-elle, comme si elle allait mordre.

« Rosie n'est pas farouche. » tonna une nouvelle fois cette voix forte.

Debout près de Rosalie se trouvait l'homme le plus immense que je n'aie jamais vu. Il dépassait tout le monde dans la pièce, Edward également, qui faisait déjà 1m80. Il avait des cheveux bruns bouclés, et de malicieux yeux marron. Quelle paire ils faisaient, ces deux-là !

« Elle adore juste effrayer les étrangers. » plaisanta-t-il.

Rosalie lui assena un coup dans les côtes, lui soutirant un « Ouf ! ».

« Rosie. » se plaint-il. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bébé ? »

Elle lui lança en réponse un regard noir.

« Et voici son mari, Emmett. » ajouta Edward.

L'homme me sourit, fossettes apparentes, et je lui renvoyai son sourire timidement.

« Au fait, où est ma nièce préférée, si je puis le demander ? » s'enquit Edward.

Rosalie sourit, et son visage s'adoucit à la mention de sa fille.

« Elle fait une sieste. » dit-elle. « Elle est sur le canapé du salon. On la réveillera d'ici peu pour qu'elle puisse manger avec tout le monde. »

« Et ça ne loupe jamais ! » sourit Emmett. « A la seconde où on la met dans son siège auto pour aller quelque part, elle s'endort comme une masse. »

Rosalie hocha la tête pour approuver, s'enlevant une mèche de cheveux du visage, et le silence retomba. Pendant à peu près trois secondes.

« J'ai les tissus pour ta robe, Bella ! » s'exclama Alice, comme si elle ne pouvait garder cela pour elle plus longtemps.

Je me tendis, et Edward lança un regard menaçant à sa sœur. Nous savions que nous aurions à leur annoncer à tous d'ici peu, mais je pensais qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était prêt à ça pour le moment. Cela avait été une si longue journée. Et longue journée n'était même pas un terme approprié.

« Alice torture déjà la petite nouvelle avec la mode, hé ? » demanda Emmett, moqueur.

« Les créations d'Alice sont magnifiques. » me rassura Rosalie.

Alice rayonna.

« Merci Rose ! J'ai vu Bella tout à l'heure, et une idée m'est tout de suite venue à l'esprit. »

Elle nous jeta, à Edward et moi, un sourire conspirateur.

« J'en suis vraiment très excitée. »

« Donc, le dîner est prêt ? » demanda Edward, voulant faire diversion.

Rosalie haussa les sourcils, suspicieuse, mais heureusement, Emmett prit le relais.

« Ouais ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il. « Quand pourrons-nous manger ? Je suis affamé ! »

Rosalie roula des yeux.

« Tu es toujours affamé. » se moqua-t-elle, mais il haussa simplement les épaules.

Edward et moi relâchâmes en même temps un soupir de soulagement.

« Et Ali, où est Jasper ? » demanda Edward, pour faire la conversation, quand tout le monde fut assis autour de l'énorme table de chêne.

Emmett était parti chercher sa fille dans le salon.

Le sourire d'Alice était lumineux, à la mention de son petit-ami. Je devais admettre que j'étais curieuse de rencontrer la moitié d'Alice. J'étais également un peu apeurée. J'imaginais une version mâle d'Alice, en plus grande, pour je ne savais quelle raison.

« Il a dû travailler tard. » lui répondit-elle. « Mais il devrait arriver bientôt. »

Edward acquiesça.

« Comment trouve-t-il son boulot ? » continua-t-il.

« Il l'adore ! » dit-elle, les yeux pétillants. « Tu sais, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait faire, et il est tellement proche de ses étudiants. »

« Il est le nouveau professeur de psychologie de l'université de Seattle. » m'expliqua Edward.

« C'est une vraie université de standing. » mentionnai-je.

Alice acquiesça.

« Heureusement, il a des cours seulement l'après-midi, donc il peut partir d'ici à onze heures, et être là-bas à l'heure. »

« Regardez qui est debout ! » s'esclaffa Emmett, franchissant la porte.

Il portait une petite fille, qui avait probablement trois ans. Ses bras était agrippés autour du cou de son père, et ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés à cause de la sieste.

On ne pouvait douter de qui était sa mère. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds comme ceux de Rosalie, et les mêmes ahurissants yeux de glace. Mais pour le reste, elle ressemblait tout à fait à Emmett, les fossettes, et tout le reste. C'était la plus jolie petite fille que je n'aie jamais vue.

Elle nous jeta un œil timidement par-dessus son bras, et un large sourire fendit son visage.

« Oncle Edward ! » s'exclama-t-elle, s'agitant dans les bras d'Emmett.

« Salut Abby. » rigola-t-il.

Emmett rit, posant son bambin gigotant sur ses pieds. Elle courrut vers Edward, qui l'attrapa au vol pour la poser sur ses épaules.

« Comment tu vas, princesse ? » dit-il, embrassant sa joue.

Elle pouffa de rire avant de lui coller un bisou baveux sur la joue. Je souris en les voyant.

« Bien. » dit-elle, continuant à rire. « Avec papa, on voulait un chien. Mais maman a dit non.

Edward lança un sourire narquois à Rosalie.

« C'est pas grave, princesse. Peut-être que maman te laissera avoir un chaton à la place. »

Rosalie le fusilla du regard.

« Ouais ! » s'exclamèrent Abby et Emmett à l'unisson.

Rosalie soupira et Emmett haussa les épaules, lui souriant innocemment.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Abby, pointant un doigt dodu vers moi.

Je lui souris.

« C'est ma bonne amie, Bella. » me présenta Edward.

« Salut Abby. » lui dis-je.

« Salut. » dit-elle, toute timide.

Emmett rit bêtement.

« Ouais. » insista-t-il, pouffant de rire. « Une _**très **_bonne amie. »

Je rougis, baissant les yeux sur la table.

« Tu sais à quoi je pensais, Abby ? » demanda Edward.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, toute excitée, sautillant partout.

« Je pensais que ton papa devrait jouer à se déguiser, avec toi, après le dîner. »

Emmett le maudit tout bas.

« Est-ce que tu trouverais ça drôle ? » s'emballa Edward, son regard brillant d'amusement.

Je pouffai en voyant Emmett se renfrogner.

« Ouais ! » accepta Abby, tandis qu'Emmett marmonnait un 'non'.

Abby se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux bleus s'exorbitant un peu plus, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblota.

« Tu veux pas jouer avec moi, papa ? » pleurnicha-t-elle.

L'expression de glace d'Emmett fondit complètement lorsque son regard tomba sur sa fille.

« Bien sûr que si, mon bébé. » l'assura-t-il, et elle sourit, tout signe de larmes disparu.

Rosalie réprima un rire.

« Qui t'a appris à faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

« Tatie Ali ! » répondit Abby innocemment.

Alice rit à gorge déployée, effrontée.

« Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait, hein ? »

Abby acquiesça.

« Et je t'aiderai à te déguiser, après le dîner, lilliputienne ! » dit Alice, lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde rit, excepté Emmett qui grogna.

« Allez viens, petit singe ! » soupira-t-il, s'approchant de la chaise entre lui et Rosalie.

Abby fit un autre bisou sur la joue d'Edward, sauta de ses bras, et dansa vers son père. Emmett lui sourit, une expression d'amour sur le visage, et je souris également en le voyant la mettre dans sa chaise haute.

« Ok. » dit Esmé, toute contente, plaçant l'assiette d'Abby devant elle, que Rosalie reprit immédiatement pour couper la viande en petits bouts.

« A table ! »

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Emmett.

Esmé s'était vraiment surpassée. Il y avait un rôti braisé avec des carottes, des pois gourmands et des haricots verts. Ainsi qu'un pain tout frais, fait maison, et une salade si belle que je regrettai de devoir mélanger avec tout le reste.

Edward glissa sa chaise un peu plus près de moi, de sorte que nos épaules se touchaient. La même décharge d'électricité parcourut mon bras.

Je le regardai, et il me fit un clin d'œil. Je me mordis la lèvre, mes joues se tintèrent de rouge.

« Donc, Bella. »

Je tournai la tête vers les autres, mon rougissement s'accentuant en réalisant que j'avais été surprise à l'admirer. Edward pouffa.

« Oui ? » marmonnai-je.

« Comment as-tu rencontré mon frère ? » demanda Rosalie, et je remarquai qu'elle nous étudiait depuis un moment. Cela expliquait les initiatives d'Edward.

« Oh. Euh… nous nous sommes rencontrés dans une librairie à Chicago. » dis-je, me rappelant l'histoire qu'Edward avait raconté à sa mère, plus tôt.

« Elle m'a aidé à trouver un livre que je cherchais. » ajouta Edward avec effort, piquant une carotte avec sa fourchette.

« Et vos yeux se sont rencontrés… Et tu as su que tu ne pouvais plus la laisser partir ? » rêvassa Alice, perdue dans ses pensées.

La pièce devint silencieuse, et je reposai mon regard sur la table. Je croisai mes doits sous la surface de chêne, essayant toujours de cacher mon alliance, qui pesait encore plus lourd que quelques instants auparavant.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » pouffa Edward.

« Woohoo ! » tonna Emmett. « Enfin ! »

Puis il sourit.

« A quand le mariage, Eddie ? »

Edward se tendit, près de moi.

« A vrai dire… » commença Alice, toute excitée, bondissant pratiquement sur sa chaise.

« A vrai dire ! » la calma Esmé.

Elle fit les gros yeux à sa fille, qui se décomposa. Les yeux d'Esmé se posèrent ensuite sur Edward et moi, et son expression se fit tendre.

« A vrai dire. » reprit Alice, calmement cette fois-ci. « Je pense qu'Edward et Bella ont quelque chose à nous annoncer. »

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur nous, attentifs, et je fis un énorme effort pour ne pas me cacher derrière mon rideau de cheveux.

« Merci, maman. » grogna Edward. « C'était très subtil. »

« Allez, continue, mon fils. » l'encouragea Esmé.

« Oh la vache ! » tonna Emmett, avec de grands yeux. « Est-ce qu'Abby va avoir un petit cousin bientôt ? »

« Ouais ! » acclama Abby.

« Non ! » Edward et moi avions crié en même temps. Ils continuaient de nous considérer curieusement.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de se redonner une contenance.

« Bella et moi sortons ensemble depuis presque un an. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Il me regarda avec un air d'adoration, et je ne pus détourner le regard.

OH MON DIEU, BELLA ! me réprimandai-je. RESPIRE ! C'EST JUSTE UNE MISE EN SCENE.

« C'est la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse. » sourit-il. « Et je l'ai demandée en mariage il y a quelques mois. »

Il relâcha enfin mes yeux pour se tourner vers sa famille.

« Le problème est que Bella n'a jamais eu l'idée d'un grand mariage pompeux. » expliqua-t-il, reprenant mes mots. « Et je m'en fichais, du moment qu'elle était la mariée. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et je rougis. Qui pouvait penser que c'était une comédie ?

« Nous sommes donc allés à Vegas, et nous nous sommes mariés. »

A la différence de la première fois où nous l'avions annoncé, il n'y eut pas de silence.

« Oh la vache ! » s'exclama Emmett encore une fois.

Rosalie le frappa au bras.

« Quoi ? » s'indigna-t-il, la regardant avec des grands yeux. « Est-ce que tu l'avais vu venir ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » dit-elle simplement, presque ennuyée. « J'ai vu leurs alliances. »

Edward sourit timidement, et leva sa main gauche. Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir _**son **_alliance ? C'était une bande plate de platine, brillante et toute neuve. Elle faisait la paire avec la mienne, même si la mienne était plus extravagante.

Peut-être ne l'avais-je pas remarqué parce qu'elle semblait à sa place, sur son doigt. Ou peut-être avais-je été trop préoccupée à essayer de cacher la mienne.

« Est-ce que c'est une blague ? » demanda Emmett. « Edward faisant quelque chose d'inattendu ? »

Edward roula des yeux.

« Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. »

Ils se regardèrent tous, les uns après les autres. Je me demandai ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas suivi la voie de son père, et n'était pas devenu chirurgien, mais plutôt un agent de la CIA.

« Ouais, d'accord. » dit finalement Rosalie. « Mais revenir marié ? Je veux dire, vraiment Edward. _**Marié **_? »

Edward acquiesça, la mâchoire volontaire.

« Oui. » lui répondit-il avec brusquerie. « Bella est ma femme. »

Des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon estomac, mais je les repoussai. Il n'était là que pour me garder en vie. Il l'avait dit plus tôt. C'était son boulot.

« Je suis désolée. » dis-je, recherchant la main d'Edward. On allait devoir se serrer les coudes pour continuer cette mascarade, n'est-ce pas ?

Il enlaça nos doigts, et mit nos mains sur la table.

« Je sais que c'est un choc, mais c'est quelque chose que nous avons fait comme nous le souhaitions. »

Cela sonnait comme la justification d'un jeune couple d'amoureux, pour une chose comme celle-ci. Enfin, j'espérais que cela y ressemble.

Edward hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, nous montrant comme un front uni.

« Mais ils me laissent organiser une autre cérémonie ! » annonça Alice.

« A vrai dire, Alice… » commença Edward.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose. » continua-t-elle, ignorant son frère. « Tu pourras m'aider. »

Rosalie nous regardait toujours d'un air suspicieux, mais elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça me parait bien, Alice. »

Edward soupira. Alice et Rosalie discutèrent de notre mariage pour le reste du repas, me posant occasionnellement une question.

« Orchidées ou Lys ? »

Je dus appeler Edward du regard, pour répondre. Un regard noir voulant dire 'AIDEZ-MOI !'. 'Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour.' répondrait-il, l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux.

Pas très utile ! Puis, je réfléchirais et marmonnerais, avant de tenter : 'Orchidées ?'

« Super ! »

Et encore, et encore.

Un grand homme blond débarqua pendant un débat à propos du lieu où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Alice pensait qu'un mariage dans le fond du jardin serait parfait. Rosalie insistait pour quelque chose de plus glamour.

Ni Edward, ni moi ne dîmes quelque chose. Pourquoi tenterions-nous d'argumenter sur quelque chose qui n'aurait pas lieu ? Comment moi, Bella Swan, anti mariage, en étais-je arrivée à être assise auprès d'un homme que je ne connaissais que depuis quarante-huit heures, à discuter de mon mariage avec ses sœurs ?

« Désolé, tout le monde, je suis en retard. » dit le blond.

Alice s'arrêta au plein milieu de sa phrase, et bondit de sa chaise.

« Jazz ! » cria-t-elle d'une voie très aigue.

Il pouffa de rire, l'embrassant en haut du front.

Elle l'amena à la table, et il s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter, la grimpant sur ses genoux. Elle gloussa.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

« Je pensais que tout le monde aurait mangé avant que j'arrive, et je me suis pris quelque chose sur la route. »

Il lança un regard d'excuse à Esmé.

« Même si maintenant, je regrette ma décision. » dit-il poliment. « Tout ça sent très bon. »

Esmé lui sourit en retour, mais tout le monde nous regardait de manière suggestive, se demandant au bout de combien de temps Jasper nous verrait.

Les yeux de Jasper suivit leur regard, jusqu'à Edward.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Puis il me vit.

« Salut. » dit-il, poliment.

« Salut. » répondis-je, timidement.

Combien de fois devrions-nous faire ça ?

Le regard de Jasper retourna sur Edward, un sourcil levé.

« Une amie à toi ? » devina-t-il.

Edward soupira, et sans aucun doute, ses pensées reflétaient les miennes.

« Ma femme. »

Jasper se raidit.

« Comment ? »

Il nous regarda tous les deux successivement. Alice gloussa, appréciant beaucoup d'être dans la confidence, maintenant. Edward acquiesça, montrant sa main à nouveau.

Jasper regarda la bague de platine, et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

« Oh la vache ! »

Emmett rit de toutes ses dents, penchant la tête en arrière.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Annonce : Tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Note de la traductrice : Hello tous ! Désolée pour l'attente, comme je l'ai dit, mes posts seront irréguliers… :/ Ca le sera encore plus du fait que je vais commencer à travailler bientôt, donc ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai mis du temps à traduire ce chapitre, mais il est vraiment très intéressant ! ^^ Et sinon, prochain chap, changement de point de vue… )**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**- Point de vue Bella -**_

La maison était sombre et silencieuse.

Je n'avais jamais eu peur du noir avant, mais tandis que je marchais le long de l'étroit couloir, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer, je savais seulement que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Je rentrai dans le coin d'une table, et mon cœur frappa frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, et un cri d'effroi m'échappa.

Je longeai le mur, les mains serrées sur mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

Je secouai la tête, riant de moi-même, me trouvant ridicule à réagir de la sorte. J'étais allée chez les Black plusieurs fois dans le passé. Pourquoi étais-je effrayée, à présent ? Peut-être parce que Jacob n'était pas avec moi.

Un bruit soudain me sortit de mes rêveries. Mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma nuque, tandis qu'un autre bruit fit écho au premier, à travers la maison.

« Jake ? » chuchotai-je, continuant mon chemin dans le couloir.

Ma voix résonnait comme celle que la victime terrifiée d'un film d'horreur.

CALME-TOI, me dis-je. C'EST JUSTE TA TRES GRANDE IMAGINATION.

Quand j'approchai le bout du couloir, j'entendis des voix, l'une suppliante, et l'autre malveillante.

« S'il vous plaît. » dit la première voix. « S'il vous plaît, nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps. »

« L'amitié n'a pas de valeur pour moi. » répliqua l'autre voix, froidement, plutôt ennuyée.

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent au-dessus de mes yeux confus. Je reconnaissais la voix de Billy Black, mais je ne l'avais jamais entendu employer ce ton-là avant. Il était d'habitude gentil et jovial.

L'image du vieil homme m'apparut immédiatement à l'esprit, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, et son sourire malicieux, ses yeux dansant d'amusement.

« Billy ? » murmurai-je, mais ma voix était trop teintée d'effroi qu'elle en était inaudible.

J'avançai d'un pas vers la provenance des voix, le bureau de Billy Black.

La porte était entrouverte, et de la lumière en filtrait, dessinant des ombres menaçantes dans le couloir.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je pouvais voir le bureau de Billy. Une lampe brisée reposait près du bureau, et la table basse était renversée. Un homme était à moitié affalé sur la table, et à moitié effondré par terre, ses jambes tremblant comme s'il avait trébuché… ou comme si on l'avait poussé.

J'haletais, mes mains sur la bouche, tandis que je prenais conscience de la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

Billy Black se tenait debout devant lui, et je ne voyais que son dos. Je savais que j'aurais dû faire demi-tour, mais je n'arrivais pas à me forcer à bouger. Ma respiration était courte, et les battements de mon cœur étaient toujours effrénés. Mes mains devenaient moites.

« S'il vous plaît, Billy. » supplia l'homme. J'aurais juré avoir vu une larme couler sur sa joue. « S'il vous plaît. »

« C'est M. Black, pour vous. » cracha Billy, débordant de haine et de rancune.

L'homme ferma les yeux, et plus de larmes encore roulèrent sur leurs joues.

« S'il vous plait, M. Black. » murmura-t-il.

Il avait le ton de quelqu'un qui savait très bien que sa cause était perdue.

« Je ne savais pas à quoi je pensais. » continua-t-il.

Billy rit sombrement, sans aucune trace d'humour. Ce son fit courir un nouveau frisson le long de mon dos.

« Je pensais que vous vouliez cesser pour votre famille. » se moqua Billy, à présent.

A la mention de sa famille, l'homme ouvrit de grands yeux.

« S'il vous plaît. » bégaya-t-il, transpirant de désespoir. « Je vous en prie, s'il vous plaît. »

Billy ignora ses suppliques.

« Savez-vous comment je fais pour échapper à la police, depuis si longtemps ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme ne répondit pas, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Billy. Il continua sans attendre de réponse.

« C'est parce que je choisis TRES soigneusement mes employés. » répondit-il à sa propre question. « Et aucun ne repart vivant. »

« S'il vous p… »

Et là, si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, Billy se déplaça légèrement, et je vis le flingue qu'il tenait à la main.

Je commençai à ouvrir la porte. Je devais faire quelque chose ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

Cela ne pouvait pas se passer. C'était un cauchemar terrible, et je pourrais me réveiller à tout moment dans mon lit chaud.

Mais avant que je ne pus faire quoi que ce soit, Billy appuya sur la détente.

Je sursautai, et me mordis la langue, prise de sanglots qui me firent trembler de la tête aux pieds.

« Insolent. » grogna Billy.

Je me mis les mains sur la bouche, pour ne pas qu'il entende mes pleurs. Je devais sortir d'ici.

Billy s'assit tranquillement sur le canapé de cuir, et reposa le pistolet.

« Je sais que tu es là, Bella. »

« Bella. Bella ! Tout va bien, mon amour. »

Des bras chauds m'encerclèrent, mais je me débattis.

« Bella. C'est seulement moi. »

« Non ! » m'écriai-je. « Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Bella, chérie. C'était juste un cauchemar. »

Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux, les clignai pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur mon visage, mais plus encore tombèrent.

« Tout va bien, vous êtes en sûreté. » me susurra la voix, gentiment. « Je suis là. » La clarté lunaire provenant des baies vitrées illuminait la pièce sous mes yeux, et les évènements de la journées me revinrent en mémoire.

« Edward ? » pleurai-je, ma voix tremblotante à cause d'un nouveau sanglot.

« Oui, Bella. Chut, c'est moi. » me réconforta-t-il. « Je suis là. Plus personne ne vous fera de mal. »

Je clignai une nouvelle fois des yeux, qui essayaient de s'acclimater à l'obscurité.

Il s'assit près de moi, sur le lit, l'anxiété se lisant sur son visage.

« Oh, Edward ! » pleurai-je encore, accrochant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il m'entoura de ses bras, me rapprochant de lui. Je posai mon visage contre sa poitrine, inhalant son odeur, me calmant petit à petit.

« Plus personne ne peut vous faire de mal. » me répéta-t-il dans un souffle, d'un ton déterminé, en me caressant le dos de manière apaisante.

« Je ne laisserai _**jamais **_personne_** te**_ faire du mal… »

La lumière éclairait toute la pièce. Je pouvais même le dire les yeux fermés.

Je baillai, et étirai mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

… enfin, j'essayai seulement de m'étirer. Quelque chose m'empêchait de bouger.

Ma respiration devint saccadée. Se sentir retenue n'était pas bon, pour quelqu'un qui venait d'être témoin d'un meurtre, et avait à ses trousses un ex-petit-ami voulant se venger.

Puis j'eus une bouffée d'une odeur familière, quelque chose de masculin et réconfortant. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me rappeler quand je l'avais déjà sentie, mais elle était paradisiaque, et je me relaxai instantanément. Quelque chose sentant si bon ne pouvait pas être dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvris un œil, hésitante, puis l'autre. J'étais couchée sur le côté, et en face de moi se trouvait un mur de baies vitrées.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Des baies vitrées… Forks… Edward.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent très grand. Edward.

Puis je regardai vers le canapé au bout de la pièce. Vide.

Ma respiration devint hachée pour une toute autre raison, quand le rêve et la réalité se séparèrent, en même temps que la brume du sommeil se dissipait.

OK, BELLA, pensai-je. RESPIRE.

Je regardai prudemment vers le bas, et je vis ce qui me tenait captive. Deux bras forts était enroulés serré autour de ma taille, épinglant mes bras le long de mes flancs.

Oh, ce n'était pas bon, ça. S'il était là avec moi, ce devait être parce que j'avais vraiment pleuré dans les bras d'Edward, un homme que je ne connaissais pas, à vrai dire. Un magnifique étranger. Mon mari. Bon, mon prétendu mari.

Je me roulai maladroitement sur l'autre côté, donc j'étais juste en face… oui, d'Edward.

Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration était profonde, et ses lèvres étaient même légèrement entrouvertes. Ses cheveux habituellement désordonnés étaient en bataille, et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front.

Mon cœur vacilla, et je jurerais que mes yeux étaient devenus vitreux.

Je devais me sortir de là. Je ne pouvais plus penser, avec lui si près. Même endormi, l'homme était éblouissant.

Je commençai à m'agiter pour m'échapper de ses bras, mais à la minute où j'essayai, les bras d'Edward se refermèrent autour de moi, me tenant encore plus près de lui. Beaucoup plus près.

Il soupira, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

« Oh mon dieu. » murmurai-je, d'une voix chancelante.

_**Toc. Toc.**_

Mince !

Mes yeux se dirigèrent frénétiquement vers la porte.

Faites qu'elle soit fermée. Faites qu'elle soit fermée.

« Edward, Bella. Puis-je entrer ? » dit une voix assourdie, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« C'est Alice. Puis-je entrer ? »

Juste au moment où je pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être pire ! Pourquoi tout dans ma vie devait-il être agité et énervant ?

Je regardai Edward, cherchant un plan pour me dégager de son étreinte. Mais il était réveillé. Il cligna des yeux pour se sortir du sommeil, et me fixa de son regard pénétrant.

« Allo ? » appela Alice une nouvelle fois, plus fort. « Est-ce que vous êtes rév… »

« Tu peux entrer. » lui répondit Edward, sans me quitter des yeux.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me relâche, mais à la place, il me tira encore plus près de lui, de sorte que ma tête repose sur sa poitrine. Je voulais me dégager. Ou alors regarder ailleurs, mais c'était comme si ses yeux de jade éblouissants me paralysaient.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et Edward rompit enfin notre transe pour regarder la nouvelle venue.

« Désolée si je vous réveille. » s'excusa Alice.

Je clignai des yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Pourquoi perdais-je toujours ma capacité à respirer quand je regardais cet homme ? C'était tout simplement ridicule.

« Nous étions réveillés. » lui assura Edward, sa voix toujours ensommeillée.

« Oh, ok. » dit Alice. « Eh bien, Rose et moi allons passer une journée entre filles, et nous aurions bien voulu que Bella vienne avec nous.

Je me rendis enfin compte qu'il fallait peut-être que je regarde Alice.

Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était déjà habillée, chaussures haute couture, et tout. Une lève-tôt, apparemment.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster, Alice. » lui répondis-je poliment.

C'était en partie pour ça. D'un autre côté, j'étais simplement effrayée à l'idée d'être seule face à elles, et d'avoir à continuer cette mascarade sans Edward. Cette pensée me fit légèrement paniquer.

Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! » gazouilla-t-elle. « Nous tenons vraiment à connaître notre nouvelle sœur. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, anxieuse. C'était pour cela que j'étais tant effrayée. Elles auraient des milliers de questions pour leur 'belle-sœur', et je ne pourrais mentir. J'étais née sans cette capacité. En plus de tout ça, je n'avais pas _**envie**_ de leur mentir. Elles semblaient gentilles.

Edward dut percevoir mon hésitation, car il enleva son bras de mes épaules et me caressa les cheveux.

« Et si je voulais la garder pour moi tout seul, aujourd'hui ? » dit-il en souriant.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, même si j'essayais de garder cette réaction en moi.

Alice mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ne crois-tu pas que tu l'as gardée pour toi très longtemps, Edward ? » ronchonna-t-elle.

La douleur et la culpabilité se peignirent sur les traits d'Edward, un instant, avant que son expression redevienne impassible.

« Alice. Je n'ai rien du tout à expli… »

« Une journée entre fille ? Ça me semble une bonne idée. » l'interrompis-je, avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Edward et Alice se faisaient une sorte de combat de regards entre frère et sœur. Si cela ne me concernait pas, ils se battraient de toute façon. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ça. Peut-être le principal était de savoir lequel avait tort ou raison.

Edward ne m'enserrait plus que d'un bras, de sorte qu'il était plus facile pour moi de me dégager et de poser ma main sur son torse.

« Edward ? » murmurai-je.

S'il te plait, regarde-moi, pensai-je.

Il s'exécuta, et son regard tomba sur moi à l'instant où je prononçais son nom. Son masque fondit immédiatement, et son visage s'adoucit.

« Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour. »

Son léger souffle glissa sur mon visage, et un petit frisson parcourut mon dos.

« Ça ne me dérange pas de me promener avec Alice et Rosalie, aujourd'hui. » lui dis-je, le rassurant d'un sourire.

Ça ne me dérangeait vraiment pas de passer du temps avec elles. Elles semblaient agréables, et promettaient une journée amusante. Surtout avec Alice.

J'étais juste nerveuse.

Mais, si cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour Edward, et si cela apaisait les tensions avec sa famille, j'irais. Il avait fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour me garder en sûreté, après tout. Je lui devais une fière chandelle, que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais lui rendre.

« Nous ne sommes pas aussi méchantes qu'Edward le laisse penser. » promit Alice. « Nous allons nous amuser. »

Je lui souris.

« Edward ne m'a jamais dit que du bien de vous. Je suis sûre que l'on passera du bon temps, ensemble. »

Je ne savais pas si je tentais de la convaincre, ou de me convaincre. Je détestais ne pas savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Alice jeta un œil à son frère et sourit, presque timidement.

« Je vais le dire à Rose. » dit-elle. « Viens nous rejoindre quand tu es prête, en bas des escaliers, Bella. »

Je hochai la tête, tandis qu'elle partait en fermant la porte.

Edward soupira et fourra sa tête dans mes cheveux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. » grogna-t-il.

J'acquiesçai faiblement, toujours stupéfaite, soit à cause de la tournure des évènements, soit de cette grande proximité. Sûrement un peu des deux.

« Ça va. » dis-je, peu convaincante.

Edward retira sa tête de mes cheveux, et je ne savais pas si je devais lui en vouloir ou pas. Mais cela me permettait au moins de me concentrer plus facilement.

Il se releva sur un coude, et me regarda.

« Je savais qu'elles insisteraient pour passer du temps avec toi. » dit-il, rêveur. « Mais je pensais qu'elles attendraient un peu plus longtemps. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elles préparent peut-être déjà la liste de questions qu'elles veulent te poser. »

Je déglutis. M'avait-il tutoyée… ?

Il me jeta un regard d'excuse, et tendis le bras pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il sincèrement. « Je pensais avoir plus de temps pour te préparer. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » lui assurai-je, d'une voix tremblante, tandis que sa main s'attardait sur mon visage.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu t'en sortiras très bien. »

Je roulai des yeux. Et, aussi, quelle était cette manie de me tutoyer ?

« Hum, Hum. » murmurai-je sarcastiquement.

J'allais probablement ruiner la mission entière, compromettre notre couverture, faire éclater une dispute dans la famille, et révéler notre planque. Oh mon dieu, ce serait de pire en pire.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Tu y arriveras. » insista-t-il. « Tu peux le faire. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser ton bon jugement pour répondre correctement à leurs questions. »

Je grimaçai. Mon « bon jugement » m'avait mis en relation avec un infâme criminel. Cela m'avait poussée à entrer dans sa maison en plein milieu de la nuit. Cela m'avait poussée dans ce sombre couloir désolant.

« Bella. Tu feras ça bien. » promit-il.

Mes pensées devaient avoir laissé une trace sur mon visage.

« Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. »

Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. Je déglutis.

« Vous… Tu… ne seras pas là. » marmonnai-je, pathétique. Je réalisai qu'il était mieux de le tutoyer à présent… Pour la couverture.

Edward haussa un sourcil, l'amusement éclairant ses traits.

« Qui sait ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je… Vous… Tu viens avec nous ? » demandai-je, confuse. « Pour une journée _**entre filles**_ ? »

Edward s'esclaffa, ce qui créa de petites rides aux coins de ses yeux.

« J'ai promis à la CIA de ne pas te quitter d'une semelle, tant qu'on sera ici, Bella. »

Je continuais à le fixer, déconcertée.

Puis il enleva sa main de mon visage, et s'assit, passant ses jambes hors du lit.

« Edward… »

Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule, et cligna de l'œil.

« Quel genre de protecteur serais-je si je te laissais te débrouiller seule ? »

« Est-ce qu'Alice vous… te laissera vraiment venir ? » demandai-je, incrédule.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse arrêter Edward s'il voulait faire quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne connaissais pas encore sa sœur, vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Toute résistance était vaine.

Edward secoua la tête, prenant un t-shirt sur le canapé.

J'aurais presque crié à la vue de ce dos et de ces épaules musclées qui se cachaient sous son pull. Même les omoplates de cet homme étaient sexy ! Mon dieu, il a été créé pour me torturer.

« Non. » me répondit-il, m'interrompant dans mon analyse.

Mes rougeurs traitresses se répandirent sur mes joues, et je priai pour qu'elles disparaissent avant qu'il ne se retourne, pour qu'il ne sache pas que j'étais honteusement en train de le mater.

« Elle ne voudrait pas. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis là. »

Il fouilla dans son sac de voyage, sûrement en train de chercher quelque chose.

J'arquai un sourcil.

« Vous… euh, tu viendras incognito ? » m'enquis-je.

Edward ne se retourna pas, la tête toujours dans son sac.

« Oui. Je serai ta meilleure amie Samantha, venue de Chicago pour voir ta nouvelle belle-famille. »

« S'il vous plaît… Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. »

Même la CIA ne pouvait pas permettre qu'_**Edward Cullen **_ressemble à une femme.

Edward me sourit par-dessus son épaule.

« Oui. » dit-il en riant. « C'était une farce. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ha, ha ! » s'exclama-t-il, victorieux, brandissant quelque chose de tout petit de son sac.

Il se retourna, le tendit devant lui avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Je regardai fixement le petit objet dans sa main, aussi confuse que deux minutes avant.

« Vous voulez la distraire… avec une broche ? » demandai-je lentement.

Edward rit.

« Il y a un micro dedans, me permettant d'entendre tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, grâce à un casque sans fil. »

Il regarda la broche bleu-ciel dans sa main, fier de son plan.

« Tu seras toujours seule face aux questions d'Alice, j'en ai peur, mais je saurai si M. Black tente d'entrer en contact avec toi, ou si quelque chose de dangereux arrive. » continua-t-il. « Et je serai tout près. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Cela est sensé. » décidai-je, mais j'espérais que je pourrais l'entendre aussi, ce qui pourrait m'aider avec « l'interrogatoire ». En attendant, je savais que j'étais en sûreté, avec lui qui me surveillait. Je n'avais jamais pensé à la possibilité que Jacob puisse me contacter.

Ils m'avaient dit plein de fois que les chances de me trouver à Forks étaient microscopiques, mais je me tenais toujours sur mes gardes. Cette réalité me blessa.

« Mais je suis légèrement déçue de rater l'arrivée de 'Samantha'. » me moquai-je, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la situation mortelle où j'étais, à laquelle j'aurais à penser pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne pouvais imaginer le jour où je ne ressentirais plus le besoin de regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

Edward rit.

« Je suis tellement désolé de te décevoir, 'mon amour'. » plaisanta-t-il.

Je rougis.

« Je te laisse te préparer. N'oublie pas ta broche. »

J'acquiesçai, puis lui aussi partit de la chambre.

Je me douchai, et ne perdis pas de temps à me sécher les cheveux. Alice et Rosalie devaient probablement m'attendre. Je sautai dans un jean et dans un t-shirt gris carbone, épinglant la petite broche bleue sur le devant.

Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose d'aller dehors ce jour-là. L'agence ne m'avait fournie que trois ou quatre tenues. J'avais l'impression que cette mission durerait largement plus longtemps que quatre jours. Alice semblait plutôt heureuse de faire du shopping pour le 'mariage', hier. Cela ne la dérangerait sûrement pas de s'arrêter dans des magasins pendant la journée. Je n'aimais pas vraiment faire du shopping, mais m'habiller était une nécessité. J'espérais que cela passerait assez vite.

Je mis mes ballerines noires, et pris une grande inspiration. Inutile de remettre ça à demain. Je pouvais faire ça. Et Edward serait près de moi, après tout. Cela me procurait un peu de confort.

« Bella ! » s'exclama Alice, lorsqu'elle me vit sur le pas de la porte du salon.

Je lui fis un signe timide de la main, me sentant comme lancée sous les projecteurs, tandis qu'ils tournaient tous le regard vers moi.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient revenus, avec leur adorable petite fille dans son couffin. Edward était assis sur un bras du canapé, jouant à un jeu vidéo avec Emmett, mais il releva la tête avec un sourire chaleureux quand il entendit Alice.

Je lui souris en retour par reflexe.

Je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas venu voir sa famille plus souvent. Il semblait si joyeux et insouciant quand il était avec eux. N'était-ce que son boulot qui le tenait à l'écart ? Une année est une longue période à passer, sans ses proches.

« Bella ? » m'arriva une toute petite voix.

Je baissai les yeux, et vis Abby debout devant moi. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient innocents, son expression pensive.

Je lui souris et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

« Oui, Abby ? » l'incitai-je.

Elle hésita, se balançant sur ses petits pieds, me regardant avec espoir.

« Maman et Papa m'ont dit que tu es ma nouvelle Tatie. » dit-elle finalement.

La pièce devint très silencieuse.

Je hochai la tête pour dire oui, regardant cette petite fille innocente, qui ne connaissait rien aux tromperies, ou aux nuances de gris, ou encore à la vengeance.

« Oui. » dis-je doucement. « Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

Elle m'étudia un long moment, avant qu'un large sourire n'éclaire son visage, pommettes saillantes. Elle ressemblait tellement à son père, à ce moment-là.

Elle acquiesça et je souris encore. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela comptait tant pour moi que cette petite fille m'accepte dans sa famille, mais mon cœur fondit tout simplement.

« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Tatie Bella ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je retins un rire.

« Si tu veux. » lui répondis-je, haussant les épaules.

Elle sourit, semblant satisfaite de cette conversation, et s'échappa vers Emmett.

Celui-ci rigola.

« Hé, petit singe. » dit-il, tous sourires, l'aidant à monter sur ses genoux. « Est-ce que tu m'aideras à anéantir Tonton Eddie ? »

« Ouais ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Ané… tantir ! »

Edward fronça les sourcils, joueur.

« Merci. » bouda-t-il. « Je vous aime, moi aussi. »

« Arrête de geindre. » l'avertit Emmett. « C'est la guerre ! L'amour n'a rien à faire avec ça. Pas vrai, Ab ? »

Elle approuva sérieusement.

« Chacun pour soi ! » déclara-t-elle.

Emmett et Edward rirent, très amusés avec leur copine de jeu.

« Ça, c'est ma fille ! » gronda Emmett, levant une main pour que sa fille lui en tape cinq.

« Tu veux rester avec Papa pour faire la guerre, ou tu viens avec Maman et tes Taties ? » demanda négligemment Rosalie, passant son sac sur son épaule.

Abby pinça ses lèvres pendant un moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

« On pourra manger des glaces. » chanta Alice.

Abby leva le regard vers Emmett.

« Désolée, Papa. » dit-elle.

Emmett fronça les sourcils, et Edward rit légèrement.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et descendit de ses genoux.

« Bye, bye, Tonton Edward. » lança-t-elle, la voix sonnant comme un carillon.

Il se pencha vers elle pour qu'elle puisse lui laisser un gros bisou sur la joue, puis elle courut vers Rosalie et prit sa main.

« Abandonné par ma propre fille, pour un cornet de glace. » marmonna Emmett.

« Aïe. Ne sois pas triste, Em. » dit Edward. « Je te laisserai me battre à FIFA. »

« Venez, les filles ! » s'enthousiasma Alice, prenant l'autre main de sa nièce. « On doit aller faire les magasins ! »

« Et aller manger des glaces ! » acclama Abby.

Elles partirent vers la porte, Abby entre les deux femmes. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, vers moi.

« Tu viens, Tatie Bella ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brillant à la pensée des crèmes glacées.

Rosalie et Alice me regardèrent, attendant ma réponse.

« Oh. Oui. » dis-je.

J'avais été tellement occupée à regarder la petite scène de famille que j'avais échoué dans ma tentative de participer.

« Laissez-moi juste prendre mon sac. » leur demandai-je.

Alice sourit.

« Bien sûr, Bella. » dit-elle simplement. « Nous t'attendrons dans la voiture. »

J'acquiesçai.

Edward se releva quand je partis vers l'escalier.

Emmett pouffa de rire, et s'était allongé en travers du canapé dès qu'Edward en était parti.

« Ouais, va donc dire au revoir à ta petite femme. » dit-il, secouant une main dédaigneusement. « Je mets en route le jeu. Prépare-toi à être 'anéanti'. »

Edward rit dans sa barbe.

« Ce sera la guerre quand je reviendrai. » le prévint-il, me suivant dans l'escalier.

« Les dieux du NFL vont te terrasser. » tonna-t-il.

Edward secoua la tête.

« Ignore-le, tout simplement. » me dit-il. « C'est ce qu'on fait tous. »

Je ris, et Edward me sourit, un côté de ses lèvres se soulevant un peu plus que l'autre.

Mes genoux prirent soudain la consistance d'une gelée, et mon cœur cogna nerveusement dans ma poitrine.

« Je viens avec toi, chercher ton sac. » annonça Edward, me prenant gentiment par le coude.

J'acquiesçai, muette.

« Achète tout ce que tu veux avec cette carte. » dit-il, me tendant une carte de crédit noire.

Mme Isabella Cullen était imprimé en lettres dorées scintillant légèrement, sur le devant.

« Ton ancienne carte a été détruite et annulée, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de dépenses accidentelles tant que nous serons ici. M. Black aurait pu tracer ton activité bancaire. »

Je le fixai avec de grands yeux. Je ne pouvais croire tout ce qui avait été fait pour cette mission. Cela n'aidait pas de me demander si j'en valais le coup. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour eux de me laisser me débrouiller par mes propres moyens.

« Je sais que c'est un inconvénient, mais s'il te plait, n'hésite pas à t'en servir. Elle n'a pas de limite. »

Il me regarda un moment.

« Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien ici. »

Il s'arrêta, pensif.

« Tu dois sûrement vouloir t'acheter un nouveau portable tant que tu y es. On a dû le résilier aussi. »

Je baissai les yeux, embarrassée de tant de générosité. Je ne pouvais imaginer surmonter ces épreuves sans lui. J'eus soudainement envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

« Merci. » dis-je, espérant qu'il entende ma sincérité. « Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un portable. »

Et c'était vrai. Personne que je connaissais ne pourrait me contacter. Ils ne savaient pas où j'étais. Ils ne savaient peut-être même pas si j'étais en vie. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de ma mère, de Charlie, frappés de chagrin et inquiets.

« Cela faciliterait les choses. » répliqua Edward, résolu.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Ni d'argumenter.

« As-tu tes nouveaux papiers d'identité sur toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

« Dans mon sac. » lui dis-je.

Il approuva.

« Très bien. Maintenant, je vais aller jouer avec Emmett, et je te suivrai. » m'informa-t-il. « Je ne serai qu'à quinze minutes de toi. Je pense que c'est une distance acceptable. »

Il me sourit gentiment.

« Et je me tiendrai à l'écoute. »

Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement, et acquiesçai, des papillons volant dans mon estomac.

Je me sentis comme si je quittais Charlie encore une fois, quittant ma maison fiable et sûre, ne m'en remettant qu'à moi-même.

Edward me sourit, rassurant.

« Les filles t'attendent probablement. » me rappela-t-il.

« Ok. » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Et, Bella ? » m'appela-t-il.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Essaye de t'amuser. »


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Annonce : Tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Note de la traductrice : Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai essayé de m'empresser de traduire ce chap ! Si y'a des fautes ou quoi, n'hésitez pas ! Sinon, merci à tous pour les reviews, mais désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tous… Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**- Point de vue Edward -**_

Je me sentis soudain nerveux à l'idée de l'avoir laissée se débrouiller seule.

Peut-être aurais-je dû essayer de convaincre mes sœurs de me laisser venir avec elles. Je ne pouvais imaginer combien c'était difficile pour elle. Devoir vivre dans une maison pleine d'inconnus, avec qui elle n'avait aucune affinité, et après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà dû affronter.

Ma gorge se serra et mes mains devenaient poings à l'idée de tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Et après tout cela, elle ne pouvait tourner la page, à cause d'un chien sans scrupules, un déchet de la société, qui l'avait maltraitée. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Jacob Black, mais je savais que si c'était le cas, je le tuerais pour tout ce qu'il lui avait mis sur les épaules.

Je n'avais peut-être pas pu être là pour elle dans le passé, mais plus personne ne pouvait la blesser de nouveau depuis qu'elle m'avait. Je ferais en sorte que ce soit vrai, ou alors je mourrais en essayant.

« Hey, Edward ! » m'appela Emmett depuis le salon.

Je soupirai.

« J'arrive, Emmett ! » lui répondis-je, jetant un coup d'œil dans toute la pièce avant de la quitter.

Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que de garder un œil sur elle, et de m'assurer qu'elle se sente ici chez elle.

« Le jeu est lancé, et tu as gagné le droit de choisir ton équipe en premier. » m'informa mon beau-frère quand j'entrais dans la pièce.

Emmett et moi nous connaissions depuis tous petits. Nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde depuis que j'avais dix ans. Nous avions toujours été plus des frères que des amis, et quand il se maria avec ma sœur quand nous avions dix-neuf ans, j'étais heureux pour eux. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient follement amoureux, et ils eurent Abby un an plus tard. Ma grande sœur n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

« Depuis quand tu me laisses choisir en premier ? » demandai-je, sceptique.

« Tais-toi, ou tu devras jouer avec les Bronco. » menaça-t-il.

Je levai les mains en signe de soumission.

« Très bien. » cédai-je. « Très bien. Quelle équipe as-tu prise ? »

Il sourit.

« Les Patriots ! » acclama-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux.

« Je prends les Colts, dans ce cas-là. »

Il haussa les épaules, me passa une manette et s'assit correctement sur le canapé, de sorte que je puisse m'asseoir aussi.

« Je ne peux jouer qu'une seule partie. » l'informai-je, faisant apparaître Peyton Manning sur l'écran. « Puis j'irai m'occuper de mes affaires. »

Emmett ricana.

« Es-tu sûr que tu ne vas pas tomber 'accidentellement' sur les filles ? »

Je levai un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » questionnai-je.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » dit-il, haussant les épaules. « Peut-être parce que tu as laissé ta femme sortir avec tes sœurs et que tu commences à le regretter. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Emmett était indubitablement une machine à gaffes. Mais il n'était pas stupide, et me connaissait bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demandai-je, essayant de paraître désintéressé.

Emmett rit dans sa barbe.

« On sait tous les deux qu'Alice et Rosie peuvent être de vrais anges quand elles le veulent. » dit-il, interceptant une passe dans le jeu. « Mais elles sont aussi diaboliques. Tu reviens à la maison marié avec une fille qu'elles n'ont jamais rencontrée, et maintenant, elles l'ont pour elles toutes seules, pour toute la journée. »

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tu l'as presque donnée en pâture aux requins. »

Je me renfrognai.

« Je pense qu'Alice se contrôlera. » dis-je.

Je ne savais pas qui j'essayais de convaincre.

« Je crois qu'elle l'aime bien. »

Il était évident qu'Alice était en colère après moi, et un peu plus blessée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se vengerait sur Bella. Alice n'était pas du genre à garder ses pensées pour elle. Si elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un, cela se savait, et elle semblait avoir plutôt bien accepté Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que Rose pense d'elle ? » demandai-je.

Emmett soupira.

« Elle est surprise. » dit-il. « Comme nous tous. »

Je hochai la tête, sentant une nouvelle vague de culpabilité. Je détestais mêler ma famille à tout cela. Je détestais leur mentir, mais j'ai su, à la minute où j'eus pris conscience de cette affaire, que je ferais tout pour garder Bella Swan en sécurité. C'était pour les gens comme elle que j'avais choisi cette branche de métier. S'il y avait plus de personnes comme elle dans le monde, peut-être que ma vie n'aurait pas changé il y avait dix-huit ans.

« Tu sais comme Rosie veut protéger sa famille. » dit Emmett, me sortant de ma rêverie.

J'acquiesçai.

« Mais Abby l'adore. » rigola Emmett. « Ça l'adoucira peut-être un peu. »

Je souris. J'adorais ma nièce !

Je le taclai devant les buts, et il jura silencieusement.

« Elles se rapprocheront probablement en racontant des histoires embarrassantes de ton enfance. » dit-il, avec un sourire vengeur.

Je soupirai. Connaissant mes sœurs, c'était sûrement ce qu'il se passerait.

« Peut-être que je _**devrais**_ les retrouver. » dis-je, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Je commençais à être vraiment très anxieux, lançant des regards vers la porte toutes les deux secondes. Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir où se trouvait Bella. C'était vraiment… troublant.

Emmett pouffa.

« Tu affronterais la colère d'Alice et Rosalie pour sauver Bella ? »

« Oui. » dis-je sans y penser.

La réponse avait été automatique, quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu, pour conserver la couverture par exemple. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Mec, tu dois _**vraiment**_ l'aimer ! » chantonna Emmett.

« Je l'ai épousée. » lui rappelai-je, toujours pensif.

Soudain, une image de ce matin me revint à l'esprit. Le visage de Bella si près du mien, son souffle chaud caressant ma peau. Ses petites mains reposant doucement sur mon torse. Quand elle s'était réveillée de son cauchemar, cette nuit, ses cris perçants m'avaient déchiré le cœur. Ils étaient pleins de souffrance, d'angoisse. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle rêvait, mais je pouvais le deviner, et j'étais allé immédiatement près d'elle. Une autre réaction automatique. Je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir de contrôle sur mes actes.

Mais je m'étais senti si bien, là, tout près d'elle, après que ses pleurs eurent cessé, et elle s'était aussitôt rendormie, si bien que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'elle.

« Et donc, pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? » demanda Emmett.

Il mit le jeu en pause, et se tourna vers moi.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

Mes pensées m'avaient emmené si loin que je ne me rappelais même plus de quoi nous parlions à la base.

« Nous annoncer ça, comme ça. » expliqua-t-il. « Esmé a pratiquement fait une crise cardiaque. »

Je grimaçai, passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de blesser ma mère. Elle avait tellement fait pour moi.

« Je l'aime. » dis-je, peu convaincu.

D'un coup, mon histoire si bien ficelée ne me semblait plus si crédible. Parce que si j'avais rencontré une fille comme Bella, dans une situation ordinaire, je me serais empressée de la présenter à ma famille.

« Je te crois, mec. » dit Emmett, sérieux, pour une fois. « Et je suis heureux pour vous, mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pu la rencontrer plus tôt ? Ou encore, tu aurais pu appeler et nous en dire plus sur elle. »

Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains. Après tant d'entraînement sur la façon de regarder un ennemi dans les yeux, je savais soutenir le regard d'un kamikaze et le faire parler. Je l'avais déjà fait avant. Mais je ne pouvais regarder mon meilleur ami et frère, avec son expression de déception.

« Je suis désolé, Em. » soupirai-je, espérant qu'il entende à quel point je l'étais.

« Je ne suis pas énervé, petit frère. » dit-il, après un moment. « Je suis content que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un. Nous nous inquiétions tous pour toi. »

Je me renfrognai.

« Mais, en vaut-elle le coup ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. »

Je relevai le regard vers lui. C'était la seule chose dont je n'avais jamais douté. La seule pour laquelle je n'aurais pas à mentir.

« Sans aucun doute. »

* * *

« Tu n'as apporté que quatre tenues ? » dit ma petite sœur d'une voix indignée, dans mon oreillette, tandis que je filais à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute vers Port Angeles.

Mes sœurs allaient toujours à Port Angeles pour ces journées entre filles. Forks n'avait pas grand-chose qui puisse attirer leur attention.

« Ouais. » dit Bella, d'une voix nerveuse. « Je ne savais vraiment pas combien de temps nous resterions. »

Pourquoi personne n'essayait de la mettre plus à l'aise ? Cela s'entendait rien qu'au ton de sa voix qu'elle était anxieuse.

« Tu peux prendre des affaires à moi, Tatie Bella. » entendis-je Abby dire, toute mignonne et volontaire. C'était ma nièce, ça.

« Merci, Abby. » répondit Bella. Sa voix sonnait amusée, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle se retenait de rire franchement, pour ne pas blesser Abby.

« C'est une très jolie robe, que tu as là. » commenta-t-elle. « Tu crois que je pourrais t'emprunter celle-ci ? »

« Bien sûr ! » approuva Abby. « C'est ma préférée. »

« Que diriez-vous d'aller dans un magasin pour que Bella puisse acheter sa propre robe ? » suggéra Rosalie.

Sa voix était formelle, contrôlée, et montrait sa répugnance, mais au moins elle essayait. Je devrais la remercier plus tard.

« Que pensez-vous de la Tua Cantante ? » proposa Alice, heureuse à l'idée de faire les magasins.

« Je ne suis jamais venue à Port Angeles. » admit Bella. « Donc je ne peux pas vous aider à choisir. »

« Oh, la Tua Cantante, c'est fabuleux ! » s'exclama Alice. « Tu vas adorer ! »

Je programmai le magasin sur mon GPS. C'était à quinze minutes de là où je me trouvais, donc nous étions proches à présent.

J'aurais à augmenter le son de l'oreillette bientôt, lorsqu'elles sortiraient de l'atmosphère confinée de la voiture. Mais je devrais les entendre clairement, et si je me rappelais bien, il y avait un petit café dans la même rue. C'était parfait. Je pourrais m'asseoir là-bas incognito, et je serais tout de même près d'elles.

« Donc, Edward ne t'a jamais parlé de Port Angeles ? » demanda Rosalie. « Il venait là tout le temps, avant. »

Mes mains se resserrèrent sur le volant. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête.

« Il m'a parlé de Port Angeles. » dit doucement Bella. « Il n'a pas mentionné de magasin en particulier, c'est tout. »

« Edward déteste faire les magasins. » admit Alice, ne cachant pas la déception que cela lui causait.

Je relâchai ma respiration, que je retenais sans le savoir.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'Edward t'en a dit ? » s'enquit Rose.

Silence.

Je me triturai l'esprit pour savoir si je lui avais dit quelque chose à propos de la ville, pendant notre vol. Je ne me rappelais pas lui en avoir parlé.

« Il m'a juste dit que Forks était vraiment une petite ville, donc si on voulait faire quelque chose, on devait venir ici. » dit finalement Bella.

Je souris. Cette fille était plus douée qu'elle ne s'était dépeinte.

« Donc, Bella. » reprit Alice après un moment de silence inconfortable. « Tu as rencontré Edward dans une librairie ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle immédiatement, semblant rassurée d'être revenue sur un terrain qu'elle connaissait.

« Quelle est la première chose que tu as remarquée à propos de notre petit Eddie ? » gloussa Alice.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

J'avais trois ans de plus, et la dépassais de deux têtes, mais elle faisait toujours en sorte de sembler la plus vieille. Et combien de fois m'avait-elle appelé comme ça, alors que je n'étais pas là ?

« Ses yeux. » lâcha Bella, sans hésitation.

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent. Elle avait dit cela comme un fait, un peu de vérité au milieu de tous ces mensonges.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Alice, d'un ton curieux. _**Presque **_aussi curieuse que je ne l'étais.

Je ressentis un peu de culpabilité à écouter leur conversation. Elle semblait très personnelle d'un coup. Mais je l'avais _**prévenue**_ que j'écouterais.

« Beaucoup de gens remarquent ses cheveux, en premier. » se moqua Rosalie.

Je me renfrognai.

Pendant un moment, j'essayais de me lisser ces cheveux indomptables tous les matins. Mais c'était inutile, et me faisait perdre du temps, donc j'avais abandonné.

« J'ai remarqué ses cheveux ensuite. » admit Bella, et je pouvais imaginer son délicieux rougissement. « Mais j'ai remarqué ses yeux en premier. Je n'avais jamais vu cette nuance de vert auparavant. »

Je plissai les yeux. Je n'avais pas réalisé avoir de nuance particulière de vert, et sûrement pas une si rare. Mes yeux étaient juste… verts.

« Nous sommes arrivées ! » s'exclama Alice, toute excitée.

Je soupirai, sachant que ce serait la fin de cette conversation.

Oh, comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir lire dans ces pensées de filles, si intrigantes.

* * *

**_- Point de vue Bella -_**

Ses yeux ? Mais à quoi je pensais ? Et après, je me suis enfoncée, en inventant quelque chose à propos d'une nuance spéciale. Peut-être n'écoutait-il pas encore ?

« Donc, comment t'a-t-il fait sa demande ? » demanda Alice, sur le ton de la conversation, tandis qu'elle me passait un haut bleu.

Je souris en me rappelant son sourire fier lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé son histoire imaginée.

En plus, c'était une question à laquelle j'étais préparée. Bref.

« Il m'a concocté un repas. » commençai-je.

« A-t-il caché la bague dans la nourriture ? »

Je ris.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Comment ? » dit-elle, confuse.

Oh, non.

« Euh, rien. » marmonnai-je, pathétique. « Laisse tomber. »

Alice m'étudia un moment, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Alors, où était la bague ? » insista-t-elle.

Je lâchai un soupir.

« Après dîner, il m'a donné un cadeau. »

« J'adore les cadeaux ! » pétilla Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait à manger ? » s'enquit Rosalie, montrant un réel intérêt à la conversation pour la première fois.

« Des raviolis aux champignons. » répondis-je. « Mes préférés. »

Elle hocha la tête, souriant légèrement.

« Et c'était quoi, le cadeau ? » interrogea Alice, excitée, les yeux brillants.

Je ricanai.

« J'y viens. »

Alice souffla, s'efforçant d'attendre patiemment.

« C'étaient les Hauts de Hurlevent. » souris-je. « Il avait vu que mon exemplaire était en très mauvais état. »

Je pouffai, pensant à ma vraie copie des Hauts de Hurlevent, sur ma table de nuit à la maison, la couverture qui se détachait et les pages cornées.

« Un livre ? »

Rosalie et Alice partagèrent un regard, et se tournèrent vers moi.

« Quoi ? » questionnai-je.

« Eh bien, chérie… » tenta Alice. « Un livre n'est pas exactement un… cadeau de fiançailles ordinaire. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

C'était le genre de choses que je m'étais imaginée. Et je savais très bien que pour les autres filles, cette demande aurait été un échec, mais la simplicité de sa demande était parfaite pour moi. C'était ce qui m'avait laissée sans voix, avec cette étrange sensation que cet homme, que je ne connaissais que depuis deux heures, vienne me présenter une unique façon de faire sa demande en mariage, qui était parfaite pour _**quelqu'un comme moi**_. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec un tableau de scores de baseball. On devait lui reconnaître ça.

« J'ai adoré. » défendis-je. « C'était parfait. »

Alice pouffa, et les rougeurs s'étalèrent de mon cou à ma gorge.

Pourquoi avais-je ce ton rêveur dans ma voix ? Ce n'était même pas une vraie demande en mariage, bon Dieu.

« Continue. » m'incita Alice. « Il t'a donné ce livre _**parfait**_… »

Je baissai la tête, triturant le cintre du t-shirt que je tenais.

« Il m'a dit de regarder sur la première page de couverture. » murmurai-je. « Et il a juste écrit… des paragraphes. Quand j'eus fini de lire, je relevai les yeux vers lui, et il était agenouillé, me tendant la bague. »

« Oh ! » hurla Alice, applaudissant. « Est-ce que tu as pleuré ? J'aurais pleuré ! »

Je pouffai, quelque peu anxieuse et embarrassée.

« Bien sûr que j'ai pleuré. » dis-je, parce qu'en toute honnêteté, si cela avait été une vraie demande en mariage, j'aurais pleuré.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Annonce : Tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Note de la traductrice : Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! Cette histoire est tellement captivante :) Et sinon, je vais être répertoriée sur ce site : **__www. starbucks-twilight .skyrock _**(sans les espaces). Donc faites tourner, et y'a plein de chouettes histoires dessus ! Voilà :) Appreciate ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**- Point de vue Bella -**_

On apprend des choses tous les jours. Qu'avais-je appris aujourd'hui ? Ne jamais retourner faire du shopping avec Alice et Rosalie. C'est une sorte de marathon, pas agréable pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas spécialement faire les magasins.

J'avais passé toute la journée dans une cabine d'essayage, ou une autre, Alice ou Rosalie me tendant différentes tenues par le rideau des cabines. Elles intervenaient aléatoirement avec une nouvelle question, comme 'Est-ce qu'Edward t'a raconté la fois où on l'a poussé à voler le postiche du principal ? Oh ! Il faut absolument qu'il te la raconte ! C'était comme si quelqu'un avait pris les cheveux de Donald Trumps et les avait collés sur la tête d'Augarria.'

Certaines de ces histoires me faisaient rire, comme celle-ci, tandis que d'autres m'embarrassaient.

« Quand as-tu réalisé que tu aimais Edward ? »

Le rouge me monta aux joues très vite, et je lançai un regard à la broche que j'avais posée délicatement sur le banc, alors que j'essayais un autre pull bleu, sachant très bien qu'Edward pourrait entendre tout ce que je pourrais dire.

« Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. » avais-je marmonné.

« As-tu joué la fille inaccessible ? » pouffa Rosalie.

Je reniflai.

L'idée même que _**quelque chose**_ ou _**quelqu'un**_ pouvait être inaccessible à Edward Cullen était incompréhensible.

« Je n'aime pas jouer ce genre de jeux. » dis-je, honnêtement. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais pu. Jacob avait été mon seul vrai petit-ami. Je n'avais jamais réellement rencontré quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais aimé jouer ainsi.

« Oh, j'ai fait la fille inaccessible avec Emmett. » nous informa Rosalie, d'un ton amusé. « Une chasse intéressante, parfaite pour cette cible intéressante, d'ailleurs. »

Alice gloussa.

« Tu n'étais pas une fille inaccessible, Rose. » se moqua-t-elle. « Tu étais une fille impossible à atteindre. »

Rosalie haussa les épaules, peu touchée par la remarque.

« Maintenant, il m'a. » dit-elle. « Un défi, c'est bien, pour un homme. »

Alice farfouilla dans une pile de jeans haute couture.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout le monde savait que vous finiriez ensemble. » lui accorda-t-elle. « Tiens, Bella, essaye celui-là. »

Je pris docilement le jean qu'elle me tendait, et disparus de nouveau dans la cabine, heureuse d'échapper à la conversation.

« Avec cette jupe noire en soie ! » m'interpela Alice, tandis que je fermais le rideau.

Je soupirai.

« Ta sœur est une nazie de la mode. » murmurai-je dans la broche. « Et je veux entendre tous les détails de cette histoire de postiche. »

Que ça lui serve de leçon pour m'avoir éblouie, ce matin. Il fallait que je remette cette histoire sur le tapis, au dîner, quand Emmett sera là. Quelque chose me faisait penser que mon nouveau 'grand frère' serait très heureux de me donner tous les détails juteux.

« Puis nous irons sur Victoria Street, pour trouver un soutien-gorge assorti à ce t-shirt ! » se lança la nazie de la mode à elle-même.

Je ne savais pas qui était la plus contente quand nous nous arrêtâmes le shopping pour prendre une glace, Abby ou moi.

* * *

Abby était tombée endormie pendant le trajet de retour vers Forks, la tête sur mes genoux, car elle s'était affalée sur son siège auto.

Je souris, jouant avec une de ses boucles.

« Ta fille est adorable, Rosalie. » lui dis-je.

Elle s'était déridée au fur et à mesure de la journée, mais je savais qu'elle se méfiait toujours de moi. Elle prenait son rôle de grande sœur très à cœur. Elle semblait très protectrice envers sa famille. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je la respectais beaucoup par rapport à cela.

Rosalie me regarda par-dessus son épaule, et sourit lorsqu'elle vit sa fille dormant paisiblement.

« Merci. » dit-elle chaleureusement. « Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu sais ? »

« Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. » souris-je.

Au moins, quelqu'un m'avait complètement acceptée. Mais je ne pouvais remettre la faute sur aucun d'eux. Une pensée à notre couverture, et je savais qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons de douter de moi.

Je secouai la tête sans le vouloir, de culpabilité et de regrets.

« Je suis fille unique. » lui dis-je doucement. « C'est donc très agréable d'être entourée par toute cette famille aimante. »

Après que Renée fut partie avec Phil quand j'avais huit ans, il ne restait que Charlie et moi, mis à part les quelques mois que je passais avec maman et son nouveau mari, chaque été. Je n'avais jamais été en colère contre ma mère. J'étais triste pour Charlie, mais jamais énervée. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient plus heureux depuis longtemps.

Par contre, Renée ne m'avait pas abandonnée, ou quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, elle m'avait demandé de venir avec elle, mais Charlie avait besoin de moi.

J'étais quand même un peu seule, quelquefois. Papa n'étais pas souvent là, à cause de son travail de chef de police, et je m'étais toujours demandée ce que c'était d'appartenir à une grande famille.

« Ce n'est pas toujours un plaisir. » rigola Rosalie, jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur. « Imagine-toi, essayer d'être à l'heure pour partir à l'école, quand tu partages ta salle de bains avec Alice. »

Alice rit à son tour.

« Ou être coincée à la maison quand Rose n'est pas de bonne humeur. » ajouta-t-elle.

Rosalie lui sourit.

« C'est pas faux. » lui concéda-t-elle. « Et que penses-tu… d'essayer d'organiser une fête alors que ton frère joue du Beethoven à fond ? »

Alice acquiesça.

« Ça m'avait rendue folle ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elles rirent de concert, échangeant des regards complices, et je souris. Elles étaient certes différentes, et se chamaillaient comme tous les frères et sœurs. Mais on pouvait voir tout de suite qu'elles s'aimaient.

« Mais vous aurez toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter. » dis-je, d'une petite voix.

Ne pouvaient-ils voir combien c'était rare ? Quelle chance ils avaient ?

« Mais toi aussi. » chantonna Alice, me souriant dans le rétroviseur.

Rosalie semblait m'étudier attentivement. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait vu, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent un peu, et elle soupira, presque de défaite, comme si elle était énervée de voir ses défenses s'affaiblir.

« Après tout, tu t'es mariée à une grande famille, pas vrai ? »

Je regardai mes mains.

« Ouais. » dis-je. « C'était un coup de chance. »

Les garçons se trouvaient sur le porche de la maison, quand nous arrivâmes enfin dans l'allée des Cullen.

Rosalie et Alice pouffèrent quand elles les virent.

« N'ont-ils pas un air de petits chiens battus ? » se moqua Alice.

« On leur a manqué, Bella. » dit Rosalie, une expression rêveuse sur le visage. « N'est-il pas mignon ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas nous avoir attendues, si ? » m'inquiétai-je.

Rosalie me sourit.

« Si, ils nous attendaient. » confirma-t-elle, positive.

C'était sûr qu'ils semblaient avoir patienté jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. Le sourire d'Emmett était visible dès le début de l'allée, et lorsqu'il vit la voiture, il sauta de la marche du perron sur laquelle il était assis.

C'était peut-être un geste simple, mais cela m'atteignit en plein cœur. Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point-là. Au point de tellement désirer sa compagnie, qu'il vous manquait même s'il ne partait qu'une après-midi. Je n'avais jamais été folle de quelqu'un comme cela.

Edward était resté assis sur les marches, mais il souriait du même air enthousiaste. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps il était rentré. Nous avait-il suivies toute la journée ? Ou seulement assez longtemps pour tenir sa promesse ?

Alice entra la voiture au garage, mais laissa sa porte ouverte. J'étais surprise qu'Emmett et Edward se trouvent près de la voiture alors qu'Alice n'avait pas coupé le contact.

Si je n'en savais pas autant, j'aurais pensé qu'Edward était là pour la même raison que son beau-frère, c'est-à-dire, que sa femme lui aurait manqué et qu'il voulait l'accueillir.

Mais je savais tout.

« Tu m'as manqué. » sourit Emmett, ouvrant la porte à sa moitié.

J'en aurais presque éclaté de rire. Cet homme était une montagne, quelqu'un qui m'aurait terrifiée si je l'avais croisé dans la rue. Et là, il n'était plus qu'un mignon ours en peluche, qui mangeait dans la main de Rosalie.

Rosalie lui sourit en retour, et lui donna un baiser langoureux, qui commença à mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » dit-elle finalement.

Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents.

Alice me fit une grimace.

« Ne sont-ils pas écœurants ? » me moquai-je.

« Eh bien, je vais aller appeler Jazz. C'est beaucoup moins perturbant lorsqu'on fait aussi la même chose. » plaisanta-elle. Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et bondit de la voiture, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Edward se racla la gorge.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin réunis. » dit-il, vivement. « C'est super agréable, vraiment. »

« Tais-toi, Edward. » siffla Rosalie.

Edward haussa les épaules.

« Mais j'espère que tu n'as pas pensé à laisser ma femme à Port Angeles ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que ça ne m'aurait pas fait plaisir du tout. »

Rosalie roula des yeux.

« Je crois qu'Abby la gardait captive. » lui dit-elle.

C'était vrai. Abby s'était affalée petit à petit dans son siège, jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur mes genoux. Je ne pouvais pas la bouger, car j'avais eu peur de la réveiller.

Edward lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Abby s'est endormie. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Emmett pouffa.

« Je m'occupe d'elle. » proposa-t-il, embrassant la joue de Rosalie, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte arrière.

« Hé, comment as-tu su que nous allions à Port Angeles ? » entendis-je Rosalie demander à Edward.

« C'est là où vous allez toujours. » répondit-il simplement.

Emmett ouvrit la porte, me souriant gentiment.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris timidement.

« Oui, s'il te plait. »

Il rigola, détachant Abby et la prenant dans ses bras d'un seul mouvement.

« Rien ne pourrait la réveiller. » m'expliqua-t-il.

Je fis la grimace. J'aurais préféré qu'on me le dise plus tôt.

Je m'extirpai de la voiture aussi gracieusement que possible, c'est-à-dire telle un chat à trois pattes.

Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, je trébuchai en sortant, et me préparai à l'impact du sol dur en ciment en me protégeant de mes bras. La gravité n'a jamais été mon amie.

Mais je ne heurtai pas le sol. Deux bras forts m'enserrèrent autour de la taille, et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je fus captivée par une couleur jade.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » susurra-t-il, m'aidant à me redresser, mais ne me lâchant pas.

Je clignai stupidement des yeux.

« Bella ? »

« Quoi ? » haletai-je.

Ses lèvres tressaillirent, et formèrent un sourire.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, mon amour ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix suave et mélodieuse, séductrice.

Puis je réalisai quelque chose. Il savait ce qu'il faisait ! Il m'éblouissait de manière plus qu'intentionnelle !

« Je vais bien. » dis-je, mais ma voix n'était pas aussi indignée que je l'avais espéré.

« Bien rattrapé ! » tonna Emmett.

Je rougis, me rappelant soudain que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Edward me relâcha, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna d'un pas de moi.

« Merci, Em. » soupira-t-il, lui lançant un regard. « Enfin bref, tu as de la glace dans les cheveux. »

« Comment ? »

Il était évident qu'Abby devait être recouverte de glace chocolat-caramel sur le visage et les mains. Enfin, il y en avait avant qu'Emmett ne la sorte de la voiture. Maintenant, c'était lui qui en avait plein les cheveux et les joues.

Edward et moi rîmes à gorge déployée face à son expression hébétée.

« Comment a-t-elle fait pour t'en mettre dans les cheveux ? » s'enquit Edward.

« C'est comme ça de vivre avec une petite de trois ans. » se moqua Rosalie.

Emmett hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Attends de voir qui rira quand ça sera votre tour. » ricana Emmett, son regard passant de moi à Edward.

« Oh oui. » enchérit Rosalie. « On doit te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, depuis le jour où tu as appris à Abby à pêcher dans l'aquarium du restaurant chinois. »

Emmett rigola de plus belle, un air machiavélique dans les yeux.

« Attends de voir quand tu auras ton premier gamin, petit frère. »

Je pouvais parier que je me mis à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand Edward se tourna vers moi. Et je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la conversation, du regard d'Edward, ou encore de mon imagination débordante, qui me laissait voir un petit cousin pour Abby, aux cheveux bronze et aux yeux marron.

« Tu as entendu ça, ma chérie ? » sourit Edward. « Je crois qu'il vient de menacer _**notre**_ premier enfant. »

_**Notre**_ premier enfant ? Oh mon Dieu, je ne pouvais plus respirer.

« Je te menace, _**toi **_! » dit Emmett, par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'il rentrait dans la maison.

Rosalie, à côté de lui, riait de bon cœur.

Edward me regardait toujours, l'amusement se répandant sur tout son visage.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser voir à quel point cela m'affectait. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à s'amuser ?

« Chicago n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour élever un enfant. » le citai-je, essayant d'être le plus indifférente possible.

Il sourit encore plus, soulevant un sourcil.

« Heureusement que j'ai une maison ici. » répliqua-t-il avec douceur.

De qui me moquais-je ? Il avait déjà gagné cette bataille, et si je ne m'éloignais pas tout de suite de lui, _**je**_ perdrais de vue la raison de notre présence ici.

Nous jouions une comédie soigneusement préparée, et si je ne faisais pas attention, j'allais finir par y croire moi aussi. Cela semblait être le plus grand danger que nous courrions. Quelque chose de pire serait que Jacob vienne pour me tuer.

Quelque chose me dit que ce destin serait presque plus agréable à vivre que ce qu'Edward pourrait me faire.

« Une bonne chose, oui. » marmonnai-je, le contournant pour aller vers la porte.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il, semblant inquiet et confus.

« Ouais. » dis-je, sans aucune hésitation. « Je dois juste… voir si ta mère a besoin d'aide pour le dîner.

Il y avait d'innombrables raisons pour lesquelles je ne devais pas aimer Edward. Il était la seule chose qui me gardait en vie, à présent. Littéralement. Quel cliché ce serait, la demoiselle en détresse qui tombe amoureuse du héros ? Mon dieu. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas _**moi**_.

Puis, il y avait le fait qu'on était là pour me protéger d'une mort incertaine, et nous ne pouvions pas oublier ce détail. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait, maintenant.

Il y avait aussi mon magnifique record d'expériences amoureuses. Après ma dernière relation, j'avais été placée sous la protection des témoins. Pas besoin de plus d'explications à propos de ça.

Et enfin, c'était douloureux mais évident qu'Edward Cullen ne serait pas bien avec quelqu'un comme _**moi**_. Il devait être avec quelqu'un de carrément mieux.

Est-ce que l'une de ces solides raisons m'empêcha de me retourner vers son regard perplexe avant de fermer la porte ? Malheureusement, non.

Je soupirai.

Ce serait beaucoup plus simple de ne pas l'apprécier si je ne devais pas convaincre tout le monde que je l'aimais. Et plus que cela, s'il n'était pas aussi convaincant dans son propre rôle !


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Annonce : Tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Note de la traductrice : On entame les choses sérieuses ! L'ancienne traductrice s'était en fait arrêtée au chapitre 7, car elle avait compté le prologue comme un chapitre, et qu'elle avait une page vide dans son histoire… Donc, dès à présent, je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. Ce ne sera que mon style d'écriture, accordé sur celui de MK Marie, et plus du tout influencé par la première traduction…**_

_**Et sinon, merci encore pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que les reviews anonymes soient simplifiées, et je vous remercie chaleureusement !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant, Bisous et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**- Point de vue Bella -**_

« Quoi ? » demandai-je pour la troisième fois depuis que nous étions assis à table.

Edward me sourit.

« Rien. »

Je levai un sourcil vers lui. A quoi jouait-il ?

Il secoua la tête, souriant toujours, et tourna son attention vers Emmett, qui nous retranscrivait étape par étape un match qu'il avait regardé la veille.

Lui et Rosalie étaient restés ce jour-là aussi pour dîner, si bien que personne ne prêta attention à la démesure que ce repas prenait. Jasper était bien sûr venu aussi. Je commençais à saisir ce que voulais dire Edward à propos des repas de famille. Les Cullen préparaient d'innombrables choses en douce. Mais en même temps, tout cela n'était ni tendu, ni forcé. C'était naturel.

« Est-ce qu'ils font ça tous les soirs ? » demandai-je calmement à Edward.

Il entoura ma chaise d'un bras et se pencha vers moi.

« Passer cinq minutes à décrire un but ? » me répliqua-t-il.

Il acquiesça gravement.

« Oui. » se répondit-il sérieusement. « Surtout quand c'est Emmett qui raconte. »

Je ris, secouant la tête.

« Mais parfois, c'est du basket-ball. » sourit-il. « Parfois même de la crosse. Mais le plus souvent, oui, c'est... »

Je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler, et pour poser ma vraie question.

Au fur et à mesure que mon esprit intégrait mon geste, et que je réalisais ce que je venais de faire, je grinçai intérieurement. Venais-je de franchir une limite ?

Mais Edward ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. En réalité, il semblait penser que c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il resta assis là, avec une expression amusée, et attendit la suite.

Mais, bien sûr, nous avions une image à refléter. Pourquoi serait-il énervé que sa femme le touche ? Il faudrait que cela devienne une habitude pour moi.

« Je voulais dire, les dîners de famille. » lui dis-je, même si je pensais qu'il avait déjà compris ce que je voulais dire.

Il acquiesça tout de même comme s'il venait juste de comprendre, et serra les lèvres pour m'embrasser le bout du doigt.

Une décharge électrique, comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, mais en plus puissante, courut le long de mon doigt, jusque dans ma main.

Je devins rouge comme une tomate, et virai mon doigt de là.

Edward pouffa.

« Les dîners de famille ? » répéta-t-il calmement. « Ah, oui, ils le font tous les soirs. »

Je hochai la tête, baissant les yeux sur mon assiette. Il était plus doué que moi pour jouer cette comédie sans que cela ne l'affecte. Bon sang ! Je ne voulais pas que tout ça m'affecte !

« Vous semblez tous très proches. » commentai-je, essayant de paraître normale.

« Nous le sommes. » dit-il.

Puis il se tut. J'essayai de voir son expression, mais il étudiait minutieusement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, d'un air pensif, voire triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je, concernée.

Il me regarda à nouveau, semblant effrayé.

« Rien. » dit-il, souriant vivement.

Mais je voyais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ne me demandez pas comment je le savais, mais je le savais. Je pouvais dire quand il y avait un problème, et quand il était tout heureux. Il y avait une petite lueur dans ses yeux, qui accompagnaient généralement ces sourires éblouissants. Elle manquait à l'appel, à ce moment-là.

« Edward ? » l'incitai-je, posant une main sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules, avec cette ombre de tristesse toujours présente sur son visage.

« C'est juste qu'ils me manquent. »

Il avait dit ça comme s'il avouait un meurtre. Et nous savions tous que c'était un héros, pas un vilain.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. » chuchotai-je.

Pourquoi pensait-il que ça l'était ?

« De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler si intensément, les deux tourtereaux ? » demanda Emmett.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui, et le vis, ainsi que sa famille, en train de nous regarder.

« Oh, de tout et de rien. » répondit Edward, sur le ton de la conversation.

Il semblait redevenir normal après cette interruption, mais je gardai l'œil sur lui pour le reste du dîner.

J'avais reconnu le désespoir dans ses yeux, et je n'aimais pas l'y voir. Cela n'allait pas. Je ne savais pas beaucoup de choses à propos de lui, mais je savais qu'Edward Cullen était plutôt du genre à distribuer du bonheur.

« Nous devons décider de la date où nous irons 'trouver' notre maison. » commenta Edward avec désinvolture, tournant une page du roman qu'il lisait.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Après le dîner, tout le monde avait rejoint son coin de la maison, pour se relaxer. Edward et moi avions décidé de passer la soirée à lire.

J'étais nerveuse et sur la corde raide, au début. Aussi ardu que ce soit d'être en face de toute sa famille, je pensais que ce pourrait être un coup dur pour mes nerfs de rester seule avec lui.

Je détestais jouer la comédie pour tous ceux autour de moi, tenant tout le temps mon identité à bout de bras. Mais à présent, je savais où j'en étais, et comment réagir. Là, j'étais tout simplement moi, sans avoir besoin de me cacher derrière une couverture.

Mais après avoir passé un peu de temps à lire, j'avais réellement oublié qu'Edward était là, à peine à cinq pas de moi, sur le canapé. Il avait une collection impressionnante de livres, et j'avais été aspirée instantanément dans le bush australien, avec Narnie, Fitz et Jude. Je pensais que c'était plutôt la bibliothèque du Dr. Cullen, mais Edward m'avait assurée que cela ne le dérangerait pas si j'en empruntais un.

« Hm ? » marmonnai-je, distraite.

« Notre maison. » dit-il, posant son livre et étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Elle sera prête dès lors que nous voudrons y aller. Quand penses-tu que nous devrions dire aux autres que nous voulons rester dans le coin ? »

Il me regarda, attendant que je lui fasse part de mes pensées, et je jouai avec une page de mon livre.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu mettre mon grain de sel là-dedans. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'occupait de cette mission. Il avait mis ça au clair dès le tout début. Il avait déjà acheté la maison dans laquelle nous vivrions tout le temps que nous resterions à Forks. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de mon assentiment, mais il semblait tout de même le vouloir.

« On pourrait leur dire dans quelques jours que nous voulons partir, puis prétendre que nous en avons une en vue. » suggérai-je calmement.

Il sourit.

« As-tu déjà pensé à intégrer la CIA ? » demanda-t-il.

Je reniflai.

« As-tu vu mes compétences d'actrice ? »

« Tous les départements n'ont pas besoin d'une couverture. » avança-t-il raisonnablement. « En plus, tu t'en es très bien sortie avec mes sœurs. »

Je grimaçai. Si mes marmonnements et mes bégaiements étaient bien, je pourrais être parfaite !

« En parlant de ça. » dit-il, son regard s'attardant sur moi. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que mes yeux avaient tellement d'impact sur vous, Mme Cullen. »

Je m'empourprai, regardant le couvre-lit. Je savais bien qu'il remettrait ça sur le tapis.

« Donc, nous leur disons dans quelques jours ? » repris-je, peu subtile dans le changement de sujet.

Quel mec frustrant ! Il avait probablement ruminé ça toute l'après-midi.

« Nous ferons ça, oui. » approuva-t-il.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Sa mâchoire était crispée pour retenir un rire, mais il ne faisait rien pour cacher son petit sourire satisfait.

J'aurais aimé lui répliquer quelque chose de la même manière nonchalante, et il n'aurait sûrement pas continué à sourire comme ça. Je voulais absolument apprendre à faire ça d'ici peu. J'avais dû accepter que ses yeux de jade éblouissants me fassent tout le temps bégayer.

« Bien. » râlai-je, plus ennuyée par moi-même que par lui.

Je repris mon livre même si je ne m'intéressai pas longtemps aux arbres qui entouraient Shangrala d'un paravent de fraîcheur.

Edward pouffa.

« Bien. » concéda-t-il facilement.

Je gardai les yeux sur le livre, prétendant lire.

J'entendis le bruit d'une page qu'on tourne, et sus qu'il faisait la même chose. Est-ce qu'il faisait semblant, ou lisait-il réellement ? Je ne le sus jamais.

« Je remarque _**toujours**_ les yeux des gens en premier. » dis-je, après quelques minutes de silence. « Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les yeux étaient une fenêtre sur l'âme. »

Il ne dit rien, et je lui lançai un regard en coin pour voir sa réaction. Peut-être plaisantait-il, tout à l'heure, me taquinant, et trouvait bizarre que je ne laisse pas tomber. Il me regardait, les doigts sur le coin d'une page qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner.

« Ça a l'air d'être une chic femme. » dit-il.

Je souris faiblement.

« Elle l'est. » approuvai-je. « Je pense qu'elle a imaginé cette perle de sagesse quand elle était dans une de ses phases philosophiques. »

Je ris doucement, me rappelant quand chacune de ses phrases était une citation d'Auden ou de quiconque d'autre aussi influent. Ma mère n'était pas quelqu'un de 'profond'. Elle n'était pas guidée par des standards, mais elle avait une sorte d'intelligence non conventionnelle.

« Mais… » soupirai-je. « Elle m'a toujours été fidèle. »

Edward sourit un peu.

« A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il. « Ta mère. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, cherchant à trouver le meilleur moyen de décrire Renée.

« Elle est inconstante et écervelée. » commençai-je. « Mais elle est aimante et me fait toujours rire. Pour toutes ces raisons, elle est également passionnée et s'inquiète de tout le monde. »

Edward avait posé son livre à côté de lui, et ses yeux intenses étaient fixés sur moi, adoucis uniquement par le petit sourire qui relevaient ses lèvres.

Je baissai les yeux, pas habituée à ce genre d'attention particulière. Mais Edward ne sembla pas se préoccuper du fait que l'on ne parlait que de moi.

« Et ton père ? » m'incita-t-il à continuer, semblant vraiment intéressé.

Cela m'étonnait que quelqu'un tel qu'Edward Cullen me prête autant d'attention. Il était devenu agent de la CIA pour aider les autres. Il avait parcouru le monde. Interrogeant des trafiquants d'armes. Il a assuré la sécurité sur la plupart des plus dangereuses affaires de ces dernières années. A vingt-trois ans, c'était un bleu, mais tout le monde le prenait au sérieux.

Mais à présent, il était assis dans cette pièce, ses yeux s'attardant sur mon, attendant que je parle, comme si chaque parole que je dirais était importante.

Tout cela était troublant, mais cela me donnait aussi l'impression d'être spéciale et digne d'attention. Mon bavardage s'anima de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que je parlais de mes parents et de mon enfance.

« Charlie est un peu plus comme moi. » dis-je. « Il est timide et n'aime pas trop montrer ses émotions. Mais on peut voir dans toutes ses petites attentions qu'il m'aime. »

Edward se pencha, et posa son menton dans sa main.

« Ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Il l'est. J'ai vécu avec lui jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, quand je suis partie pour la grande ville. Il me manque tellement, parfois. »

Edward hocha la tête, et je réalisai qu'il comprenait plus que je ne m'y attendais.

« Hé, Edward ? » dis-je pensivement, après un moment.

Il leva les yeux.

« Oui, Bella ? »

Je triturai mes doigts, me demandant si je devais reprendre la conversation abordée au dîner. Un regard vers ses yeux heureux, la lueur qui y brillait à l'instant, et je sus que je ne le devais vraiment pas. Enfin, pas ce soir.

« Tout cela ne figure-t-il pas dans mon dossier ? » dis-je à la place. « Ne pouvais-tu pas lire tout cela là-dedans ? »

J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait savoir tout ce qu'il voulait grâce à ce dossier, de mon professeur du lycée à ce que j'avais mangé la semaine dernière. Quel enfer. Il pouvait probablement aussi trouver ce que mon professeur avait lui-même mangé la semaine dernière, s'il le voulait.

« Si. » dit-il finalement. « J'ai lu tout cela, mais le dossier ne me dit pas comment tu te sens par rapport à ta famille. Ou encore que tu te mordilles la lèvre quand tu es nerveuse. Ou bien que tu détestes être le centre d'attention, et que tu es incroyablement désintéressée. »

Je clignai stupidement des yeux.

Il pouffa.

« Ou bien que le rougissement sur une de tes joues est plus foncé que sur l'autre. »

J'étais sûre qu'à ce moment précis, ledit rougissement s'étalait sur mon visage, lui donnant la possibilité de l'étudier une nouvelle fois.

« On devrait peut-être dormir. » marmonnai-je. « C'était une dure journée. »

C'était une sous-estimation. Il me semblait que des mois étaient passés depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks, et non des jours.

« Bien sûr. » accepta Edward.

Je m'étonnais à peine de faire une fixette sur les couvertures et l'envie de ce confort. Quand je fus bien installée, je réalisai qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il s'éclaircit la gorge quelque peu timidement.

« Serais-tu offensée si je te faisais une proposition ? »

Je soulevai un sourcil.

« Une… proposition ? » fis-je telle un écho.

Il acquiesça, regardant partout sauf sur moi.

« On ne sait pas si ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin va se reproduire, je veux dire, ma sœur débarquant à l'improviste. »

Il me regarda enfin dans les yeux, et rit nerveusement, se frottant la nuque.

« J'ai essayé de lui faire porter une cloche pour qu'on l'entende arriver, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée. »

« J'imagine bien. » acquiesçai-je suspicieusement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne pouvait sérieusement pas proposer ce à quoi je pensais. Si ?

« Et tu sembles avoir un problème avec des cauchemars. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« J'ai toujours des cauchemars. »

C'était toujours le cas à chaque fois que je réprimais un souvenir douloureux pendant la journée : j'avais un nouveau cauchemar pendant la nuit. J'étais tellement mal au début, que je restais debout toute la nuit, ne m'endormant que quand le soleil levant était bien visible au-dessus des gratte-ciel, rendant tout un peu moins sinistre.

« Tu sembles aller mieux quand tu n'es pas seule. » finit-il par lâcher.

C'était vrai. Je n'avais pas eu un seul cauchemar depuis la fois où il m'avait consolée.

« Suggères-tu que nous dormions_** ensemble**_ dans le lit ? » demandai-je finalement.

Cela semblait vraiment ce qu'il voulait me demander, mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

« Juste au cas où ma sœur reviennent. » dit-il innocemment. « Et au cas où tu aurais un autre cauchemar. »

Je le regardai fixement, débattant intérieurement. Cela avait été bien de se sentir en sécurité pour une fois. Et ça avait été plus qu'agréable de se réveiller dans les bras d'Edward.

D'un autre côté, cela ne ferait rien pour aider ma propre mission de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

« Je promets de bien me comporter. » me promit-il, levant sa main gauche. « Honneur de scout. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon dieu ce qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il faisait les garçons innocents.

« As-tu déjà été un scout ? » demandai-je dubitativement.

Il rigola, laissant sa main tomber.

« Non. Ils n'avaient pas les meilleurs cookies. »

Je ris.

« Mais ma mère m'a appris à être un gentleman. » dit-il sérieusement.

« Comme M. Darcy ? » m'enquis-je, souriant largement à cette pensée.

Oh ! Un Edward comme M. Darcy.

Edward serra les lèvres, essayant de ne pas rire. Il secoua la tête, marcha vers le lit.

« Aïe. » soupira-t-il dramatiquement. « Ce n'était pas un vrai gentleman. »

Je m'étouffai d'indignation. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça à propos de M. Darcy !

« Aucun gentleman ne ferait sa demande en mariage de cette façon à une femme. » dit-il, avant que je puisse avancer un argument.

« Ce n'était pas une vraie femme. » rétorquai-je.

Il secoua la tête, souriant d'un air machiavélique, avant de ramper entre les couvertures près de moi. J'oubliai subitement mes arguments.

« C'était une femme qui faisait part de ses pensées. » argua-t-il, cachant sa tête dans un coussin. « De la meilleure sorte. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, rougissante. Je n'avais rien à répondre à cela. Sûrement parce qu'une grande partie de mon cerveau s'efforçait de garder mon corps de mon côté du lit.

« Bonne nuit. » chuchotai-je.

Edward roula sur le côté, et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

« Bonne nuit Bella. » bâilla-t-il.

Je restai allongée longtemps sans dormir, regardant le plafond en silence.

Je pensai demander à Edward s'il dormait, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais sûre qu'il me ferait un de ses commentaires sarcastiques.

Je n'eus pas besoin de le faire.

« Hé, Bella ? » murmura-t-il.

Je changeai de côté pour être face à lui, passant ma main sous ma joue. Il était sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

« Oui ? » lui répondis-je.

Est-ce à cause du noir que l'on se croyait obligés de murmurer ?

« Tu as dit que les yeux étaient une fenêtre sur l'âme. »

« Hm ? »

A quoi pensait-il, à présent ? Il ne disait jamais ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si j'avais déjà dit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Une théorie sur la mienne ? »

Sa voix était mesurée, neutre, un peu trop sous contrôle.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres. » dis-je pensivement, essayant de mettre des mots sur ce que je voyais à chaque fois que je le regardais. « Tu es passionné. Tu mets ton cœur et ton âme dans ton boulot parce que tu aimes ce que tu fais, et tu veux avoir de l'incidence sur la vie des autres. Tu peux changer le monde. »

Je le vis hausser les épaules dans le noir, comme ce n'était rien, ou comme si j'avais été trop gentille dans ma description.

Comme si ce n'était rien ? Combien de gens sauvent des vies de manière désintéressée ?

« Et tu es incroyablement modeste. » ajoutai-je un peu sèchement.

Il tourna la tête et me sourit.

« Mais… » continuai-je, fronçant les sourcils tandis que je me rappelais les petites lueurs qui disparaissaient parfois de ses yeux. Une partie de lui qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher.

« Tu es triste. » chuchotai-je.

Sans réfléchir, je retirai une mèche de cheveux de son visage, découvrant ses yeux, et laissant ma main s'attarder. Parfois, il ressemblait à un petit garçon perdu qui avait désespérément besoin de sa mère.

« Parfois, tu sembles si… hanté. Comme si une partie de toi était absente. »

Il ferma les yeux comme s'il mettait un point final à mon excursion dans l'âme d'Edward Cullen. Il se roula de l'autre côté, me tournant le dos, et ma main tomba de son visage.

« Parfois tu es trop observatrice pour ton bien-être. » marmonna-t-il doucement.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Annonce : Tout l'univers de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Note de la traductrice : Hello les lecteurs ! Comme promis, il y a certes un boooon bout de temps, voici la suite du chapitre 9 ! (Je le reposte histoire que vous le voyiez.) J'ai bien galéré, avec mon PC qui fait des siennes, et avec le boulot qui me prend tout mon temps, mais le voici, le voilààààà. Just appreciate :)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**- Point de vue Bella -**_

Je _**savais **_que quand je m'étais endormie la nuit dernière, je me trouvais de mon côté du lit. J'avais bien serré la couverture autour de moi, m'enfermant dans un cocon, de sorte que je ne puisse pas bouger de la nuit.

Mais là, juste quelques heures plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux à cause de la lumière du matin, et réalisai que mon plan avait échoué. J'avais quand même bougé. Parce que la première chose que je vis quand j'ouvris les yeux, était le contour pâle de l'épaule d'Edward. J'étais collée contre lui, mes bras autour de ses hanches, et sa tête était enfouie dans mes cheveux. Un de ses bras m'entourait. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas une des pires façons de se réveiller. Et je n'avais fait aucun cauchemar de toute la nuit.

A proprement parler, je ne me rappelais pas avoir rêvé du tout. Je ne m'étais pas tournée, et retournée je ne m'étais pas agitée ou je ne m'étais pas réveillée en pleine nuit, une sueur froide collant à ma peau.

Je changeai un peu de position et levai le regard vers le visage d'Edward. Il semblait dormir profondément et le plus tranquillement du monde. Il ne le serait sûrement plus quand il se réveillerait et réaliserait que je m'étais débrouillée pour me faufiler entre ses bras.

En plus il m'avait assurée que _**lui **_se briderait. Quelquefois, je me disais que ce n'était pas de lui que l'on devrait s'inquiéter. Après tout,_** il**_ était resté de son côté du lit.

J'essayai de bouger un peu mes fesses de là avant qu'il ne se réveille, et qu'il me demande ce que je faisais là, après avoir insisté lourdement la nuit dernière.

« Il est trop tôt. » marmonna-t-il, adorable.

Je me statufiai.

Etait-il toujours endormi, à la limite de la conscience, ou était-il réveillé tout ce temps, attendant de voir ce que j'allais faire ? Je pensais que je mourrais si c'était la deuxième solution.

Il bougea un tout petit peu et marmonna encore, mais ses yeux restaient clos, j'en déduisis donc qu'il n'était pas complètement réveillé. Et il ne me sembla pas qu'il allait reprendre conscience de sitôt.

« Dors encore un peu, mon amour. » murmura-t-il, encerclant mes hanches et me rapprochant de lui, supprimant les quelques centimètres que j'avais réussi à mettre entre nous.

Il soupira de contentement, et fourra son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

Je me mordis la lèvre, débattant intérieurement.

J'avais essayé de m'échapper, mais cela ne semblait plus une solution convenable. En effet, je l'avais presque réveillé, et je savais qu'il tentait de dormir le plus longtemps possible.

« Bella. » chuchota-t-il dans son sommeil.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, son souffle parcourut la peau de mon cou, et mes dernières bonnes résolutions flanchèrent.

Je reposai ma tête sur son épaule, là où c'était le plus confortable, et j'enroulais de nouveau mes bras autour de lui.

Je ne voulais pas réveiller Edward, après tout, pas vrai ?

La maison était magnifique, je n'aurais jamais voulu partir.

« Ne peut-on pas venir ici dès maintenant ? » soupirai-je, mélancolique.

Edward me sourit, les yeux rivés au mur, les bras passés derrière la nuque.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, enthousiaste.

« C'est parfait. » lui assurai-je.

Edward m'avait demandé plus tôt si je voulais aller avec lui voir la maison. Toute la famille pensait que nous étions allés faire des courses. Enfin, à part pour Alice. Elle croyait que nous étions partis quelque part pour passer un moment « romantique à deux ». Je l'espérais.

Non ! C'est juste ton ami, Bella. Ton ami extrêmement sexy avec qui tu prétends être mariée pour empêcher ton ex de te retrouver et de te tuer.

Que d'amusement !

« Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes. » dit Edward, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je rougis. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas lire mes pensées, parfois.

« Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi que tu sois venue voir la maison avec moi avant que nous en parlions à ma famille. »

« Merci. » dis-je, regardant tout autour de moi encore une fois.

Je ne pouvais imaginer que quelqu'un n'aime pas cette maison. Elle n'était pas aussi imposante que celle de ses parents, mais cela m'allait très bien. J'adorais la maison des Cullen, mais c'était vraiment trop extravagant juste pour Edward et moi. En plus, cette maison avait du charme. Elle était confortable.

Des fleurs entouraient l'allée menant à l'entrée, et l'extérieur de la maison était entièrement fait de briques rouges. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée, avec un sofa devant, idéal pour s'y pelotonner avec son livre préféré. D'un autre côté de la pièce se tenait une grande cheminée de briques.

Et la cuisine était réellement telle que je me l'étais imaginée : grande et spacieuse avec plein de plans de travail. Il y avait un pan de mur recouvert de fenêtres, un peu comme chez les Cullen, laissant passer la lumière dans toute la cuisine, et réchauffant le coin du petit-déjeuner. Me tenir là suffisait à me donner envie de concocter des gaufres, et m'asseoir devant une grande tasse de café fumant.

Cette maison était faite pour moi.

« Tu es la bienvenue. » dit Edward joyeusement, faisant tourner ses clés sur son doigt. « Voudrais-tu voir l'étage ? »

J'acquiesçai.

Edward me prit la main en montant les marches, se rappelant sûrement ma superbe maladresse. Je n'arrivais pas à me coordonner.

Mais cela eut l'effet inverse. J'avais à me concentrer deux fois plus pour ne pas tomber, car ses longs doigts autour des miens étaient très perturbants.

« Je pensais faire de cette pièce une salle de musique. » dit-il, montrant de la tête la première pièce dans laquelle nous entrâmes.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main, et je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il avait oublié, ou parce que… et bien. Je ne savais pas quelle autre raison il pourrait y avoir.

« Mais si tu veux en faire une bibliothèque, ça pourrait aller aussi. »

Mes yeux pétillèrent à l'idée d'avoir une bibliothèque.

« On pourrait faire les deux ? » lui proposai-je, excitée.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il laisse tomber l'idée d'une salle de musique. Je ne savais pas ce que ça donnerait mais cela semblait important pour lui.

Edward poussa la porte et mes yeux s'agrandirent soudain.

Cette pièce était magnifique. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec encore une fois un mur rempli de fenêtres, et un siège devant. Je bavais d'envie à l'idée que cela devienne une bibliothèque.

Les murs étaient de couleur crème et cela attirait la lumière sur l'étagère remplie de livres, d'un côté de l'assise près de la fenêtre. Tout était parfait.

« Je pense que ça pourrait le faire. » dit finalement Edward. « On pourrait mettre le piano en plein milieu de la pièce, et la chaîne hifi de l'autre côté, contre ce mur. »

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent à nouveau. Un piano !

« Et on pourrait mettre une causeuse près de ce mur-ci. » dit-il en montrant le mur d'en face de la porte.

Il se gratta la tête de sa main libre.

« Une autre étagère pour des livres derrière le canapé ? »

Il me regarda, attendant de voir si 'j'approuvais'.

« Edward ! » m'écriai-je.

Eh oui, moi, Bella Swan… euh, Cullen, ai vraiment crié.

« Cela semble incroyable ! » dis-je, souriant de toutes mes dents et secouant sa main.

Ce geste répondit à ma question, car lorsque que j'eus secoué sa main, il regarda nos mains liées avec une adorable expression confuse sur le visage, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché depuis que l'on était à l'étage. Il y eut un sursaut de je-ne-sais-quoi dans mon cœur à la vue qu'il n'avait pas gardé ma main intentionnellement.

Mais il regarda à nouveau mon visage et me fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Je suis content que tu aimes cette idée. » dit-il, rayonnant.

J'acquiesçai, enthousiaste.

« Donc cela ne te dérangerait pas de partager cette salle avec moi ? » me taquina-t-il.

Je détournai ma tête de lui, incapable d'éloigner le sourire de mon visage.

« Ca dépend. » dis-je timidement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ça dépend de quoi ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Je ris à son expression circonspecte. Comme s'il pensait que j'allais faire un emploi du temps que nous passerions chacun notre tour dans cette pièce.

« Joues-tu vraiment du piano ? » demandai-je.

Il approuva, toujours avec son expression bizarre.

« Depuis que j'ai quatre ans. » admit-il.

Dong. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose que cet homme ne pourrait faire ?

« Est-ce que tu es bon ? » demandai-je, essayant d'être sérieuse. « Parce que je ne crois pas pouvoir venir m'asseoir ici pour lire, avec quelqu'un qui joue du piano comme un chat qui se coince la queue dans une porte. »

Il pencha la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. J'en souris. Je m'étais jurée de le faire rire à nouveau comme ça.

« Eh bien, la beauté est dans l'œil du plus fin observateur, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

« C'est vrai. » lui accordai-je. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de beau dans le cri d'un chat qui se coince la queue. »

Il gloussa.

« Je te jouerai un morceau quand on aura le piano. » me promit-il. « Et si je passe l'inspection, est-ce qu'à _**ce moment**_, nous pourrons partager cette pièce ? »

« Cela me parait bien. » ris-je sottement.

Olala, je criais et gloussais ? Je devais arrêter de fréquenter Alice !

Mais j'avais une chouette vision en tête. Moi, assise sur le canapé près de la fenêtre, absorbée dans n'importe quel livre que je lirais à ce moment-là, tandis qu'Edward jouerait quelque chose de lent et relaxant sur le piano. Ce serait comme mon propre concert privé. Et il n'y avait pas de doute dans mon esprit, que lorsqu'il jouerait, ce serait magnifique. L'agent Cullen ne faisait jamais rien à moitié.

Nous n'avons fait que cela de la matinée, faire le tour de toutes les pièces de la maison, décidant à chaque fois ce que chacune deviendrait. Il y avait quatre pièces tout en haut de la maison : la bibliothèque/salle de musique, une salle de bains, et deux chambres. L'une serait la chambre d'amis, et l'autre serait la nôtre.

Enfin, ce serait ce qu'on dirait aux gens qui viendraient visiter la maison, s'ils demandaient à en faire le tour. Je savais que sa famille viendrait. La 'chambre d'amis' serait pour le moment la chambre d'Edward. Et j'aurais la grande chambre familiale pour moi toute seule. Une partie de moi était contente de bientôt avoir un espace pour moi toute seule, après avoir été observée quasiment 24h/24 pendant un an. L'autre part de moi était triste de ne pouvoir se réveiller dans les bras d'Edward à nouveau. Je ne laissai pas mon esprit vagabonder plus longtemps de ce côté-là de mon esprit.

* * *

Après avoir visité toute la maison, et vu le jardin -qui était magnifique, avec son grand arbre centenaire, d'où se balançait un vieux pneu-, Edward décida que nous devrions aller boire un bon café. J'imaginais qu'il accueillait d'un bon œil d'être un peu séparé de sa famille. Il l'adorait, c'était carrément plus qu'évident, mais tout le monde a besoin d'une pause de temps en temps.

« Mad'moiselle. » me sourit-il, tandis qu'il m'ouvrait la porte du petit bistrot dans lequel nous nous étions arrêtés.

Je lui souris en retour, m'efforçant de ne pas me moquer de lui.

Il rigola.

« Ouch. » fit-il, me lançant un clin d'œil. « Tiens, voilà donc une vraie dame… »

« Edward ? »

Ma tête et celle d'Edward se tournèrent brusquement vers la voix ennuyeuse et perçante qui s'était manifestée.

Une grande femme rousse se tenait à une table, un énorme sourire sur le visage, tandis qu'elle regardait Edward.

Elle était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés, de grands yeux bleus, et des jambes interminables. Je la détestai immédiatement.

_**Sois une cousine**_, pensai-je. _**S'il te plait, sois une cousine**_.

Edward la maudit en soupirant. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu maudire qui que ce soit, et cela me donna envie de le faire aussi, parce que je savais que ce n'était pas une cousine.

« Eddie ! » s'écria-t-elle, en s'avançant vers nous.

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Même sa femme n'était pas autorisée à l'appeler comme ça.

Edward ferma les yeux et pressa ses doigts contre ses tempes, comme si entendre cette voix criarde l'appeler par le surnom qu'il détestait le plus suffisait à lui donner la migraine.

Enfin, cela me faisait mal au crâne, c'était certain.

« Salut Tanya. » répondit-il poliment, en ouvrant les yeux.

Sa voix était contrôlée et mesurée, et il n'y avait pas cette « lumière » dans ses yeux. J'eus un sentiment de fierté à l'idée qu'il n'était pas content de voir cette personne.

« Eddie. » dit-il une fois de plus.

Wow, elle avait un vocabulaire débordant. Vraiment.

« Tanya. » soupira-t-il. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle comme ça. »

Elle gloussa comme s'il avait sorti la meilleure blague au monde.

« Mais moi j'aime bien. » ronronna-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et entoura ma taille d'un de ses bras, me tenant plus près de lui.

La femme -Tanya, c'est ça ?- fixa le bras autour de ma taille, comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue auparavant. C'était d'ailleurs dur à croire, vu que je la fusillais du regard depuis le début de cette conversation inintéressante.

« Mon amour, voici Tanya. »

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille, et me fit un bisou sur le sommet du crâne.

« Tanya, voici ma magnifique femme, Bella. »

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire d'un air satisfait.

Les yeux de Tanya s'élargirent, et son visage pâlit. Elle semblait proprement horrifiée.

« Ta quoi ? » grinça-t-elle.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ma femme. » dit-il lentement. « Bella. »

Je souris d'un air angélique, et tendis une main vers elle.

« Enchantée. » dis-je poliment. « Quel est ton nom déjà ? »

Edward tourna les yeux vers moi et souleva un sourcil, amusé.

Elle nous regarda l'un après l'autre, avant de se racler la gorge, et de me serrer la main à contrecoeur.

« Tanya. » répéta-t-elle, glaciale.

« Oh. » fis-je comme si je m'en souvenais à l'instant. « C'est vrai. »

Je souris vers Edward, qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de rester impassible.

« Enchantée, _**Tanya**_. »

Elle me lança un regard dédaigneux. Ouvertement.

« Eh bien, je suis sûre qu'Eddie t'a tout raconté à mon propos. » bouillonna-t-elle. « Nous étions au lycée ensemble. »

Je la regardai avec une expression vide. Pour être honnête, il ne m'avait vraiment jamais parlé d'une quiconque Tanya.

« Donc. » dit-elle, ses mots hachés contrastant avec son immense sourire. « Quand t'es-tu marié, Eddie ? »

« _**Edward**_ et moi rendons juste visite à sa famille, nous rentrons de lune de miel. » lui répondis-je, passant aussi mon bras autour de la taille d'Edward.

« Ah, bien. » commenta-t-elle, comme si elle pensait que c'était tout sauf bien. « Dire que je pensais qu'Edward ne voudrait jamais se caser. »

Edward soupira.

« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. » dit-il. Il semblait se trouver dans une situation vraiment inconfortable.

Je rougis, et regarda le sol, en empoignant un peu plus sa taille. Je savais que je n'avais absolument aucune raison d'être jalouse de Tanya. Ou d'aucune autre fille de son passé, à vrai dire. Mais je ne pouvais arrêter de me demander combien d'autres filles il y avait eues dans ce passé.

« Eh bien, parfait. » dit-elle, avec un regard meurtrier.

Elle loucha vers moi.

« Enchantée, Bridget. »

Je hochai la tête avec raideur. C'est ça, enchantée.

« Eddie. » ronronna-t-elle, battant des cils et essayant d'avoir une voix séductrice. « Tu as mon numéro si tu veux… Parler. »

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, assez pour s'assurer que l'on voie son décolleté. Qui portait un décolleté, un jour où il faisait froid, à Forks ?

« On reste en contact. » glissa-t-elle.

Je la fusillai encore du regard. J'ai connu des rochers qui pouvaient être plus subtiles qu'elle.

« Tanya. » dit-il poliment, mais il n'y avait rien dans sa voix qui pouvait être interprété comme l'acceptation de cette « offre ». « Etant donné notre relation passée, je ne suis pas sûr que ma femme apprécierait ça. »

Sa femme n'apprécierait _**vraiment **_pas ça. Même si ce n'était qu'une fausse femme. Tanya n'avait pas à savoir ça.

« Je crois qu'il y a une table libre dans le coin, là-bas, mon amour. » dit Edward.

J'acquiesçai.

Tanya souffla, et partit sans aucun autre mot à notre égard.

Edward soupira.

« On y va ? » continua-t-il, montrant la table de sa main libre.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, si c'était l'adrénaline causée par la jalousie qui parcourait encore mes veines, ou si j'eus un soudain regain de confiance.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai sur la joue.

Edward se glaça.

« Elle regardait encore. » marmonnai-je doucement, avant d'enlever mon bras de sa taille, et de poser ma main sur le sien.

Mon rougissement était si visible à vrai dire, que j'étais sûre qu'autant de chaleur émanait de ma peau, que du soleil. Qui savait que la jalousie était une émotion si puissante ?

« Quelqu'un est jaloux ? » demanda-t-il, très amusé, et il tira une chaise pour moi.

Je baissai les yeux, me cachant derrière mes cheveux.

« C'était bien la réaction d'une vraie mariée, non ? » marmonnai-je encore.

C'était une bonne idée. Tout le monde aurait été suspicieux si la nouvelle femme d'Edward n'était pas le moins du monde affectée par l'apparition de Tanya. Mais je ne pensais pas à ça, quand elle était là. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais à ce moment-là était que Tanya devait déguerpir.

« Je crois que tu as sous-estimé tes pouvoirs d'actrice, mon amour. » se moqua-t-il.

Je regardai la table. Qu'il était frustrant, parfois.

« J'ai appris à le devenir. » me dérobai-je. Mais je ne faisais pas semblant, et nous le savions tous les deux.

Je relevai les yeux, pensive, et perdis toute capacité à respirer.

Son visage était à peine à quelques centimètres du mien, sa respiration courant sur mes lèvres comme une caresse.

« Tu es incroyablement adorable quand tu es jalouse. » expira-t-il.

« Euh… Hum… Euh. »

J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau s'était éteint. C'était comme si les mots de Tanya avaient glissé sur moi sans m'atteindre.

Je me mordis la lèvre sans y penser, et ses yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur elle, son regard s'assombrissant. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparu de son visage.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment étudié les lèvres d'Edward en détail, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, je pourrais en écrire des sonnets. Elles étaient pulpeuses et douces, et celle du bas était légèrement saillante. Mon dieu, je rêvais de me pencher d'un tout petit centimètre, pour réduire la distance qui nous séparait, et mordiller cette lèvre boudeuse mais parfaite.

« Edward ? »

Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre instantanément, comme si nous nous étions brûlés. Edward ne lâcha mes yeux qu'au bout de quelques secondes, et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, les joues toutes teintes de rose.

« Oui ? » dit-il, semblant étourdi, tandis qu'il prêtait attention à la personne qui l'avait appelé.

Je laissai échapper une respiration tremblotante, avant de me recaler au fond de ma chaise. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Qu'en était-il de ma propre mission de ne pas aimer Edward ?

Je jetai un œil dans le restaurant blindé, et rougis. Pas seulement parce que j'aimais l'agent qui devait me garder en vie -soyons honnête, il n'était plus temps de nier à présent-, mais aussi parce que je l'avais embrassé devant toute une salle pleine à craquer.

« Félicitations, jeune homme. » entendis-je quelqu'un dire, et je relevai les yeux, hésitante, toujours rougissante.

Un homme aux cheveux gris, sous lesquels naissait une calvitie, se tenait devant moi. Edward s'était levé pour serrer sa main.

Il avait un regard sympathique, un nez proéminent, et de grosses lunettes cerclées de noir.

« Ton père m'a dit que tu étais revenu à la maison avec une plutôt grosse surprise. » rigola-t-il.

Edward sourit, quelque peu timide.

« Bella, voici Dr. Clark. »

Je me relevai également pour serrer la main de l'homme, et Edward passa son bras autour de mes hanches sans même sembler y penser.

« Dr. Clark, voici ma femme Bella. »

L'homme me sourit gentiment, et me serra la main. Elles étaient grandes et calleuses, avec des doigts râpeux, mais elles étaient chaudes.

« Je suis enchantée. » dis-je, peu rassurée.

« Moi de même. » me dit-il, poliment.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

« Je voyais déjà Edward traîner ici, alors qu'il était à peine âgé de huit ans. » me dit-il, clignant de l'œil.

Je souris, essayant d'imaginer Edward comme autre chose que le formidable agent de la CIA qui savait tout sur tout.

« Carlisle l'avait emmené au travail, pour la journée père-fils. » expliqua-t-il. « Ce jeune homme était partout, essayant d'aller partout où il pouvait, pour tout voir, et voulait savoir tout ce qui se passait. Il voulait prendre un scalpel et nous suivre en salle d'opération. »

Edward s'indigna, me lançant un regard voulant dire : 'tu ne crois pas vraiment à ce qu'il dit, hein ?'

Je ricanai.

« Certaines choses ne changent jamais, n'est-il pas ? » piquai-je.

Edward me fusilla des yeux, joueur.

« Merci, Dr. Clark » dit Edward, lui lançant le même regard.

Le Dr. Clark rit.

« Ok, ok. » dit-il, levant les mains comme s'il se rendait à la police. « Je vois où tu veux en venir. »

Il me prit la main une nouvelle fois, et m'embrassa sur le dessus.

« Tu devrais faire attention, Edward. » s'amusa-t-il. « Si j'avais trente ans de moins… »

Edward s'enflamma.

« Faites attention, vieil homme ! »

Le Dr. Clark pouffa.

« J'étais très heureux de te rencontrer, Bella. » dit-il, sur le départ. « Carlisle et Esmé t'adorent. »

Je rougis, baissant les yeux, intimidée.

« Moi de même, Dr. »

Edward rigola, secouant la tête, et se rassit.

Je le suivis, et me rassis aussi, tout en prenant le menu qui se trouvait au milieu de la table.

« Il a l'air d'avoir bon fond. » commentai-je, le regardant par-dessus le menu.

Il acquiesça.

« C'est un très gentil homme. » promit-il.

Il grimaça.

« Même s'il a essayé de me piquer ma femme. »

Je reniflai, et décidai de changer de sujet.

« Je suis heureuse que ton habitude de te trimballer avec des scalpels ait pris fin. » me moquai-je.

Ses yeux roulèrent.

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un jeune homme de huit ans ne pouvait pas aider à opérer. » dit-il. « Et rester assis à attendre n'était pas aussi drôle que de les voir remplacer un cœur. »

Je frissonnai.

« Eurk. » grognai-je, sortant ma langue. « Du sang. »

Edward rit.

« On pourrait peut-être commander ? » suggéra-t-il.

Comme si on l'avait appelée, ou comme si elle nous regardait depuis le début, une jeune femme (à peine plus jeune que moi), vint et prit notre commande, puis s'enfuit très vite, rougissant comme une collégienne.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il calmement, presque penaud, après un court silence.

Je levai les yeux, les sourcils arqués d'interrogation.

« Pour Tanya. » expliqua-t-il. « Elle est… »

« Dogmatique ? » proposai-je. « Extrêmement sûre d'elle ? Implacable ? »

Il leva une main comme pour m'arrêter.

« Oui. Un peu de tout ça. » admit-il.

Je haussai les épaules, mes yeux se tournant de nouveau vers la table.

« Ton ex ? » demandai-je, comme si je faisais la conversation.

Edward ne dit rien pendant un moment, et je regardai à travers mes cheveux. Il semblait très mal à l'aise et il se frottait la nuque nerveusement.

« Eh bien… oui. »

Je hochai la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de m'en dire plus s'il ne le souhaitait pas.

« On s'est rencontrés au lycée. » continua-t-il, et je levai les yeux timidement. « Lors de notre dernière année. »

« Oui… » l'incitai-je.

« Elle aurait aimé que nous déménagions en ville, et que nous allions à la fac ensemble. Je n'étais pas prêt à ça. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Et ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je prévoyais… comme tu le sais. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge maladroitement.

Ah oui, la petite amie qui veut aller en fac avec vous alors que vous vous préparez à intégrer la CIA en secret. Je voyais très bien pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

« Mais pourquoi… » commençai-je, mais je m'arrêtai, jouant avec le coin du menu.

Edward souleva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » m'incita-t-il.

« Rien. » marmonnai-je. « Aucune importance. C'est pas mes affaires. »

Edward pencha la tête sur le côté, me regardant intensément.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas être les affaires de ma femme ? » dit-il finalement.

Il avait un ton amusé, mais je pouvais dire que ça le tuait de ne pas savoir à quoi je pensais.

Je soupirai.

« C'est jusque que… » commençai-je une nouvelle fois, m'efforçant de lui sortir ça avec le plus de tact possible. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi voudrais-tu sortir avec une fille comme elle, au premier abord ? »

Je sentis mon rougissement fuser aussi vite que mes mots, mais elle était tellement… dogmatique, sûre d'elle et implacable. Oh oui, elle l'était.

Je le scrutai pour voir sa réaction, priant pour que ma question ne l'ait pas offensé.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit-il. « Elle n'est pas vraiment si mauvaise qu'elle en a l'air ? »

Il dit ça comme une question ouverte, et je me renfrognai.

« Ok, peut-être qu'elle l'est. » soupira-t-il, voyant que je n'avalais pas son air gentil.

« Et… Pourquoi tu l'aimais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répéta-t-il. « Ne regrettes-tu pas d'être sortie avec quelqu'un, maintenant ? »

Je devins blanche comme une tombe.

Ses yeux s'élargirent comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'il disait, et à qui il parlait.

Je regardai de nouveau la table, jouant avec les paquets de sucre, et m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Si. » dis-je tout bas. « Bien sûr que si. »

« Mon dieu, Bella, je suis tellement désolé. » dit-il, épouvanté. « Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Je relevai des yeux soudainement remplis de larmes.

Je haussai les épaules, faisant comme si ce n'était rien.

« Ça va, Edward. » dis-je.

Et je supposai que ça allait. C'était justifié. Je l'avais interrogé à propos de son ex. Il m'a posé des questions par rapport au mien. Ce n'était pas sa faute si son ex n'essayait pas de le tuer à présent.

Mais sérieusement. Regrettais-je d'être sortie avec Jacob ? Il n'en avait pas idée.

« Non. » soupira-t-il, les yeux pleins de souffrance. « Ça ne va pas. On n'a plus à parler de ça du tout. »

Je m'assis droite sur ma chaise, et virai quelques mèches de cheveux de mon visage, déterminée.

« C'était mon premier ami, quand j'ai déménagé. » dis-je, d'une voix mécanique.

J'avais déjà raconté cette histoire avant, mais je n'en revenais pas de la souffrance qui m'assaillait à chaque fois. Vous vous rappelez du proverbe 'Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir' ? Eh bien, mes amis, ceci est une écrasante vérité.

A chaque fois que faisais le point sur ces mois où Jacob et moi étions amis, ces mois nous amenant à former un couple, je pouvais toujours relever des choses qui auraient pu m'alerter à propos de lui, comme s'ils étaient surlignés de fluo orange. Comment avais-je pu les manquer ? Comme quand il devenait jaloux, et avait ses accès de colère. Comme quand il a commencé à se faire discret et à être sur la défensive, et quand tous ces gens le regardaient avec frayeurs quand ils le croisaient dans la rue.

« Nous étions amis depuis quelques mois quand nous sommes officiellement sortis ensemble. Mais je n'étais jamais allée chez lui. Nous nous rencontrions toujours ailleurs, ou il venait chez moi. »

Je soupirai, me massant les tempes comme il l'avait fait quand il avait raconté son histoire avec Tanya.

« Nous étions ensemble depuis à peu près un mois quand j'allai chez lui pour la première fois. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de suspect. Je ne rencontrai pas… »

Je pris une grande inspiration et fermai les yeux.

« Billy… après plusieurs visites chez eux, et quand je le vis, il était sympa. Un petit peu… tranchant, dirais-je. Il disait toujours qu'il était occupé, et allait se cacher dans son bureau. »

Je haussai les épaules, sentant ma gorge se nouer.

« Je ne m'imaginais pas tout ce qui se tramait. » marmonnai-je pitoyablement. « Je pensais juste que c'était un homme overbooké. »

Je fermai les yeux, essayant désespérément de ne pas être aspirée de nouveau par mes souvenirs.

« Jacob prenait part à tout ça, bien sûr. » murmurai-je, d'une voix étranglée. « Et je ne le savais même pas. »

Mon Dieu, ce que j'avais été stupide. Si naïve. Jacob devait prendre la relève de Billy si quelque chose arrivait à celui-ci. S'il était jeté en prison à vie, ou quelque chose comme ça…

« Après un moment, Jacob a commencé à être… violent. » soupirai-je. « Il ne m'a jamais vraiment blessée, mais il m'attaquait psychologiquement. Il me disait que je ne représentais rien et que je ne savais faire quoi que ce soit de bien. Je savais que je devais rompre. »

Je déglutis, me rappelant certaines scènes alors que j'essayais de toutes mes forces de les zapper.

« Mais j'avais peur. » admis-je. « A chaque fois que j'étais proche de lui dire ça, Il me fixait intensément, avec tant de colère, tant de haine dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais douté que Jacob Black pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un, mais je n'avais pas compris l'étendue de la situation. »

Edward était resté silencieux pendant toute mon explication, mais il s'était étendu au-dessus de la table pour prendre ma main, me réconfortant et m'incitant à poursuivre.

« Une nuit, j'ai réfléchi à tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit. Il était devenu mauvais, plus en colère encore qu'auparavant. »

Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été ? Mon Dieu, cela prenait tout son sens à présent. Il était stressé parce que quelqu'un voulait s'enfuir. Plusieurs nuits avant **_cette nuit-là_**, je me posais déjà des questions. A propos de tous les autres qui avaient 'trahi' les Black. Jacob avait-il mis la main à la pâte dans toutes ces morts ?

A cette pensée, des frissons parcoururent mon dos, et la peur me tenaillait les tripes. J'essayais de ne pas m'attarder là-dessus, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger…

« Je me suis convaincue que c'était le moment de rompre avec lui, avec ces sombres pensées. » continuai-je. « Je suis donc grimpée dans ma voiture et j'ai foncé chez les Black, avant de changer d'avis. »

Je déglutis encore et regardai Edward, qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Je lui en étais reconnaissante, parce que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir continuer s'il m'interrompait.

« Je n'ai pas vu Jacob. » murmurai-je. « Il n'était pas chez lui cette nuit-là. »

Une larme s'échappa du coin de mon œil, et je la chassai avec colère.

« Mais Billy était là. »

Je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'Edward me voie pleurer.

« Et M. Clearwater. » m'étranglai-je d'amertume.

J'avais rencontré son fils une fois, à un pique-nique chez les Black. Seth. Il était grand pour son âge, et avait un visage gai et amical. Il avait passé son temps à raconter des blagues pour me mettre à l'aise. Son père avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui. Pour sa famille. C'était pourquoi je pleurais en ce moment. Leur joie avait dû s'envoler à jamais après ça. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Et il en a payé de sa vie.

Seth ne reverra plus jamais son père de sa vie, parce qu'un homme peu soucieux des conséquences voulait tout le pouvoir. Il voulait tirer sur toutes les cordes et voir tout le monde sauter, sous ses ordres. Le plus morbides des marionnettistes.

« Il n'aura jamais pu dire au revoir à sa famille. » extirpai-je. « Il faisait tout ça pour eux et il ne les reverra jamais. »

J'échappai ma main de celle d'Edward, et m'enroulai de mes bras, juste pour me garder entière. Je revoyais la scène, encore et encore.

_**C'est parce que j'élimine mes employés avec soin… Aucun ne me quitte vivant.**_

Le click du pistolet, et immédiatement : **_BAM !_**

« Il voulait juste quitter tout ça. » pleurai-je. « Il essayait d'agir au mieux. »

J'entendis le raclement d'une chaise sur le carrelage, et presque immédiatement, Edward était près de moi. Il ignora les regards insistants des curieux, et me souleva, m'asseyant sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il prenait ma place.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » me murmura-t-il, encore et encore comme un mantra. « Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis tellement désolé… »

Il me caressait les cheveux, et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Je me suis accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je suis tellement désolé, ma magnifique Bella. » susurra-t-il. « Chuut, tout va bien se passer. »

J'agrippai son col de mes mains, comme une prière pour qu'il reste avec moi.

_**Ne me quitte pas…**_

Je repensai à toutes les fois où il s'était excusé pour des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle.

_**Ne me quitte pas.**_

« Tu pleurais la première fois que je t'ai vue. » murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux. « Et je t'ai promis que je ferais tout mon possible pour m'assurer que cela n'arrive plus. »


	11. Quelques choses

Coucou les lecteurs !

Tout d'abord, très bonne année à tous ! :)

Désolée de ne pas poster souvent, je pensais le faire, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps !

En effet, mon travail et mes quelques loisirs me prennent beaucoup de temps...

En plus, j'ai en ce moment un autre projet avec ma belle-soeur, pour qui je dessine des illustrations, en vue de la publication de son prochain livre. :)

Mais je vous promets par contre que bientôt, vous aurez... LA SUITE !

Parce que oui, il y a bien une suite, et plutôt longue d'ailleurs ! Faudra que je m'accroche bien ^^

Allez bisous à tous, merci de me suivre malgré mes absences ! A bientôt !


End file.
